Un destino que cumplir
by Alexiitz
Summary: Hyodo Issei es dejado por el grupo gremory dejándolo destrozado, pero no todo es tan malo porque va a llegar alguien que lo ayudara y le dará una nueva meta que cumplir, acompáñalo en esta nueva etapa de su vida.
1. Capitulo 1

**QUE TAL QUERDIDOS LECTORES, AQUÍ PRESENTANDOLES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE AUNQUE HE VISTO ESTE TEMA MUCHO NO HE VISTO A NADIE QUE TOME ESTE RUMBO EN SUS HISTORIAS OJALA Y LE PUEDEAN DAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes prensando: "Es buena idea"

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capítulo 1: La Propuesta**

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que todo era aparente tranquilidad para nuestro grupo de demonios favoritos luego de la batalla contra la bestia del apocalipsis: Trihexa.

Gracias al esfuerzo combinado de todas las facciones así como del dios de la destrucción Shiva, se pudo detener lo que pudo haber sido el final de la vida como se la conoce.

Relativamente todo era paz y tranquilidad, claro fuera de unos pocos altercados de diversos grupos pero nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Así también.

Poco más de un año había pasado desde que Hyodo Issei se había vuelto un demonio y había descubierto que era el actual [Sekyryuutei].

Un año bastante movido si se lo preguntan ya que de ser la famosa persona llamada la "bestia pervertida" al cual todas las mujeres de la Academia Kuoh le huían o lo perseguían hasta dejarlo a una fracción de su vida y de ser asesinado por un ángel caído que se hizo pasar por su primera novia, hasta convertirse en el "Dragón Emperador Rojo", el héroe de los niños y estar rodeado de 11 hermosas chicas en cuerpo de Diosas sin duda era un gran cambio si se lo preguntaban.

Sin duda todo era grandioso y nada podía salir mal.

O eso creía ya que siempre existe un ser superior que le encanta joder vidas (o escritos como lo quieran ver)

Resulta que no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas para Issei porque tiempo después un joven demonio llamado Ryu que llego de Inglaterra y entro al primer año de universidad que estaba a lado de la preparatoria Kuoh él era un chico rubio similar a Kiba en aspecto pero más guapo a los ojos de todas las estudiantes femeninas en general y que contaba con un aire que le hacía parecer príncipe y todavía aparte de su apariencia era alguien con buenos modales y una condición física junto con un cuerpo envidiable para todos los chicos en pocas palabras era el hombre que podía enamorar a cualquier mujer y no fueron la excepción las chicas del club del ocultismo junto a la misma Rossweiser y Ravel cosa que puso celoso y a la vez decepcionado al castaño ya que todas ellas le habían prometido estar siempre juntos.

Poco después de que las chicas se enamoraron de Ryu, Rías Gremory quería que su nuevo novio formara parte de su nobleza así que después de una plática con el resto del grupo Gremory claro sin Issei aceptaron su decisión porque creían que era mejor y más fuerte que el actual [Sekyryuutei] fue por eso por lo que le quitaron a Issei sus pieza claro sin matarlo y se las dieron a Ryu el cual las acepto gustosamente y a la vez se burló del castaño, entonces se fue del club destrozado mentalmente porque las mujeres que amaba y por las que hizo y sacrifico todo lo que podía para poder hacerlas felices lo cambiaron por alguien más guapo y más fuerte según ellas, dejando a los demás celebrar por la decisión que ellos creían que era la mejor, claro que sin saberlo esta decisión que tomaron fue lo pero que hubieran hecho y la cual nunca podrían remediar.

 **CASTILLO: LUGAR DESCONISIDO DEL INFRAMUNDO**

En un castillo lejano del territorio demoniaco estaba un joven demonio de clase alta

Este joven demonio pertenece a la casa demoniaca Spectra una familia que se caracterizaba por su gran intelecto y sus habilidades para relacionarse con dragones y unos grandes maestros en la espada pero actualmente esta familia se cree extinta o casi extinta por lo cual muchos demonios o nadie les presta atención ya que muchos de sus integrantes fallecieron en la guerra de las facciones o en la guerra civil actualmente solo queda este muchacho en la familia lo cual lo convierte en el actual líder de su familia y tiene como una de sus metas de devolver la gloria a su familia de la cual gozaba antes

Este demonio es un joven de pelo rubio con un peinado en punta que desafía la gravedad, un color de ojos de azul intenso, sus facciones en la cara eran definidas claro lo que se lograba apreciar porque la mitad de su cara era cubierta por un antifaz color rojo con detalles dorados (estilo de opera), pantalones de cuero negro ajustado, botas de combate, playera ajustada negra y encima un abrigo color rojo y cuello estilo peluche que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, todo eso combinado con su físico daban un aire y sensación de realiza e infundía respeto.

El en este momento estaba revisando posibles candidatos para que formen parte de su nobleza cuando de repente aparece una sombra que empieza elevarse e medio de la habitación hasta tomar forma de un adulto con traje de mayordomo (estilo del que usa Alfred en Batman) él es su familiar y mayordomo personal aunque él lo trata como si fuera su propia familia.

"Hola Alfred dime tienes nueva información o algo importante que me pueda interesar" pregunto con sumo interés

"De hecho si Spectra-sama acabo de enterarme de algo que le podría interesar y hacerlo feliz" respondió con un poco de felicidad y misterio en su voz

"Enserio y dime que sería esta información" ahora si pregunto con sumo interés ya que pocas veces veía a Alfred mostrando ese tipo de emociones ya que casi siempre era alguien serio

"Resulta que Rías Gremory acaba de dejar libre a su peón Hyodo Issei, actual [Sekyryuutei] para poder unir a su nobleza a otra persona que al parecer es un joven demonio de Inglaterra" respondió Alfred

Decir que el joven Spectra estaba sorprendido es como decir que Sirzechs no es un siscon, después de todo quien no estaría así, si uno de los jóvenes demonios más famosos y a la vez más queridos del inframundo fue prácticamente sacado de una nobleza, esto sin duda no lo desaprovecharía pero primero tendría que confirmarlo.

"Estas seguro de eso Alfred" solo pregunto para verificar

"Completamente estuve revisando varias cosas y unos contactos me dieron esta información que es 100% confiable, supuestamente la señorita Gremory empezó a salir con el demonio que lo cambio y para poder estar con el más tiempo decidió soltar a Issei para hacer a ese chico de su nobleza"

Era oficial Spectra Phantom pensaba que Rías Gremory era una completa estúpida ya que quien en su sano juicio dejaría ir a un miembro de su nobleza que es famoso, se sacrifica por ella, es el héroe de los niños y alguien muy respetado en las demás facciones por un chico que no conoce mucho y solo lo quiere porque más guapo y por sus caprichos, sin duda una estupidez si se lo preguntaran a cualquiera, pero viendo el lado bueno ahorita ya tiene a un posible aspirante para su nobleza y al que tanto buscaba, si sin duda el no desaprovecharía la estupidez que hizo Rías Gremory.

"Excelente Alfred sin duda esta información es muy valiosa y no vamos a desaprovecharla"

"Dime ¿nadie más sabe de esto? Pregunto

"No amo nadie más sabe de esto al parecer se ha tomado la mayor discreción posible sobre este asunto" respondió Alfred

Esto sin duda se ponía mejor para Phantom ya que prácticamente tenía el camino libre para poder intentar reclutar a Issei y eso lo ponía sumamente feliz

"Muy bien Alfred quiero que me traigas toda la información posible que me puedas conseguir de Hyodo Issei hay que estar preparados para todo y tener los argumentos para poder convencerlo de unirse a la familia Spectra" dio sus ordenes

"De inmediato amo se las conseguiré lo antes posible" respondió rápidamente

"Muy bien también arregla todo porque dentro de 2 semanas vamos a ir al mundo humano para tratar de que Hyodo Issei se una a nosotros "

"Como ordene, si no necesita nada más me retiro" sin más paso a retirarse de la habitación

Ya con la habitación vacía el joven Spectra se sentó en su escritorio con una gran sonrisa

"Ojala que sí acepte uniste joven Hyodo después de todo me ayudarías mucho en mi sueño y podríamos marcar nuestro nombre para la posteridad" dijo este con los ojos cerrados imaginando su sueño.

Después de todo él tenía un seño difícil y muy complicado que sin duda quería cumplir el cual era el mismo que el de Rías Gremory, volverse el amo y señor de los [Reating Games] y si contaba con la ayuda del actual [Sekyryuutei] seria muchísimo más fácil lograr ese cometido.

Si, sin duda se vendrían grandes cambios en el inframundo, cambios que marcarían a muchos.

 **DOS SEMANAS DESPUES CIUDAD DE KUOH**

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que Issei fue prácticamente abandonado por el grupo Gremory unas cuantas cosas han cambiado como por ejempló que las chicas ya prácticamente no le hablan y tampoco pasan mucho tiempo en la residencia Hyodo en pocas palabras dejo de existir para ellas lo cual destrozo más de lo que ya estaba el castaño, tampoco ayudaba mucho que muchas veces encontraba o veía desde lejos a las chicas que una vez le profesaron amor eterno besuqueándose con Ryu mientras que él está solo, aunque también ha mejorado en sus estudios ya que con todo lo que paso su "llama de la perversión" prácticamente se ha extinto y se ha enfocado más en las clases aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros los siguen viendo con desconfianza y algunas mujeres como un parasito que solo espera que bajen la guardia para poder atacar aunque no todas son así otras si han visto sus cambios y lo empiezan a tratar diferente las cuales son, Kyryu, Murayame y Katase lo cual para él es un pequeño avance considerando como era visto antes cuando formaba parte del trio de pervertidos.

Nuestro joven castaño actualmente va caminando rumbo a su casa la cual probablemente esta vacía ya que sus padres están en un nuevo crucero que Issei compro que dura 2 años y las chicas deben de estar con Ryu ya sea saliendo o profesándose cariño como el piensa.

"Otro día igual como los demás desde que Rías me saco de su nobleza" suspiro con desgana

[Ya compañero no te desanimes vas a ver qué tiempos mejores llegaran] contesto para reconfortarlo su compañero inseparable (literalmente) aunque el internamente estaba muy molesto y decepcionado del grupo de la perra pelirroja como él le llamaba desde que lo abandonaron

"Eso espero Draig es que están difícil ver a ese imbécil con ellas, viéndolas besándose y diciéndole cuanto lo quieren" respondió este con un tono de voz dolido después de todo esos recuerdos y pensamientos lo lastimaban mucho.

[Lo se compañero pero recuerda no estás solo aquí estoy para cualquier cosa que necesites y juntos vamos a llegar a la cima] respondió Draig con un tono solemne

"gracias sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti y que podemos lograr lo que sea" trato de animarse

Ya llegando a su casa se detuvieron en seco el guantelete apareció y advirtió a su compañero

[Ten cuidado compañero detecto un aura poderosa y no es de nadie que conozcamos así que ponte en guardia] advirtió el dragón

"Gracias Draig"

El castaño entro a paso lento a su casa para poder sorprender a su invasor y preparado para todo.

Cuando pudo visualizar se sorprendió porque ahí estaba un joven rubio que parecía unos años mayor que él (descripción un poco mas arriba)

[Ten cuidado compañero él es quien irradia esa aura que detecte estate en guardia para cualquier cosa] advirtió

Issei solamente asintió

"quien eres y que haces en mi casa "pregunto sin bajar su guardia

El rubio solamente lo miro con una mueca divertida y levanto sus manos a continuación dijo

"yare yare tranquilo solo vengo a hablar y lo siento por haber invadido tu casa es que no sabía dónde encontrarte así que te quise esperar aquí" dijo con su actitud todavía fresca y tranquila

El castaño solo entrecerró sus ojos "y para que quieres hablar conmigo" con un tono de voz que prometía dolor si no respondía correctamente

"Muy bien creo que iniciamos mal, me presento mi nombre es Spectra Phantom actual líder y heredero de la casa Spectra y vengo aquí para poder hablar contigo y hacerte una propuesta" dijo con una mano en el pecho e inclinándose

El joven castaño solo atino a sorprenderse y decidido bajar su guardia aunque no del todo

"Está bien si desea hablar tome asiento" indico este

"Gracias me alegra que me quieras escuchar" agradeció y a lo cual los dos tomaron asiento en la enorme sala

"Casa Spectra nunca he oído de ella" pregunto ya que era verdad el conocía los 72 pilares demoniacos ya que se los tuvo que aprender para su examen para subir a demonio clase media y nunca había leído o escuchado sobre esa casa demoniaca.

"Lo sé la casa Spectra ha pasado mucho tiempo en el anonimato ya que se nos creía extintos siendo solo mis padres y yo los últimos sobrevivientes aunque ahora solo quedo yo ya que mis papas murieron hace unos pocos años" respondió a la dudo de castaño

El solo tomo nota de eso al igual que Draig

"Muy bien y de que desea hablar conmigo si se puede saber" preguntando para saber porque alguien importante lo estaría buscando

"directo al grano me gusta" expreso su opinión

"Muy bien seré directo Hyodo Issei me he enterado de las ultimas noticias sobre su separación de usted y el grupo gramory y quisiera hacerle una propuesta para ver si usted quisiera formar parte de mi nobleza y poner nuestros nombres e alto al igual que el de mi familia" contesto y soltó la bomba

Issei solo atino a abrir la boca y los ojos lo más que pudo al igual que Draig después de todo le están ofreciendo volver a unirse a una nobleza el solo pudo hacer una pregunta

"Porque" pregunto todavía sorprendido

"Fácil se sobre ti y tu potencial también sé que aspiras a algo grande en lo cual te puedo ayudar eso y otras cosas más te hacen el candidato correcto para formar parte de mi familia como me gusta tratar a mi nobleza" respondió con toda la sinceridad.

El castaño estaba en un gran dilema y con una gran confusión, él no sabía si debía confiar en este sujeto aparte de que no soportaría que lo volvieran a usar como siente que lo usa gremory, eso y mil y un cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento

"yo no sé si "fue cortado por el rubio

"Sé lo que piensas y las dudas que te agobian pero te aseguro que yo no voy a abandonarte al contrario yo voy a tratar de levantarte lo más alto que pueda y así poder hacer que nuestros nombres queden grabados en la historia, yo te entrenare para que puedas superar el poder que tienes y el de tus contrincantes, vamos a demostrarle a Rías Gremory lo equivocada que estuvo al abandonarte y creer que eras débil es hora de que empieces una nuevas etapa y puedas recuperarte de lo que te hizo Gremory" dijo dándole sus motivos y brindándole la confianza necesaria

A Issei le pegaron fuertemente esas palabras, ciertamente no conocía a este tipo me había algo que le deba ese impulso de que podía confiar en el aparte le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad única, levantar una casa demoniaca de nuevo eso sin duda es importante, brindarle entrenamiento para que se volviera más fuerte, poder elevar su nombre sobre los otros y dejar huella en la historia del inframundo y porque no de las demás facciones y la más importante demostrarles a todas lo equivocado que estuvieron en cambiarlo y abandonarlo por otro que nunca había hecho nada por ellas sin duda era una oportunidad única y que no cualquiera se la daría, aunque todavía quedaba una pequeña inquietud ¿debía confiar otra vez y arriesgarse a que lo traicionen como le paso recientemente o pasar y que otro tome esa oportunidad? ¿Qué hacer?

[Compañero si fuera tú la tomaría sé que tienes dudas sobre si te van a traicionar otra vez pero puedo ver en este joven que habla enserio y que se puede confiar en el así que no tengas dudas acepta porque si no sé qué te arrepentirás toda tu vida por no tomar esta oportunidad] animo/apoyo Draig y disolvió las pocas dudas que le quedaban.

El sonrió vio a la cara del joven Spectra y este a la vez le devolvió una sonrisa sincera y pronuncio la pregunta que sin duda cambiaría el mundo como lo conocemos

"Entonces aceptas unirte a mi nobleza y familia y poder escribir nuestro nombre para que nadie nunca los vaya a olvidar" pregunto con ansia palpable

El castaño solo atino a sonreír y luego hacer una reverencia y contestar "Spectra Phantom acepto unirme a tu nobleza y lograr tu sueño para poder escribir nuestros nombres en la historia" termino con una gran sonrisa

Este día marco el inicio donde la familia Spectra volvió a la cima y sus nombres quedaron marcados para toda la historia y al mismo tiempo dio el inicio para quien en un futuro se dio a conocer como el [Sekyryuutei] más fuerte de la historia junto con la familia Spectra la casa demoniaca más grande de todas!

 **Y corte**

 **Que tal les pareció mi idea queridos lectores ¿buena o mala? Comente**

 **Siempre he visto que issei o lo matan o se vuelve de un día al otro un demonio clase alta es por eso que decidí crear esta idea donde es reclutado por un joven demonio que busca que el nombre de su familia vuelva a estar en la cima**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció que usara a spectra phantom?**

 **¿Qué pieza uso en issei la reina para que se pueda convertir en la reina más fuertes de todas o en los 8 peones para que sea el peón más fuerte? Déjenme sus respuestas en los comentarios**

 **Cualquier otra duda o pregunta déjenmela en los comentarios yo las responder o las aclarare**

 **Sin más me despido espero que les haya gustado mi historia y que la disfruten**


	2. Chapter 2 Adaptacion

**WOW VEO QUE A ALGUNAS PERSONAS LES GUSTO MI IDEA ESO ME ALEGRA YA QUE ESTO LO EMPEZE COMO UNA IDEA PASAGERA Y LA VERDAD NO ESTABA SEGURO SI LES HIBA A GUSTAR PERO AL VER QUE SI, ESO ME INSPIRA A CONTINUAR Y ME DA ANIMOS, BUENO SIN MAS VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes prensando: "Es buena idea"

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPUTULO 2: ADAPTANDOCE**

Anteriormente:

 _El castaño solo atino a sonreír y luego hacer una reverencia y contestar "Spectra Phantom acepto unirme a tu nobleza y lograr tu sueño para poder escribir nuestros nombres en la historia" termino con una gran sonrisa_

Decir que el joven Spectra estaba feliz es como decir que bleach tuvo un buen final (ya en serio esa serie acabo como un naruto 2.0), no él estaba como cuando te ganas la lotería, como un niño con juguete nuevo el sin duda a su opinión se había sacado el premio gordo y no lo desaprovecharía, no claro que no el iba a explotar todos sus recursos a su alcance para hacer más fuerte a issei.

"Me alegro mucho que me des esta oportunidad ise-kun" dijo alegre

"Te puedo llamar ise verdad" pregunto con cautela

"claro"

"Muy bien ise te parece que vayamos al castillo de mi familia para hacer el ritual y te enseñe a unas personas y podamos ver ciertas cosas que tengamos planeado" solicito

"si claro solo deja me cambio y arreglo unas cosas a lo mucho en 5 minutos"

El solo asintió y procedió a sentarse.

5 minutos después.

 **CASTILLO SPECTRA**

Vemos a nuestros protagonistas salir del círculo de tele trasportación e issei estaba sorprendido porque el castillo de spectra más que castillo parece mansión de millonario (estilo de señor Burns en los Simpson)

Los dos entonces entraron a la mansión y era como una típica llena de lujos, cuadros antiguos, sala como para 50 personas, etc.

En eso salió Alfred (vestimenta en primer capítulo)

"Me alegra que llegara bien spectra-sama y por lo que veo también el joven hyodo" saludo con una reverencia

"Si Alfred ise-kun decidió formar parte de nuestra familia" (recuerden que el trata a su nobleza como su familia)

"Excelente me alegro mucho" entonces volteo a ver al castaño "mucho gusto hyodo-sama, soy Alfred mayordomo personal del joven spectra-sama" saludo con respeto

"Gracias, mucho gusto también Alfred-san" devolvió el saludo

"Él es Alfred aparte de mi mayordomo es mi familiar aunque yo lo veo como un tío o hermano mayor" informo

"Bueno porque no pasamos a mi estudio para poder hablar de algunas cosas, ponernos al corriente y terminar los preparativos para lo demás, también Alfred dile a keimi que vaya al estudio" solicito

Alfred solo asintió y se fue a buscar a Keimi, spectra e issei entraron al estudio y procedieron a sentarse y a platicar sobre algunas cosas cuando llego Keimi

"Me mandaste a hablar phanom-kun" pregunto

Keimi era una mujer sumamente guapa ella tenía un color de pelo tan rubio como el sol, ojos azul hielo, facciones definidas, cuerpo sumamente sexy con un busto copa D, venia vestida con unos jeans ajustados, playera rojo oscuro con una chaqueta negra, pelo recogido en cola de cabello y unas botas de tacón cerrado en pocas palabras una mujer sumamente bella

"Si keimi-chan te mande a llamar para presentarte con ise-kun nuestro nuevo integrante de la familia" explico

Keimi lo vio por un segundo luego sonrió y salido

"Mucho gusto ise-san me alegro que te unieras y espero que nos llevemos muy bien" dijo alegre

"igualmente keimi-san, espero lo mismo"

"Ella es keimi fue la primera persona que se unió a mi familia y con la que he pasado muchas cosas ya sean buenas o malas, ella actualmente es mi Reina y mi novia y prometida" termino de informar

Issei solo se impresiono un poco porque era de esperar por el brillo en sus ojos cuando se vieron y la forma de hablarse

"bueno toma asiento keimi-chan voy a explicar algunas cosas"

Los dos asintieron y se sentaron

"Bueno ise-kun ya que aceptaste formar parte de mi nobleza y por lo consiguiente de mi familia te voy a contar mi mayor sueño el cual es ser el número 1 en los [REATING GAMES]" informo

Eso sí que tomo por sorpresa al castaño ya que ese era el mismo sueño de Rías y él sabía que es sumamente difícil pero no imposible ahora veía que lo de dejar los nombres para la posteridad no era broma ya que al ser el número 1 en los [REATING GAMES] traerá fama a todos y mucha gente hablaría de ellos y podrían hacerse un nombre para lo posteridad, sin duda le estaba gustando cada vez más la idea

"Eso si fue inesperado pero veo que ya le encuentro sentido ya que al ser el numero 1 matarías 2 pájaros de un tiro, traer a la gloria tu familia y poner tu nombre para el futuro" dio su opinión

Spectra y Keimi sonrieron sin duda issei fue una gran acción

"Me alegro que lo hayas entendido, si es cierto así mato 2 pájaros de un tiro, pero no solo yo sino que también tu" dijo con misterio

"¿yo?" pregunto con duda

"Si porque primero lograrías hacerte famoso si logramos este sueño pero también podrías tomar justicia y enseñarle que cometió la peor equivocación al abandonarte y cambiarte y que mejor manera que superándola y no dejándola completar sus sueño de ser la numero 1 en [REATING GAMES]" contesto con una sonrisa

Tanto issei como Draig no lo habían pensado así y es que era cierto que mejor manera de demostrarle al grupo Gremory y a la misma Rías que impidiéndole completar sus sueño y que ella lo vea desde abajo pensando lo tonta que fue o ahora sí que le encantaba haber tomado esta decisión y no solo a él sino también a Draig que veía la forma perfecta de vengarse por lo que le hicieron a su compañero aquel que lo trato como un igual y no como un arma sin duda el joven spectra se estaba ganando muy buenos puntos a su juzgar.

"Y qué te parece"

"me parece una estupenda idea"

"excelente bueno vamos al campo de entrenamiento para que te reencarnarte como parte de mi familia y para probar tus habilidades, Keimi-chan puedes investigar las cosas que te pedí con la ayuda de Alfred por favor" solicito

Ella solo asintió y se fue de la habitación nuestros protagonistas procedieron a ir al campo de entrenamiento

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO: CASTILLO SPECTRA**

"Bueno ise-kun aquí está mi campo de entrenamiento privado"

Era un campo de sumamente grande que contaba con varios accesorios como robots de entrenamiento, armas para práctica, zonas para practicar puntería, pista de acrobacia y otras cosas más para ayudar en el entrenamiento

"Wow es grande" sinceramente era grande más grande que la que él tenía en su casa

"Me alegro que te gustara, bueno por favor pasa al centro para poder proceder" señalo

Issei siguió las indicaciones que le solicitaron

"Bueno voy a proceder a darte las piezas de peón ya que son a las que estas acostumbradas y son las que mejor te quedan van a ser 8 piezas [MUTADAS] de peón" saco sus 8 piezas

"8 piezas [MUTADAS] eso es increíble cómo le hiciste según yo no había nadie que tuviera tantas piezas [MUTADAS]" se asombro

"la verdad es yo modifique con mis estudios y ayuda de Keimi-chan todas mis piezas para poder potenciarlas y poder hacer que todas mis piezas sean mutadas y que les puedas dar a mis sirvientes un bonus de mis habilidades, no por nada a mi familia se le conocía por sr de las más inteligente que hasta rivalizaba con el Mao Belcebú y pues yo no me podía quedar atrás es por eso que quise lograr esto" informo y detallo

"increíble y cuales serían estos bonus" pregunto

"una mayor condición, poder interactuar más fácil con los dragones y una habilidad con la espada solo haría falta entrenarla"

Sin duda eso beneficia al castaño ya que antes no tenía esas habilidades

"Bueno prosigamos"

"Hyodo Issei, bajo el nombre de Spectra Phantom de la casa Spectra, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, desde este momento eres mi [Peón]" y con eso se introdujeron en su cuerpo las 8 piezas y debajo del apareció un círculo mágico con la imagen de un dragón con sus alas en todo su esplendor (recuerden que ellos se llevan bien con los dragones)

"listo ahora si bienvenido oficialmente a la familia"

"Gracias me siento un poco diferente a como era antes tu que piensa Draig"

[Ciertamente se siente diferente se nota un aumento de poder y al parecer nuevas habilidades por lo que puedo ver al tener la habilidad de relacionarte mejor con los dragones puedes explotar de mejor manera mi poder y el que te dio Gran Rojo y Ophis] termino de hacer su análisis y los dos se quedaron impresionados porque nunca esperaron que sus piezas tuvieran ese efecto positivo

Eso alegro al castaño así podría hacerse as fuerte y mejorar sus habilidades y no solo el también el joven Spectra ya que no se esperaba eso.

"Me alegra mucho que pudieras mejorar ahora que tal te parece un mástil para probar tus poderes y ver que otras habilidades presentas" propuso

"Me parece bien hace tiempo no tengo una pelea por pura diversión casi siempre era para poder sobrevivir"

De un lado el joven Spectra sacando lo que parecía ser unas pistolas que eran unas M4511 con cubierta metálica de color cromado se veía ligeras y hermosas también contaban con un escrito en el mango cada una que decían Mustang y Sally y sacando una espada de la dimensión de bolsillo esta Katana era hermosa un mango de un negro intenso con tonalidades brillosas tenía un grabado de un dragón japonés, su hoja era de un color azul cielo que tenía una cubierta metálica

"te gusta mi katana es una que pasa de generación en generación tiene un conducto de elemento para ya sea agua, tierra, fuego, aire o rayo también su hoja está cubierta por un material llamado Adamantium que la hace casi indestructible y estas pistolas que yo cree también están cubiertas del mismo material, están equipadas con un hechizo que hace las balas infinitas y cuentan con un cañón amplio, sus nombres son Mustang y Sally" informo

"Sin duda las pistolas y la katana son hermosas" elogio

"Bueno porque no empezamos"

"Claro"

Issei se vistió con su armadura rojo carmesí saco a [Ascalon], desplego sus alas y se lanzó a la batalla.

Tanto issei como Spectra chocaron espadas con una sonrisa e iniciaron su mástil.

 **1 hora después**

Se ve a un castaño con una rodilla en el suelo y un rubio apuntando su espada al abdomen del castaño pero ambos tenía una gran sonrisa como si se hubieran estado divirtiendo como nunca.

"Vaya ise-kun tengo que decir que tu habilidad con la espada no es mala, también pude darme cuenta que tienes una amplia resistencia"

"Gracias sinceramente tengo que decir que antes no tenía esta habilidad con la espada se ve que con las piezas que me diste mi habilidad mejoro" respondió

"Te lo dije esas piezas no son comunes, pero también me di cuenta que no estas sacando todo el provecho de [Ascalon]. Planteo su duda

"¿De que estas hablando hay algo más con [Ascalon]"

"Si me di cuenta que no te has conectado al 100% con ella ciertamente tu manejo no es malo pero te falta poder comunicarte para que tengas mejor uso y posibilidades al momento de pelear"

"Comunicarme de que hablas no sabía que se podía"

"De hecho todas las espadas sagradas y algunas otras tienen un alma dentro suyo con el cual te puedes comunicar claro si ellas te lo permiten, inténtalo veo que tienes buena relación con ella tal vez su alma este dormida y solo necesita un empujoncito intenta acumular poder de la Booster Gear y poder demoniaco para transferírselo" propuso con una sonrisa

Tanto Draig e issei acumularon poder una vez cargado se lo transfirieron a [Ascalon], para darse cuenta que empezó a brillar

[ _Que está pasando donde estoy_ ] dijo una voz como de un niño

Issei y Draig se sorprendieron porque nunca esperaron que [Ascalon] tuviera un alma propia

"Hola espada sagrada [Ascalon] me alegra que despertaras de tu sueño mi amigo te transfirió poder para que pudieras reaccionar espero que te guste"

[ _Vaya muchas gracias llevaba mucho tiempo suspendida recuerdo que mi último recuerdo antes de dormir es que termine en el estómago de un dragón lo cual fue horrible y por cierto ¿quién es mi portador?_ ] Sembró su duda

"Claro tu por-"no pudo terminar porque [Ascalon hablo]

[ _AAAHHHHHHH detecto un dragón enfrente rápido alguien empúñeme yo lo despacho, rápido rápido antes de que se escape_ ] empezó a gritar y a brillar

Los demás solo atinaron a que les saliera una enorme gota estilo anime en la cabeza, incluso a Draig

"[Ascalon] el dragón enfrente tuyo es tu nuevo portador y quien te ha cuidado" informo el joven Spectra

"…"

"…"

[…]

[ _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ ]

[ _Como que un dragón va a empuñar un arma para matar dragones es inaudito, enserio tan bajo he caído para que la raza que debía extinguir sea la que me controle ahora]_ dijo con un cuadro depresivo

Al castaño y al dragón solo les creció más su gota

"[Ascalon me presento soy Hyodo Issei tu nuevo portador y el actual [Sekyryuutei] juntos hemos peleado muchas veces y me has acompañado en otra aventuras sé que soy un en parte dragón pero me gustaría poder trabajar contigo como lo he hecho antes" dijo con pura sinceridad esperando que no lo rechace

[Ascalon] lo pensó cuidadosamente ciertamente que la empuñe un dragón no es muy atractivo pero si lo que dice es cierto él ha peleado con ella en incontables batallas y eso la alegra porque no es un secreto que entre sus demás hermanas espadas ella es la que menor fama tiene porque solo se especializa en derrotar a dragones y no a numerosas raza, si este nuevo portador es agradable y la `puede ayudar a tener fama y que vuelva a ser conocida por otros no la iba a desperdiciar.

[ _Está bien ya lo pensé y acepto que seas mi nuevo portador espero que nos llevemos bien_ ] dijo y procedió a brillar y desaparecer en el guantelete rojo como siempre

 _[Esto se siente raro nunca había estado con un dragón sin que nos intentáramos matar_ ]

[Lo mismo digo espadita] se burló el dragón

[ _Que dijiste lagartija súper desarrollada_ ] reto la espada

[Lo que oíste mondadientes] contestando el insulto

"ya cállense y llévense en paz recuerden somos compañeros que no se les olvide"

[BIEN/ _BIEN_ ] contestaron al unísono

Ya una vez que el mondadientes y la lagartija digo [Ascalon] y Draig terminaron issei procedió a hablar con su nuevo amo

"Ojala que no me vuelvan loco" se esperanzo el castaño lo que no esperaba es que ese deseo no va a pasar porque siempre hay alguien superior (ósea yo) que le encanta joder vidas

"Tranquilo sé que te acostumbraras ya tenías alguien sellado antes que tan malo puede ser uno más" respondió para animarlo

(Suspiro) "creo que tienes razón y bueno que procede"

"Bueno ahora estoy planeando una forma de aumentar tus reservas mágicas, aumentar tu condición y entrenarte para que manejes tus dos afinidades mágicas" expuso

"Afinidades mágicas de que hablas2 pregunto

"Bueno cuando peleábamos pude darme cuenta que tenías afinidades mágicas que pueden ser desde el agua, tierra, fuego, agua y rayo dependiendo la persona puedes tener de 1 a todas las afinidades y combinarlas para crear unas nuevas yo en ti detecte el fuego y el rayo, lo que vamos hacer durante un tiempo va a ser entrenarlas para que sea algo natural hacerlo"

El castaño se impresiono porque nunca se esperó tener una afinidad mágica y menos dos aunque una duda salió a luz "tu cuantas afinidades tienes"

Spectra solo se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza y respondió "tengo las 5 y práctico para combinarlas hasta ahorita puedo hacer hielo aunque no a la escala de la Mao Serafall jeje"

El castaño solo abrió los ojos se sobo las cienes de la cabeza y asintió

"Okey no sé si impresionarme o no ya veremos qué pasa"

"Bueno mi plan es el siguiente quiero que vayas a la escuela y tengas una vida normal como la tenías convivas y crees amigos y en la tarde te transportas al castillo para que podamos practicar el uso de la espada hasta que dejes en un hazme reír al mejor caballero del inframundo (no me acuerdo como se llama), después manejaremos resistencia y por último el uso de tu [Balance Breaker] y tus afinidades mágicas te parece" propuso el joven Spectra

"Si me parece genial y gracias por dejarme seguir yendo a la escuela pensaba que me la iba a pasar aquí enserado entrenado" respondió feliz

"Para nada que me crees un tirano" respondió con una sonrisa aunque internamente pensaba hacer del entrenamiento en la tarde un verdadero infierno y algo con lo cual se iba a divertir jeje

Al castaño solo le paso un escalofrió por la espalda y pensó que no es fue muy buena idea haberse unido a esta familia

De repente llego Alfred y Keimi con un pastel y el castaño pregunto

"Keimi-san y eso" señalando el paste

"Pues es un pastel para celebrar que te unieras a esta familia y para que veas que te apreciamos espero que te guste"

"Keimi siempre hace esto con los nuevos es nuestra forma de agradecerles que nos apoyen y transmitirles que siempre los apoyamos" dijo de forma alegre

El castaño solo atinó a decir "Gracias y también espero que nos llevemos muy bien y logremos grandes cosas" dejo de forma feliz

Entonces los 4 empezaron a platicar y reír, contar anécdotas y hacer bromas pero con un solo pensamiento de poder estar en lo más alto de la historia sin saber cuan cierto iba a ser ese pensamiento

 **Y CORTE**

 **Espero que les gustara puede ver que muchos preferían a issei como peón es por eso que invente a keimi para que sea la reina y única pareja de spectra phantom pero tranquilos que esas piezas que le dieron son todo menos comunes ya verán la sorpresa que les tengo**

 **También si quieren a alguien en específico en la nobleza Spectra ya sea a un personaje de la serie o de otra solo déjenmelo en los comentarios y ya veré como las introduzco**

 **También si quieren una pareja en específico para issei háganmelo saber**

 **Sin más me despido**


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos y Concurso

**ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MUCHO ESTA HISTORIA ESO ME SIGUE INSPIRANDO A CONTINUAR Y SOBRE UNOS COMENTARIOS ESTOY TENTADO A TOMAR ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS QUE ME HAN PUESTO**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

Ascalon y otras espadas selladas: [ _Acepto que me portes_ ]

 **CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS Y CONCURSO**

 **CALLES DE KUOH**

Hyodo Issei iba corriendo a la academia ya que se le hacía tarde, ya han pasado 3 meses desde que se unio a la nobleza de Spectra y sinceramente no se puede quejar de nada Spectra le ha ayudado en todo lo que le propuso al principio y mucho mas también se ha empezado a llevar mejor con sus otros compañeros de sequito que conoció hace 2 meses

[FLASHBACK: UN MES DESPUÉS DE QUE SE UNIO A LA NOBLEZA]

Amo y sirviente estaban platicando en la sala sobre cómo han progresado en el entrenamiento cuando de repente entran 2 mujeres al estudio

La primera es una chica alta, delgada y de apariencia seria y callada, tiene el pelo largo de un color morado intenso y unos profundos ojos azul cielo venia vestida con un pantalón de curo negro ajustado con una playera color vino de tirantes y unos tacones.

La segunda tiene el pelo de color morado claro que le llega a los hombros, tiene los ojos azules, con un poco de color púrpura en la parte superior, sus pupilas no son de color negro, pero son de color azul venia vestida con una falda plisada de color marrón claro a cuadros, una camiseta blanca con mangas largas de color azul oscuro con una camiseta negra por debajo y un colgante de color amarillo, ella lleva largas medias de rayas de color púrpura oscuro y ligeros con zapatos blancos y tiene una correa atada a la pierna izquierda.

Dos bellezas si se lo preguntaban al castaño

"Hola Spectra-sama regresamos de nuestra misión" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con una reverencia

"Chicas ya les he dicho que no tanta formalidad con solo spectra está bien" les repitió

"Lo sentimos pero es que ya es una costumbre y no queremos faltarle el respeto" contesto la peli morada intensa y la otra asintió

(Suspiro) ya ni siquiera sabía porque lo intentaba

La peli morada claro vio a nuestro castaño favorito y lo saludo

"Hola mucho gusto soy Mizore tu eres nuevo o solo vienes de vistita" pregunto inclinando su cabeza y un dedo en su labio que la hacía ver tierna a ojos del castaño

"Él es nuestro nuevo integrante de la familia Mizore" expuso el rubio

A esto las dos se impresionaron

"Issei déjame te presento a tus dos compañeras de nobleza ella es" apuntando a la peli morada oscuro "Saeko Busujima mi caballero" se inclinó y le dio la mano "y "apuntando a la peli morada claro "Mizore Shirayuki mi alfil"

"y chicas él es Hyodo Issei, el actual [Sekyryuutei] y mi único peón" dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo cual las otras 2 se sorprendieron

"Pero que no el actual [Sekyryuutei] estaba en la familia gramory" propuso su duda porque hasta donde ella sabía era el actual sirviente de Rías Gremory y se le hacía algo imposible que ella lo cambiara al menos que sea estúpida

En algún lugar una pelirroja con pechos de vaca se sintió insultada

Regresando

"Digamos que ocurrieron ciertos problemas y ahora soy su compañero de nobleza espero que no les cause algún problema y que nos podamos llevar bien" resolvió su duda y se expreso

"Genial, claro que no es ningún problema al contrario estamos felices de que te unas así podemos ser muy buenos amigos" le dijo abrazándolo y con una gran felicidad

"Mizore lo estás ahogando que no ves" le dijo saeko ya que mizore lo puso el entre sus pechos ya gran forma de morir si se lo preguntan a el

Ella rápido se dio cuenta y lo soltó

"Aire aire dulce néctar de los dioses nunca te dejare" dijo de rodillas y sacándole una gota en la cabeza a saeko y a spectra

"Lo siento, lo siento me perdonas" dijo la chica usando una de las más potentes armas de convencimiento los ojos de cachorrito

El solo sonrió y dijo" si no hay problema no lo hiciste apropósito

"Mucho gusto Hyodo-san también espero que nos podamos llevar bien" le dio la mano saeko y ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa

"También lo espero saeko-san"

"Bueno ya que se presentaron porque no tú y mizore van a descansar sé que deben de estar cansadas saeko" sugirió el rubio

"Como ordene spectra-sama vamos mizore" luego vio al castaño "me despido descansen"

"Adiós fue gusto verte ise-chan que descanse, también usted spectra-sama"

"si descansen" deseo el castaño

Una vez que se fueron

"Sí que tiene personalidades opuestas no es así spectra-san" dijo casualmente

"si mizore es muy alegre y se lleva bien con todos enseguida aparte de que es muy fuerte y la quiero como mi hermana pequeña y saeko es alguien más seria y profesional aunque también la quiero mucho pero si te digo acá entre nos ella es toda una pervertida sin igual" dijo riéndose en la última parte.

[Porque siempre en todos los grupos existe una pervertida] expuso el dragón

[ _Acaso conoces a otra draig_ ]

[Si en el grupo gremory había una gran pervertida aunque las demás también lo eran solo que eran de closet"

 _[Uuyy me hubiera gustado ver ciento que hubiera sido divertido ver como ponía en jaque a issei ya que me dices que antes era un pervertido sin igual]_

[Sin duda debiste ver como a cada rato se avergonzaba, era tan gracioso como sonreía como tonto y se comportaba como perro jajajajaj]

[Jajajaja quisiera ver]

(Claro que no me ponían como perro)

[Claro que si hasta me acuerdo como hacías todo con solo ver pecho]

(Claro que no)

[Que si]

(Que no)

[Que si]

(Que no)

[Acaso te recuerdo como contra Kokabiel te dijo gremory que si lo vencías te dejaría tocar sus pechos y tu saltaste como estúpido a pelear contra el] expuso con una sonrisa sabiendo que había ganado

(…..)

(Maldita lagartija)

[Jajajajaja/jajajajaja]

"maldita lagartija" bufo

"problemas en el paraíso" pregunto jocosamente él había aprendido que a draig y a [Ascalon] les encantaba joder a Issei

"cállate" dijo haciendo un puchero

Rato después siguieron hablando de varias cosas

Presente:

Sonrió con solo recordar eso el tiempo después se dio cuenta que las chicas eran muy buena onda y que se podía llevar muy bien con ellas también las dos le empezaron a ayudar en el uso de la espada donde saeko era toda una maestra y mizore en la magia ya que a su punto de vista ella podría rivalizar con La Fay a lo que hechicera se refiere, también se dio cuenta que mizore era muy alegre y que le encantaba hacer bromas todavía recuerda cuando le hacía bromas a spectra de vez en cuando y también se dio cuenta que saeko si era seria pero una vez que te conocía y convivía contigo te dabas cuenta que era alegre y tenía sentido del humor pero también se dio cuenta que era una gran pervertida que podría rivalizar con la propia akeno (y eso ya es decir mucho)

Pero regresando al ahorita iba corriendo porque se dio cuenta viendo su reloj que solo le quedaba 3 minutos para que sonara la campana

Hablando de reloj recuerda que spectra se lo dio para que ningún demonio detectara que él ya se había unido a otra nobleza ya que él tenía otro planes pero él no se los dijo, solo le dijo que iba a ser una gran sorpresa lo que tenía planeado, así que el solo se encogió de hombros y tomo el reloj que era muy bonito a su opinión tenía un diseño casual y elegante con extensible de metal color negro fósil, con fondo azul metálico y contaba con un segundero y minutero, marca Rolex si se lo preguntaban a cualquiera te podría decir que era muy hermoso, spectra dijo que eso ayudaba a lo que tenía planeado y aparte le brindaba estilo.

Bueno regresando el castaño apenas logro llegar a tiempo y enseguida se fue corriendo al salón de clase e hizo lo común saludo a sus amigos, ignoro unos insultos y las malas miradas y se sentó, el día paso como cualquier otro aunque en el receso el empezó a escucha a varias personas hablar sobre un concurso de canto que la escuela planeaba hacer en conjunto con la universidad el día de mañana y él estaba tentado a participar porque si participabas te daba puntos en la clase de música donde el iba mal y si ganabas te exentaban eso a él le atraía pero él todavía tenía duda de su voz y miedo a que se burlaban hasta que recordó.

[Flashback: una semana antes]

"sabes spectra la escuela va a hacer un concurso de canto y no sé si participar" entonces le explico lo que te daban por participar y el premio

"Pues no veo el problema" dijo con duda

"Es que me da miedo hace el ridículo" dijo su miedo con pena

"Tonterías a ver déjame te oigo y te digo mi opinión"

El solo asintió y prosiguió a cantar lo cual dejo muy impresionado a spectra y a mizore y saeko que venían entrando

"Wow cantas muy bien ise-kun" dijo muy alegre mizore

"lo mismo digo" dijo saeko con una sonrisa

"yo también opino lo mismo así que no le veo ningún problema sé que puedes ganar así que anímate yo y los demás te apoyamos" apoyo y las otras 2 asintieron dándole confianza al castaño

[Flashback end]

El solo sonrió y se dispuso a participar

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE HORA DEL CONCURSO**

Ya era el día del concurso y se encontraban todas las personas de la preparatoria y la universidad para ver cantar y disfrutar, entre esas personas estaban las chicas del club del ocultismo ya que Ryu iba a cantarles a ellas, también estaban las integrantes del consejo estudiantil junto con su rey Sona que está ya en la universidad y vino solo porque su nobleza la estuvo hostigando diciendo que iba a ser muy divertido

Hablando de la pelinegra ella había notado que no se encontraba el castaño lo cual se le hacía raro ya que hace un tiempo no lo ve y se preocupa ya que secretamente a ella le gustaba el castaño pero nunca tuvo el valor de confesárselo para no tener problemas con Rías y porque pensaba que era algo un tanto imposible ya que con tantas chicas a su alrededor sumamente hermosas pues ella se sentía insegura es por eso que se decidió a verlo de lejos es por eso que se dio cuenta que las chicas lo habían cambiado cuando las vio besándose con Ryu lo cual a sus ojos era algo horrible porque él había hecho lo impensable por ellas y ellas lo dejaron por otro es por eso que quería hablar con él pero no había encontrado la oportunidad.

Rato después

Ya el concurso estaba por acabar y salvo por algunos que cantaron bien como Ryu que no canto fabuloso pero tampoco mal pero para las chicas se les hizo que canto como un dios a lo cual solo le subió el ego que si ya lo tenía grande ahora parecía un sasuke 2.0 y entre otros.

Regresando con el castaño el ahorita se dirigía con saji que era el presentador del concurso y se sentía sumamente nervioso

[Animo compañero tu puedes] animo Draig

[ _Si issei no te acojones o es que no eres machito_ ] también animo la espada aunque tenía un tono como de estarlo retando

El solo continúo caminando

Al llegar saji se sorprendió al ver al castaño avergonzado

"saji… ¿puedo…participar?-dejando en shock al rubio

"claro… solo espera un momento" salió dejándolo solo

El rubio al ver que el concursante terminaba su rutina salió al escenario

"¡hoy vamos a presentar a alguien que no esperábamos!" todos veían curioso al presentador ¡"con ustedes…issei hyodo"

Todos se sorprendieron por escuchar esos nombres que permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que se escuchó alguna risa que empezó aumentar

"la bestia jajajaja pervertida jajajaja va a participar jajajaja- decía un estudiante

"se avergonzara a si mismo jajajaja no podría ser más maravilloso"

"y enfrente de jajajaja de todos"

Eran los comentarios de los estudiantes, el castaño al escucharlo se avergonzó mucho que no quería salir

[ _Vamos compañero no te acobardes_ ] dejo [Ascalon]

[Si compañero o es que acaso el gran [Sekyryuute] va a salir huyendo] argumento

(Tienen razón gracias por su apoyo) a lo que los otros 2 solo sonrieron

Al llegar aumentaron más las risas pero a él no le importo

"Estas 2 canciones las compuse espero que les guste"

El castaño tomo un micrófono y empezó a tocar el ritmo de la música

 **(Fallo ut boy – The Phoenix)**

Se empezó a escuchar la música

-Put on your war paint-

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
Here comes this rising tide  
So come on

-Put on your war paint-  
Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey linings

So we can take the world back  
From the heart attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on  
When you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
You're wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys and scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller  
And we are wearing black masks  
"You broke our spirit" says the note we pass

So we can take the world back f  
From the heart attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on  
When you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
You're wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

-Put on your war paint-

The war is won

Before it's begun  
Release the doves  
Surrender love  
(bis)

-Wave the white flag-

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
You're wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
(bis)

-Put on your war paint-

Termino la canción y todos se quedaron callados ante la canción hasta que se escucharon aplausos que aumento, haciendo que issei se avergonzara por tanta atención solamente Rías y su nobleza quedaron en shock ya que no sabía esa faceta de su peón. Los estudiantes varones no decían nada ya que fue una buena canción y se tragaron su orgullo para no decir nada, aunque los varones se sintieron rabia al ver como cantaban tan bien.

Bueno espero que también les guste esta canción

 **(Bon jovi – its my life)**

 **Empezó a sonar la canción aunque esta vez diferente a la anterior**

This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't going to be just a face in the crowd  
You're going to hear my voice when I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't going to live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
Because it's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't going to live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just want to live while I'm alive

Because it's my life

You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down

It's my life  
It's now or never  
Because I ain't going to live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life

My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just want to live while I'm alive

(bis)

Las reacciones otra vez fue silencio continuado por una oleada de aplausos aunque internamente muchos se preguntaban a quién iba dirigida esta canción, los que no estaban aplaudiendo eran el club de ocultismo porque sabían que esa canción era dirigida a ellas y eso les causo una opresión en el pecho pero decidieron no tomarle atención aunque muy en el fondo sabían que la habían cagado en grande y los otros que también estaban en shock eran el consejo estudiantil porque nunca se esperaron esa profundidad de pensamientos y sentían que algo había pasado con las chicas y el castaño.

Terminando la ola de aplausos saji dijo

"¡creo que tenemos un ganador por unanimidad!" grito y todos asintieron y aplaudieron más fuerte

"Felicidades Hyodo eres el ganador" le dio sonriendo

El castaño solo sonrió y lo invadió la felicidad, ya terminado el concurso todos decidieron a irse pero con un pensamiento en el cual "la bestia pervertida" dejaba de existir para dar paso a una nueva persona

 **YA EN LA NOCHE EN EL CASTILLO SPECTRA**

Se encontraba el castaño y el rubio platicando dentro del estudio sobre cómo le fue a issei en el concurso de canto y que gano.

"Vez te dije que te iba a ir bien y resulta que hasta ganaste" dijo spectra

"Lo sé es que estaba muy nervioso pero veo que salió muy bien y me alegro que a las personas les haya gustado como cante, quien sabe tal vez lo haga más seguido todo puede pasar

Spectra solo asiente feliz por el logro de su peón cuando le llega un mensaje de su reina y prometida brindándole la información que pedía a lo cual él sonríe con algo de malicia como si fuera a hacer una travesura a lo cual el castaño pregunta

"Porque tan feliz acaso paso algo" pregunto con gran duda

"Claro que paso resulta que Keimi-chan me acaba de dar una información que le pedí que me consiguiera y me la acaba de mandar así que adivina que" dijo con misterio

"Que puede ser tan bueno para que te ponga así" pregunto

"Resulta que dentro de un mes el inframundo hará una fiesta para ver cuándo van a ser los [Reating Games] de los jóvenes demonios y tengo un plan que voy a ejecutar ese día para que todos los demonios se den cuenta que la familia spectra ha regresado" expuso sonriendo misteriosamente

El castaño solo sonrió con complicidad sabiendo que esa reunión de los jóvenes demonios iba a ser sumamente interesante.

Y no sabía cuan cierto era ese pensamiento ya que ese día el mundo sobrenatural se sacudiría y daría y muchos darían de que hablar

 **Y CORTE**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTA SINCERAMENTE ME ESMERE PARA QUE FUERA ASI Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTA LAS 2 INTEGRANTES DE LA NOBLEZA SPECTRA SI TIENEN ALGUNAS OTRA SUGERENCIAS HAGANMELAS SABER RECUERDEN QUE TODAVIA HAY VACANTES**

 **TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARAN LAS CANCIONES AUNQUE TENIA PLANEADO PONER OTRA CANCION EN LOGAR DE "Its my life" PERO NO ENCONTRE LA LETRA, LA CANCION SE LLAMABA "PUDE OLVIDARTE DE DOBLECERO" ES UN RAP SI QUIEREN ESCUCHENLA**

 **BUENO SIN MAS ME DESPIDO DEJENME SUS SUGERENCIAS Y OPINIONES, HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	4. Chapter 4 La reunión y Se lanza el reto

**AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO PERDON POR TARDARME ES SUBIR EL CAPITULO ES QUE TUVE QUE PERFECCIONAR EL CAPITULO YA QUE SE ME BORRO CUANDO IBA A LA MITAD Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A EMPEZAR DE NUEVO, TAMBIEN QUIERO ACLARAR UNAS EN MI FIC ISSEI VA A ESTAR A LA ALTURA DE GRAYFIA EN PODER O UN POCO MAS ALTO LA VERDAD NO SE BIEN QUE TANTO PODER TIENE EN LA NOVELA POR ESO YO USARE ESTA ESCALA**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes prensando: "Es buena idea"

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPITULO 4: LA REUNION Y SE LANZA EL RETO**

 **UN DIA ANTES DE LA REUNION DE JOVENES (CASTILLO SPECTRA)**

Se ve a Spectra con issei, Keimi, Saeko, Alfred y Mizore en la sala platicando pero se veía que era algo serio por sus expresiones

"entonces mañana es la reunión de los demonios para planear los nuevos [Reating Games]" pregunto issei

"Así es mañana tu y yo vamos a ir a la fiesta para darnos a conocer y ejecutar el plan que llevo ideando desde hace algunos meses" informo spectra mientras tomaba una copa de vino

"¿solo nosotros?, no sería mejor que vayamos todos para que nos conozcan" dijo dándole una vista a los demás

"Si spectra-sama no sería lo mejor para que así vean que no está solo" expuso Mizore

"Yo opino lo mismo spectra-sama debemos de ir para protegerlo" apoyo Saeko

"Aprecio su preocupación chicas pero si quiero que mi plan de éxito solo tiene que ir Ise-kun y yo, no se preocupen nada malo va a pasar" tranquilizo

"Aparte si algo malo pasa Keimi-chan lo sabrá y todos se tele transportaran a donde estoy" informo con una sonrisa para tranquilizar lo cual dio resultado

"Muy bien spectra pero nos podrías decir tu plan por favor" pidió issei

Spectra solo movió un dedo negando con una sonrisa y dijo "No lo creo ise-kun quiero que lo que he estado planeando sea una sorpresa, aparte eso le quitaría lo divertido" dijo juguetonamente

Todos los demás solo hicieron muecas de disgusto menos Keimi que estaba sonriendo ya ella sabía del plan de su prometido porque ella ayudo a planearlo y Alfred al cual spectra le informo porque a él le pidió unas cosas para que todo estuviera listo

Entonces spectra les dio una mirada a Keimi y a Alfred y dijo "Keimi-chan, Alfred podrían traer lo que les pedí por favor" solicito

Ellos dos asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejando dudas en los demás

"Spectra-sama que fue lo que les pidió a kei-chan y alfred-kun" planteo Mizore

"Espera un minuto y veras seguro que a ti te va a gustar" dijo de forma misteriosa

Después de 5 minutos Keimi y Alfred llegaron cada uno con unas cajas y se las entregaron a issei a lo cual este solo los vio con una cara de duda

"Y esto que es chicos"

"Tú solo ábrelo ise-kun" le dijo Keimi con una sonrisa

Issei se paró se fue a una mesa para abrir las cajas a lo que las otras 2 (Mizore y Saeko por si las dudas)

Cuando abrió las cajas los 3 se quedaron entre asombrados y con dudas

La primera caja contenía un par de hermosas pistolas cada una con un mango cubierto de cuero con la imagen de una mujer en cada una y con un cañón estilizado de color plateado y el otro negro metalizado.

"Esas pistolas son llamadas "Ebony e Ivory" cada una está recubierta con adamantium y cuentan con el mismo hechizo de las de Spectra-sama que permite que nunca tenga que recargar y están configuradas para que solo tú o los de la nobleza Spectra las puedan utilizar, espero que le justen joven issei" informo Alfred

"Muchas gracias Alfred sin duda me gustan son hermosas y agradezco este regalo" respondió con una sonrisa

"Sin duda son hermosas ise-kun" dijeron al unísono las otras 2

"Le pedí a Alfred que te las creara para que las pudieras usar ya que he visto que tu estilo de pelea se adaptaría muy bien a ellas y te da mayor margen de maniobra y arsenal" le dijo con una sonrisa Spectra ya que le agrado que le gustaran

"De nuevo muchas gracias les voy a sacar el mayor provecho" dijo embelesado por las pistolas

[Compañero] hizo acto de presencia en guante del dragón rojo

"que pasa draig ocurre algo malo" con duda en su voy

[Para nada solo para informarte que la booster gear podría absorberlas para que aparezcan cuando tú las necesites como ocurrió con [Ascalon] solo tienes que concentrarte en guardarlas y yo hago el resto] propuso draig sacándole una sonrisa al castaño

El solo se concentró y como dijo draig las pistolas empezaron a convertirse e partículas y empezaron a ingresar a la gema verde

[Listo compañero ahora cuando las quieras usar solo piensa en ellas] a lo que el castaño hizo caso para que aparecieran una en cada mano para luego desaparecerlas

"Genial esto me ayudara en un futuro"

"Muy bien ise-kun porque no abres la otra caja" le dijo con una mano apuntando a la caja restante

Cuando la abrió genero muchas dudas porque dentro había un traje con una mascar

"Para que es la máscara y el traje"

"Esa es la vestimenta que vas a usar mañana en la fiesta" informo

"Pero porque acaso no quieres que sepan que estoy en tu nobleza" dijo con algo de duda y desconfianza en su voz

"Si quiero que sepan que estas en mi nobleza pero quiero que reveles tu identidad en cierto momento que tengo planeado, tu hazme caso que lo que tengo planeado te va a gustar y a divertir, así que porque no te vistes para ver que tal te queda" dijo tranquilizándolo y solicitándole

El castaño se calmó y se fue a cambiar a un baño, cuando salió estaba vestido con un traje completo color negro brilloso, camisa color morado claro, guantes en cada mano color blanco, zapatos negros con estilo, moño negro cuando salió a Mizore y Saeko les salió un rubor por cómo estaba vestido issei ya que a su opinión se veía sumamente guapo

"Que tal me veo" preguntándoles Saeko y Mizore

A ellas solo les aumento el rubor y contestaron "Muy bien" al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo de la habitación para no decir una tontería o cometer algo penoso

A los demás solo les salió una gota en la cabeza

"Bueno creo que me veo bien" dijo con una sonrisa tensa por la reacción de sus compañeras

"Si no te preocupes ise-kun te ves muy guapo" expuso Keimi con una sonrisa honesta

"Muy bien ise-kun ahora puedes ponerte la máscara por favor"

La máscara era una completa de color blanco con detalles dorados (estilo de la mascara de Lars shinmau testament es una que me gusta mucho)

Cuando se la puso su pelo cambio de color a un negro media noche y algo más puntiagudo

"Pero que" dijo desorientado

"Esa mascara cambia tu pelo y tu aura de dragón solo para que nadie te reconozcan aparte de que tiene otras modalidades como visión nocturna, aumento de sentidos, mejor visión entre otras cosas espero que te guste y que le saques otras utilidades ya que puede tomar la forma que desees, es como la excalibur mimic para que entiendas es una artefacto que cree con ayuda de Keimi para tu uso espero que te guste, solo te pido que ahorita como mascara, solo hasta que sea el momento" respondió a la pregunta muda solicito de forma condescendiente

El castaño solo reviso las funciones desde la visión infrarroja y lo demás para asentir a la solicitud de su rey ya que el confiaba en él y si decía que era para un plan suyo él no lo contradeciría, aparte de que diecia que se iba a divertir por lo que le veía el lado bueno al asunto

"Muchas gracias vas a ver qué le voy a sacar el mayor provecho que pueda" aseguro

"Sé que lo harás confió en ti después de todo por eso te lo doy" respondió a lo cual el castaño se rasco la cabeza con pena por el voto de confianza

"Muy bien será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir para poder descansar ya que mañana será un día ajetreado y tenemos que estar al 100" a lo que todos aceptaron y se fueron a dormir

Cuando todos se fueron solo que do spectra que fue a su cuarto "me pregunto cómo resultara todo mañana"

 **DIA DE LA REUNION MOMNTOS ANTES DE QUE INICIE (CASTILLO SPECTRA)**

Vemos a todos en la sala despidiendo a spectra y a issei porque están a punto de irse a la reunión

"Buena suerte spectra-kun ise-kun en la fiesta cualquier problema nos informan para poder ayudarles verdad chicos"

Los demás solo afirmaron con una sonrisa y les dieron la suerte

"Bueno ise-kun será mejor que nos vayamos tenemos mucho que hacer" dijo activando un circulo de tele transportación donde los dos desaparecieron

 **LUGAR DE LA REUNION DE LOS JOVENES DEMONIOS**

La fiesta de los jóvenes demonios era en un salón lujoso en medio de la capital demoniaca en este lugar se encontraban las familias sitri, Phoenix, Gremory, Bael, entre otras, también grandes nobles importantes en la sociedad demoniaca, líderes y personajes de otras facciones como Azazel y Michel, los 4 grandes Maus y los demonios jóvenes, todos estaban platicando sobre diversos temas esperando el momento del anuncio.

"Veo que se encuentran grandes exponentes demoniacos no es así sirzechs" dijo un alegre azazel

"Si así es esperamos que podamos hacer los juegos interesantes y sin inconvenientes" dijo el diablo rojo

"Si yo también espero eso lo bueno es que ya no existe algo que podría poner en peligro la fiesta" informo Michel

"Bueno solo queda esperar ya tenemos planeado la forma de los juegos solo esperamos que a todos les guste en este momento se va hacer la entrevista y luego se anunciara los juegos" dijo lord Gremory

"Eso suena entretenido" Dijo con una sonrisa Azazel

Siguieron platicando de cosas mundanas hasta que se escuchó un anuncio

[Por favor pasar los jóvenes demonios con sus noblezas para el momento de las entrevistas]

Enseguida los jóvenes se formaron primero teníamos a Sairagoar Bael, Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares y Rías Gremory cada uno con sus noblezas completas a lo que todos se sorprendieron incluso los líderes de las facciones, los maus y los otros jóvenes demonios ya que el Issei Hyodo no se encontraba con la pelirroja en lugar de él se encontraba otro sujeto con una mirada pretensiosa todo eso genero unas enormes dudas y muchos sentían que no les iba a gustar la respuesta

"Muy bien la entrevista para los jóvenes demonios inicia en este momento cualquier pregunta que deseen hacer este es el momento" expuso el presentador a lo que enseguida todos levantaron sus manos y el eligió a una reportera rubia

"Usted primero señorita" señalando a la rubia

"Muchas gracias mi nombre es Louis Lane mi primera pregunta es para la señorita Gremory" solicito levantando un micrófono

"Si cual sería esa pregunta" dijo con una sonrisa

"Gracias mi duda es donde se encuentra Issei Hyodo ya que hasta donde todos sabíamos el formaba parte de su nobleza y no lo vemos en este momento"

Ante esto la sonrisa de Rías vacilo un poco ya que aunque estaba preparada para esta pregunta aún se le hacía difícil, también muchos querían la respuesta a esa duda

"A mi peón Hyodo Issei o puse en libertada hace poco más de 4 meses y reencarne al joven Ryu como mi nuevo peón" dijo de forma seria

Esta respuesta trajo muchas muecas desde los que estaban desorientados hasta los que se les ilumino el rostro porque tenían la opción de reencarnar al castaño

"Está diciendo que cambio al joven Issei para reencarnar al joven Ryu si es así podríamos saber porque hizo este movimiento"

"Decidí cambiar de peón ya que Issei se había quedado estancado en su nivel y tuvimos ciertas diferencias es por eso que reviví a Ryu ya que él tiene más impacto y me aumentaría mis posibilidades para ganar los [Reating Games]" respondió

Ante esto los más cercanos al castaño como Michel, Azazel, Sona y su nobleza y Sairagoar se molestaron ya que Rías había dicho que lo cambio porque ya le parecía útil aun después de todo lo que él hizo por ellas a y lo había cambiado solo porque Ryu era más poderoso que Issei y porque al parecer ellas tenían un flechazo por el joven ya que ellos no eran tontos y se podían dar cuenta de que todas ellas estaban enamoradas de ese tipo por lo que le mandaron miradas molestas y decepcionadas a Rías y a su nobleza haciendo que se encojan un poco ya que eso si no se lo esperaban y se les hacia un poco duro sobre todo a Rías por la mirada desaprobatoria de su mejor amiga y de sus hermano.

"Señorita Rías entonces Issei Hyodo el héroe de los niños, el actual [Sekyryuutei] y uno de los principales jóvenes demonio en este momento está libre para que cualquier demonio o raza pueda reclutarlo para que se una a sus filas es eso correcto aparte lo dejo libre para tener mayores posibilidades en los juegos de clasificación" planteo su duda a lo que muchos prestaron atención sobre todo Michel y Azazel ya que si Rías había cometido la estupidez de soltar a Issei ellos le darían su apoyo para que vea que no estaba solo

"Si así es Issei en este momento es alguien libre y si lo hice para poder ganar los juegos de clasificación" respondió pero con un deje de duda por cómo estaban las cosas

Ante esto muchos tuvieron sus dudas e iban a seguir preguntando hasta que

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Se escuchó una gran risa burlesca a lo que todos voltearon a buscar la fuente de esa risa, cuando voltearon a la entrada del salón y vieron un joven rubio con un smoking y una máscara estilo opera que estaba sosteniéndose el estómago de tanto reír y a su lado estaba un pelinegro con mascar completa (descripción más arriba)

Ante esto Sierzech se levantó y pregunto "quien eres tú y que haces aquí" en tono hostil preparándose para cualquier inconveniente como los demás

"jajaja perdón por reírme así es que escuche lo que dijo la pelirroja y me dio mucha risa" respondió todavía riéndose un poco haciendo que Rías y su nobleza fruncieran el ceño por el insulto a su rey

"Pero bueno dejen me presento mi nombre es Spectra Phantom actual heredero de la familia Spectra" respondió con una gran sonrisa de orgullo

Ante esto muchos se desconcertaron ya que todos creían que la familia Spectra había quedado extinta por las guerras y en este momento llega un joven que se proclama como el actual heredero era inaudito por no decir menos

"Eso es imposible la familia Spectra esta extinta" respondió un noble gordo a lo que muchos asintieron

"Error la casa Spectra estaba casi extinta por diversas muertes de muchos integrantes en la guerra de las facciones y la guerra civil dejando solo a mis papas y a mí o eso era hasta hace unos años donde mis padres murieron dejándome a mí como el único Spectra en el inframundo lo que me convierte en el actual heredero de mi familia" ante esto muchos quedaron mudos ya que nunca se esperaron que existieran sobrevivientes de una familia que fue muy famosa en su tiempo y que se creía extinta

Muchos veían esto de muy buena manera ya que la familia Spectra era muy famosa y poderosa en el pasado y si este joven realmente es quien afirma ser sería algo muy bueno para el inframundo

"Como sabemos que no eres un impostor" dijo otro noble a lo que spectra respondió invocando el círculo mágico que afirma ser un legítimo spectra trayendo jadeos masivos porque afirmativamente ese era el círculo familiar Spectra

"Ahora que he resuelto su duda sobre si soy o no soy realmente un Spectra muchos se preguntaran porque estoy así y porque hasta ahorita me presento" trayendo afirmaciones de todos

"Muy bien primero me presento hasta ahorita ya que anteriormente mi familia y yo estuvimos viajando para reunir activos para poder levantar a la familia, hasta que mis padres murieron dejándome solo en ese entonces yo buscaba formas de entrenar por mí solo ya que apenas era un niño y no tenía la edad suficiente para tomas el título y el manto que conlleva ser el líder de una familia, eso y entre otras cosas" a lo que muchos comprendieron ya que no era fácil ser líder de tu familia a tan temprana edad

"Y por qué estoy aquí es porque quería ver a los jóvenes herederos como se desenvolvían y ver como planeaban los juegos de clasificación, yo solo iba a ser un espectador y presentarme a los líderes hasta el final de la reunión o al menos eso iba a ser hasta que escuche la gran estupidez que dijo la heredera Gremory" dijo viendo a Rías con una risa

Ante esto muchos se asombraron por el insulto que lanzo aunque muchos estaban de acuerdo con que eran estupideces las que decía, la pelirroja se sintió sumamente ofendida por lo que dijo así como su nobleza

"Se podría saber de qué estás hablando Spectra-san" exigió enojada

"Claro chica Gremory" diciendo con una sonrisa burlesca sacando algunas risas y enojando más a la pelirroja

"Estoy diciendo que todo lo que has dicho son puras tonterías, dices que dejaste libre al actual [Sekyryuutei] para reencarnar a este joven demonio solo porque él se había estancado y los volvía un equipo débil ya que con el tú no serias capaz de ganar en los juegos verdad" dijo recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento de Rías

"Y es que hay esta tu estupidez es que no te diste cuenta que tu nobleza es patética el único sirviente aceptable que tenías era Hyodo Issei y tú lo cambiaste es por eso que no se puede ser más estúpida" respondió haciendo enojar a toda la nobleza de Rías por el insulto que les dio

"De que hablas retira lo dicho mi nobleza no es para nada patética" dijo sumamente enojada

"jajaja es que porque no te das cuenta tú y tu nobleza son débiles y patéticos sin Issei o se te olvida que él siempre era el que daba la cara por ti y los demás no podre haber salido a la luz en años pero siempre me mantuve informado de lo que pasaba en el inframundo y déjame decirte que issei siempre era quien sacaba la casta en los problemas" dijo haciendo enojar más a la nobleza

"Esas son puras mentiras lo" no la dejo terminar

"Chica Gremory mas ciega no puedes estar para no darte cuenta de lo que digo o dime no fue issei el que elimino la mayor parte de las piezas de Riser Phoenix es su Reating Game mientras que los demás solo eliminaro tú no hiciste nada, no fue el quien venció a Riser Phoenix en la revancha y hasta sacrifico un brazo para obtener tu libertada mientras que tú ya te habías rendido, no fue el quien fue el que planteo cara la mayor parte de la pelea al cadre Kokabiel, no fue el quien elimino a la pieza más fuerte y descubrió la estrategia de Sona Sitri en su partido, que no fue el quien venció a la mayoría de las piezas de saiergoar y a su rey con [Balance Breaker] en tu partido contra tu primo mientras que los demás no hicieron nada solo tu caballo y tu alfil vencieron a uno mientras que tú te desangrabas contra regulus y estuviste a punto de perder de no ser porque issei se interpuso, eso entre muchos otros combates ahora te das cuenta issei no era el problema, el problema eras tú y el resto de tu nobleza" expuso sus puntos

Ante esto todos abrieron los ojos ya que era verdad issei siempre era la espada y el escudo del grupo Gremory él fue el que siempre brindaba la victoria.

Rías y las demás estaban desconcertadas ya que nunca vieron eso ya que ellas creían que issei era el problema no ellas, de todas las más afectadas era Rías pero su terquedad no la dejaría aceptarlo

"por favor issei era alguien patético él lo único que tenía era suerte yo podría vencerlo en cualquier momento es por eso que estamos mejor sin el" dijo Ryu con una sonrisa altanera haciendo enojar mucho y aumentando la sonrisa de spectra ya que su plan iba viento en popa ahora era dar el último paso

"Tú crees lo mismo Rías Gremory, tú crees que con tu nobleza y el joven Ryu están mejor y nadie podría vencerlos porque a mi punto de vista solo eres una chica caprichosa que no podría llegar lejos sin Hyodo Issei" pregunto seriamente

"Claro que no sé muy bien que tome la decisión correcta y que mi nobleza podría contra cualquiera" Dijo rías

"Si es así porque no me demuestras que estoy equivocado, porque no demuestras que puedes ser alguien sin él [Sekyryuutei]" dijo con las manos abiertas

"De que hablas" dijo con duda la pelirroja

"Rías Gremory te voy a mostrar que no eres nada sin él [Sekyryuutei] es por es que te reto [Reating Game] tu nobleza completa contra mí y mi peón que está aquí a mi lado" señalando a issei "Si tu ganas yo y toda mi nobleza te serviremos y haremos todo lo que tú quieras solo tú y tu nobleza tiene que vencerme a mí y a mi peón nada difícil para ti y la joven promesa de Ryu como tú dices"

Todos se quedaron sin habla ya que nunca se esperaron ni en sus más locos sueños que algo así pasara

(Así que este era tu plan Spectra) pensó viendo directamente a spectra a lo que él solo le dio una sonrisa de complicidad

[Ciertamente un gran plan que mejor forma de demostrarle a la princesa interruptor lo equivocada que estuvo siendo tú el que la derrote] dijo con una gran sonrisa draig ya que este plan que hizo spectra le gustó mucho

[ _Estoy de acuerdo con draig este fue un gran plan aparte spectra tuvo razón es muy divertido ver la cara de todos no crees issei_ ]

(Supongo que tienen razón es un fantástico plan solo queda ver si Rías se acobarda o cae en la telaraña de spectra ya que por lo que veo todos han estado jugando en la palma de su mano desde el principio)

"Rías no sé si sea prudente esto" aconsejo su hermano viendo que no sabían nada de este oponente lo cual era peligroso ya que bien dicen que la información es poder y nadie tenía información de ellos

"Si chica Gremory hazle caso a tu hermano y no aceptes mi reto después de todo eres alguien que se acobarda y que solo vive bajo la sombra de Hyodo Issei, el actual [Sekyryuutei]" dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que Rías y su nobleza frunzan el ceño

Sin duda Rías Gremory era alguien muy fácil de manipular solo hacía falta apretar los botones correctos y tienes el resultado previsto nada difícil para el siendo un gran maestro del convencimiento no por nada existe la frase "susurro demoniaco" algo en lo que es muy bueno

Rías siendo alguien muy impulsiva y viendo que alguien había osado no solo burlarse sino insultarla a ella y su nobleza pues ella ya no estaba pensando claro es por eso que dijo

"Spectra Phantom, yo Rías Gremory acepto tu [Reating Game] y te demostrare lo equivocado que estabas humillándote públicamente" dijo con una sonrisa confiada siendo respaldada por su nobleza Spectra solo aumento su sonrisa viendo que todo había salido de acuerdo al plan al igual que issei que sonrió ampliamente detrás de la mascara

Y sin saber tomo la decisión que marcaría su vida y la de las demás para siempre

 **Y CORTE**

 **Bueno que tal les pareció bueno, malo o regular dejen su opinión en la caja de comentarios, el siguiente capítulo va a ser spectra e issei contra los Gremory**

 **Aviso el siguiente capítulo puede que me tarde ya que no soy muy bueno escribiendo peleas y quiero que esta quede perfecta es por eso por lo que me tardare**

 **Y por último si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenmela en los comentarios**

 **Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontación

**BUENO AQUÍ DE NUEVO LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE TUVE QUE REVISAR VARIAS VECES LO QUE ESCRIBÍ PARA ENCONTRAR LA FORMA EN QUE ME SINTIERA A GUSTO CON MI HISTORIA OJALA QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN LES GUSTE**

 **Y SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes prensando: "Es buena idea"

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPITULO 5: CONFRONTACION**

"Spectra Phantom, yo Rías Gremory acepto tu [Reating Game] y te demostrare lo equivocado que estabas humillándote públicamente" dijo con una sonrisa confiada siendo respaldada por su nobleza

Issei y Spectra solo sonrieron

"Muy bien Rías Gremory me alegra que aceptaras" dijo sonriendo

"Entonces que les parecería que el partido entre Rías Gremory y yo sea dentro de 2 semanas" dijo volteándose para ver a todos los invitados

Ante esto muchos pensaron si era tiempo suficiente para organizar todo lo que se tenía que hacer para que el partido se de en las máximas condiciones

"Me parece bien el encuentro será en 2 semanas, será en el estadio principal de la capital demoniaca e iniciara a las 3:00 de la tarde" dijo Sierzech

"Me parece perfecto Sierzech-sama, esperare ese día ansioso, si más me retiro creo que ya he tomado mucho de su valioso tiempo" hablo dirigiéndose a todos y prosiguiendo a retirarse pero no antes de voltear y ver a Rías para decir "Nos veremos en 2 semanas Gremory y que el mejor gane" termino con una sonrisa para después desaparecer junto con su peón en un círculo mágico

Ante esto muchos quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer ahora después de todo lo ocurrido o bueno casi todos

"Ese chico sí que tiene pantalones por hacer todo este show" dijo silbando Azazel

Con esto muchos se relajaron y siguieron platicando como si nada o al menos la mayoría, los líderes, Irina y Ravel avanzaron hasta quedar enfrente del grupo Gremory

"Estas segura de esto Rías" quien hablo no fue otro que Sierzech

"Si oni-sama le vamos a dar una lección a ese tipo después de todo nadie nos insulta y se sale con la suya vamos a demostrarle que Rías Gremory y su nobleza es y siempre ha sido la más fuerte" dijo decidida la pelirroja

"No quedras decir que el Grupo Gremory junto con issei era el más poderoso" dijo Azazel de forma seria

Con este comentario las miradas de los Gremory, irinia y Ravel se oscurecieron y sintieron una punzada en el pecho que decidieron ignorar

"Por favor yo soy más fuerte que ese perdedor así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse vamos a humillar a ese imbécil de spectra" dijo Ryu los lideres solo fruncieron el ceño por el insulto a issei

Michael aumento un poco su aura y dirigió su mirada a Ryu "Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras chico nunca sabes las sorpresas que depara la vida" dijo de forma seria

Ryu solo asintió frenéticamente por miedo, luego Michael y Azazel vieron a Sierzech

"Bueno Sierzech yo me retiro tengo que ver asuntos del cielo" dio Michael para después inclinarse y desaparecer en un círculo mágico

"Yo también me retiro Sierzech tengo que ver unas cosas" se despidió Azazel para también desaparecer

"Bueno hermana será mejor que entrenes ya que no sabes nada de tu oponente para que tengas cuidado" dijo el mau rojo

"Si oni-sama no te preocupes" respondió Rías haciendo que su hermano asintiera para después dirigirse con otros invitados

Rías vio que su hermano se iba para voltear a ver a su nobleza "Bueno chicos será mejor entrenar muy duro para estar listos y dejar el nombre Gremory muy alto para que nadie jamás se atreva a volver a insultarlo" hablo con convicción haciendo que todos sonrieran con confianza

Y así la fiesta continuo con los demonios hablando, haciendo negocios, los Gremory planificando su estrategia y hablando con varios demonios nobleza aunque los demás jóvenes demonios intentaban apartarse de los Gremory por las acciones contra el castaño ya que todos ellos lo llegaron a respetar de sobre manera y una se enamoró por lo que no soportar la idea de que ellos lo desecharon por alguien más pero fuera de eso nada diferente por lo que la reunión siguió normal

 **CERCA DE LUGAR DE REUNION DE LOS JOVENES DEMONIOS**

Se veía a un rubio trajeado y a un castaño también con traje que iban caminando mientras platicaban

"Así que este era el plan que tenías para humillar a Rías" le pregunto issei a spectra (yo creo que a esta altura ya sabían quiénes eran y si no lo sabían les recomiendo hacerse un chequeo chicos)

Spectra volteo a verlo con la cara más inocente que pudo para decir "yo" señalándose "como crees que algo tan malvado y sínico pudiera idearlo yo si soy un ángel, me ofendes ise-kun" dijo haciendo cara de herido y luego sonrió "la que planeo todo esto fue Keimi-chan si vieras que mente tan perversa tiene "riendo un poco

A esto Issei se detuvo a verlo con cara de incredibilidad "Keimi enserio ni tú te la crees" apuntándole con un dedo de forma acusadora

"Oye pues en que forma me ves" parecía ofendido

"Como un sínico"

Aparece el guante y la espada

[Manipulador] hablo el dragón

"Haz del crimen" volvió el castaño

 _[Y pervertido no olviden_ pervertido]

["cierto/cierto"] aceptaron el castaño y el dragón

Spectra tras oír todo eso paso al modo depresión "que hice para merecer una nobleza que no me respeta y encima de eso una lagartija súper desarrollada y un pisa papeles (oye/ _oye_ ) también me insultan de veras satanás que hice para merecer esto" dijo alzando sus manos al cielo a lo que a los otros les salió una gota enorme en la cabeza

"Ya ya no exageres" dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda

"Bueno ya que se le va a ser dicen por ahí que uno tiene que hacer lo que quiere con las cosas que le da la vida aunque todos sean un montón de mal agradecido" dijo y murmurando lo último para que no lo escucharan

"Bueno spectra ya dejando todo esto que tienes entrenamiento tienes planeado para estas dos semanas

a lo que el rubio se le quedo viendo con una cara en blanco para después hacer una sonrisa tan grande y malévola que dejaría en ridículo al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas haciendo que al castaño le diera un escalofrió en la espalada e internamente se preguntaba si esto era buena idea

"Mi pequeño issei ya tengo tu tortu digo entrenamiento listo lo que vamos a hacer en esta dos semanas será que todos los días te vas a levantar a las de la mañana para dar 20 vueltas a toda la mansión después de eso tendrás que hacer 500 sentadillas, 500 abdominales, 500 flexiones para entes de las 11 y por cada 5 minutos extras serán 50 repeticiones de todo, después pasaremos al control de la magia elemental recuerda que eres fuego y rayo vamos a entrenarlos hasta que seas uno con ellos eso será la primera semana en la segunda semana harás lo mismo pero aparte entrenaras con tu [balance breaker] y por ultimo entrenaras con tus pistolas para tener la mejor puntería en eso te ayudare yo y también el uso de la espada de con [Ascalon] y una segunda espada con Saeko, sin duda muy buenos entrenamientos y algo que puedes manejar verdad, así que será mejor irnos al castillo para que descanses" dijo todo eso de la forma más inocente y con la mayor sonrisa que pudo para luego desaparecer dejando al castaño petrificado y con la piel más blanca que un fantasma en medio del prado

"Creo que sería buena idea hacer mi testamente lo más rápido posible" dijo con una voz hueca y mirada perdida

[Te voy a extrañar socio estoy seguro que nunca habrá nadie como tu] hablo con voz solemne draig

[Te quiero ise, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero quiero que sepas que te voy a extrañar y que nunca habrá nadie como tu] hablo ascalon con un tono de voz como si fuera a llorar

El castaño solo desapareció esperando el infierno que asechaba su espalda

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS DÍA DEL PARTIDO**

Hoy es el día donde el honor de la familia Gremory y spectra se jugara, el lugar del encuentro es el estadio de la capital demoniaca, este estadio es donde se organizan a mayoría de los combates importantes la forma de la estructura es semejante a un coliseo romano, cuenta con una barrera de la mayor calidad para que los espectadores no sufran daño, también cuenta con palcos privados para las personas importantes, actualmente las personas estaban llegando para ver el combate y hay que decir que el estadio estaba en su máxima capacidad ya que la noticia de este enfrentamiento se esparció como pólvora haciendo que tanto ángeles, caídos y demonios vinieran a presenciar ente combate

el combate va a ser transmitido a todas las facciones para que lo puedan disfrutar las personas que no puedan asistir, también se realizaron apuestas donde la mayoría eran a favor del grupo Gremory ya que aunque no contaban con el [Sekyryuutei] confiaban en esa nobleza aunque había personas que no tomaron muy bien la decisión de Rías Gremory pero no hacían nada, actualmente las apuestas estaban todas a favor de los Gremory ya que no conocían nada de spectra y dadas las condiciones del combate no confiaban que ganaran es por eso que muy pocas personas apostaban a su favor y no hay que decir quiénes son esas personas (su nobleza).

Bueno mejor no dirigimos con nuestro castaño favorito el actualmente estaba solo en los vestidores preparándose mentalmente para lo que se venía el actualmente estaba vestido con unos jeans ajustados color azul oscuro, unos tenis naranjas con negro, una playera manga larga de cuello "v" color negro, una cadena de una cruz (como la de gray fullbester de fairy tail) y un guante en la mano derecha y su reloj en la mano izquierda blanco si juntábamos todo eso cualquier chica que lo viera se sonrojaría, su máscara la tenía en una mano

Él estaba sentado recordando todo el infierno que paso en estas 2 semanas que sinceramente lo hacía pensar si spectra y su nobleza no eran realmente unos negreros después de todo el infierno que lo pusieron a hacer y ustedes exageraran pero realmente fue un infierno y hay que explicar

El primer día de entrenamiento él estaba dormido pacíficamente hasta que un rubio hijo de *** lo levanto con una cubeta llena de hielos obligándolo a interrumpir su sueño, después de eso tuvo que comer a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a muchos, después tuvo que hacer todos los ejercicios que le puso su esclavista haciendo que terminara 30 minutos después de lo establecido y haciendo que spectra cumplirá su palabra poniéndolo a hacer 300 repeticiones de todo por su tardanza si no fuera porque estaba muy cansado cuando termino juraría que vio que sonreía de forma burlesca pero igual y era su imaginación porque no creía que su amo disfrutaba viéndolo morirse de cansancio ¿verdad?, bueno después vino su entrenamiento en la magia elemental en este entrenamiento empezó lento y con mucho dolor ya que en sus primeros intentos terminaba quemándose o electrocutándose de formas muy feas pero bueno dicen que si no duele no sirve, así pasaron los días los primeros 4 días era un martirios casi siempre terminaba tarde sus ejercicios de la mañana haciendo que spectra lo hiciera hacer más ejercicios y luego con la magia elemental tenía problemas todavía pero a partir del 5 día se empezaron a ver resultados su rendimiento físico mejoro, y empezaba a hacer avances con la magia elemental.

La segunda semana no fue de tanta agonía con la primera pero no quería decir que fue fácil sus ejercicios para aumentar su resistencia siguieron normales solo que con una hora menos de tiempo al principio se quejó pero después siguió como si nada, su magia elemental fue vino en popa logrando crear algunos hechizos básicos y unos destructivos también logro pasar magia a [Ascalon] logrando combinar el elemento rayo para que fuera más destructiva, su uso en el [Balance Breaker] también fue más fácil ya que con la buena sincronización con draig lograron avanzar más rápido llegando incluso a evolucionar su armadura para hacer un nuevo [Balance Breaker] que ahorra más energía que usando su antigua versión, también se sincroniza mejor con sus elementos y aumenta su velocidad eso entre otras nuevas habilidades, su entrenamiento con la espada con Saeko fue algo que disfruto mucho ya que le permitió entrenar eficazmente logrando aumentar su velocidad, estilo, tiempo de reacción y maniobra, también spectra le presto su espada para que entrenara con el estilo doble espada, también con su entrenamiento logro conocer más a Saeko permitiéndole ver su lado sensible y tierno aunque también el pervertido, su entrenamiento con sus pistolas fue con Spectra al principio era pésimo pero con los consejos de spectra y con practica hizo pasos agigantados logrando tener una puntería casi perfecta ya que su distancia para acertar era de 500m pero si potenciaba su vista con unos boost casi llegaba al kilómetro de distancia, en pocas palabras hizo muy grandes avances en su tiempo de entrenamiento lo cual lo hacía muy feliz

"Muy bien chicos hay que darlo todo y demostrar que cometieron un error con nosotros"

[Claro compañero ay que ir a dejar el nombre del [Sekyryuutei] en alto] hablo draig emocionado

 _[Si ise vamos a darlo todo aparte de que con el entrenamiento que tuviste aumentaste mucho tu poder]_ animo la espada

"Gracias chicos y también tengo que estar de acuerdo en que aumentamos mucho con el entrenamiento aunque no me van a dejar mentir sobre que spectra es un negrero" dijo feliz al principio y con algo de miedo en la última parte ya que ni siquiera Tannin fue tan exigente como lo fue spectra de hecho todavía tiene pesadillas sobre sus entrenamientos

"Quien es un negrero ise" hablo alguien a su espalda

El castaño solo se espantó y empezó a voltear lentamente para encontrarse a un spectra con una sonrisa que decía que habría venganza

"Si crees que eso es negrear espera a el entrenamiento que pone Keimi-chan ese si te hará sufrir no por nada yo todavía tengo traumas con eso" advirtió el rubio sacándole un escalofrió al castaño

"Pero bueno será mejor que nos vayamos en este momento el partido está por iniciar" hablo recobrando la seriedad a lo que el castaño respondió poniéndose su máscara y después desaparecieron en un círculo mágico

 **PALCO DE LÍDERES**

En este lugar se encuentran varios líderes de diferentes facciones como por ejemplo Sierzech, Serafall, Michael, Azazel, Odín, Ravel, Irina, Gabriel, yasaka y su hija, Sona y su nobleza, Valí con su grupo y Sairgoar todos esperando el encuentro aunque unos todavía estaban molestos por la decisión de Rías y su nobleza pero no podrían negar que este partido sería interesante

"Quien creen que gane" el que hablo fue Azazel que traía una copa de vino en la mano

"Yo apoyo a mi hermana siento que puede ganar después del entrenamiento que tuvieron" el que hablo no fue otro que el siscon digo Sierzech

"Yo también apoyo a Sierzech Ria-tan ganara, tu qué opinas so-tan" hablo serafall

"Onee-sama te he dicho que no me llames así" hablo una roja sona para recuperar la compostura "la verdad no se quien gane sé que Rías y su nobleza es fuerte pero no conocemos nada de Spectra y su peona sí que no se quien ganara

Ante esto muchos agudizaron su mirada ya que era cierto nadie conocía su poder y eso trajo muchas dudas a todas las personas

"Pues yo solo espero ver una buena pelea" Hablo Odín mientras le levantaba la falda a Gabriel

"Odín-sama no haga eso" hablo una avergonzada Gabriel

"Sera mejor que pongan atención el partido está a punto de iniciar" advirtió Sierzech

Con estas palabras todos pusieron atención al encuentro

 **ZONA DEL ENFRENTAMIENTO**

En cada lado del círculo del coliseo aparecieron dos círculos mágicos en el primero salió la nobleza Gremory todos vestidos con el uniforme de la academia, en el segundo aparecieron dos personas el primero era un rubio (estaba vestido con la ropa del primer capítulo) y el segundo un pelinegro (ropa un poco más arriba) cuando salieron muchas mujeres de diversas razas se sonrojaron por su apariencia ya que aunque no se veía su cara se podía apreciar su cuerpo el cual tenía un aspecto físico listo para la batalla pero a la vez fresco ante la salida de los 2 grupos se oyeron muchos gritos de los espectadores

"Vaya que trajeron personas" hablo ise con una voz diferente por la mascara

"Si el estadio está a tope y también lo están transmitiendo a todas las facciones en pocas palabras todo mundo está viendo este encuentro así que disfruta ser el centro de atención jeje" hablo spectra

[ **ATENCION SOY GRAIFIA LUCIFUGE Y VOY A SER EL JUEZ DE ESTE ENCUENTRO ENTRE LA NOBLEZA GREMORY Y SPECTRA PHANTOM DE LA CASA QUE SE CREÍA EXTINTA SPECTRA JUNTO CON SU PEÓN, ESTE COMBATE SERÁ HASTA QUE TODOS LOS OPONENTES CONTRARIOS QUEDEN INCONSCIENTES, INICIEN]**

Después del anuncio una barrera se levantó para proteger a los espectadores

"Me alegro que no te acobardaras Gremory" hablo spectra

"Yo nunca me acobardaría en proteger el honor de mi familia, te hare pagar por el insulto el día de la reunión y lo hare derrotándote a ti y tu peón" hablo seriamente la pelirroja

Ante estas palabras spectra saco su espada a lo que todos los Gremory se pusieron en guardia pero el no ataco si no que se la dio a issei diciéndole que la cuidara a lo cual la recibió gustosamente diciéndole que la cuidaría para después ir a la parte más alejada del estadio y levantar una barrera de color roja todo ante la atenta mirada de todos ya que muchos se preguntaban qué haría, el solo activo un circulo mágico donde salieron unas cosas las cuales eran una silla don descansa brazos y pies, unas palomitas y dulces junto con refrescos, después se sentó y empezó a ver qué pasaba con todo esto saco caras de incredibilidad a todos menos a su nobleza la cual se estaba riendo menos issei el solo tenía una gran sonrisa aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de draig y ascalon ellos se estaban retorciendo de la risa

"Que significa esto spectra" hablo una muy enojada Gremory

"Perdón Gremory pero yo solo dije que iba a pelear para poder tener el mejor asiento del encuentro ya que no hay mejor asiento que uno en primera fila jeje" ante esas palabras la mandíbula de todos cayo

"Así que te propongo algo si vencen a mi peón yo me rendiré y aceptare mi derrota" lanzo su propuesta

Con estas palabras se originó un silencio ya que nadie creía lo que oía un solo peón contra una de las más poderosas noblezas del inframundo eso era algo descabellado pero aquí alguien lo hizo

"JAJAJAJ este tipo me cae mejor a cada momento" hablo azazel desde el palco

"Me estas subestimando" hablo Rías sacando pequeñas partículas de poder demoniaca de la destrucción

"Para nada solo que tengo plena confianza en mí peón, entonces aceptas" hablo spectra atrás de la barrera

"Muy bien es tu elección" dijo la pelirroja a lo cual el rubio solo sonrió

"Muy bien entonces que inicie el encuentro"

Con esto la tensión aumento con issei poniéndose en guardia

"Kiba, Xenovia ataque" hablo a los dos caballeros a lo cual asintieron y se lanzaron al combate

Xenovia saco a Durandal y Kiba una espada sacro-demoniaca y los 2 se lanzaron a issei, el solo saco la espada de spectra para poder bloquear ambas estocadas los 3 peleaban por el dominio entonces xenovia empuja a issei para qué kiba salte a su espalda y lanza la estocada kiba creía que lo lograría en eso issei da una patada a xenovia que la manda unos metros lejos para que a una velocidad asombrosa detenga la espada de kiba

Kiba al ver que no logra nada regresa con xenovia

"Debo aceptar que fue un buen ataque pero necesitaran más que eso para vencerme" aviso issei

"No te preocupes apenas comenzamos" dijo kiba

Entonces kiba se lanza otra vez en un 1 contra 1 dejando a xenovia atrás ambos se vuelven a batir lanzando cortes a diestra y siniestra cuando de pronto kiba invoca sus caballeros dragón rodeando al pelinegro, entonces los dragones se lanzan y kiba empieza a crea espadas alrededor de issei

Issei empieza a destruir los caballeros con cortes rápidos y precisos hasta que elimina al último entonces kiba volvió a combatir contra issei los 2 estaban muy parejos pero si te fijabas bien se veía que kiba le costaba seguirle el ritmo así estuvieron uno golpes hasta que se escuchó un grito "Kiba salta ahora" entonces kiba salta dejando a ver a xenovia que estaba cargando un disparo de energía demoniaco y sacro entonces disparo un tiro directo

Booooooooooooommmmm

Con eso todos se calmaron pero sin bajar su guardia ya que no escucharon ningún aviso

"Vaya ese si fue una buena estrategia lo malo es que el disparo es muy lento y da mucho tiempo para esquivar" dijo una voz atrás de los caballeros

Entonces los 2 voltearon para ver a issei que estaba cargando para ir en su contra pero en el último momento los instintos de issei le dijeron que saltara para que lo hiciera y pudiera ver que koneko había lanzado un golpe que destruyo esa parte del campo

"Si no me movia rápido hubiera estado en serios problemas, bueno será m-" no pudo terminar porque tuvo que esquivar un hechizo lanzado de Rosswerie

"Así que esto ya va más enserio supongo que me tengo que poner más intenso" dijo sosteniendo su espada con su mano derecha y en la izquierda haciendo una navaja de fuego

Primero avanzo a donde estaba koneko a una velocidad muy rápida para darle un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que se doblara y se elevara hasta la altura del estómago de issei quien dio una vuelta para dar una patada directo en la mandíbula de la Loli mandándola a volar donde esta Rías quien la atrapo, después fue con xenovia que no vio lo vio venir hasta que llego casi enfrente de ella entonces uso su espada para dar varias estocadas en varias partes del cuerpo haciéndola sangrar y que gritara para después con un impulso de magia mandarla a volar donde estaba koneko, después se fue con la otra torre para quedar enfrente de ella y empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde Rosswerie se veía acorralada entonces issei decidió agregar electricidad a sus nudillos haciendo que cuando dio un golpe las partes del cuerpo de ella se entumieran cuando Rosswerie empezó a perder velocidad por la electricidad issei aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en el estómago recubierto de fuego y luego una patada en las costillas para mandarla a volar, enseguida que termino con ella se dirigió con Kiba con quien volvió a intercambiar estocadas hasta que en un descuido de issei kiba logro atravesarlo en medio del estomago

"Supongo que se acabó esa herida no te dejara continuar" dijo con una sonrisa

"Te acuerdas que al principio me intentaste cortar con tu espada por la espalda pues te regreso el favor" dijo sacándole una duda al rubio para que después el pelinegro (recuerden que con la máscara su pelo es negro) que estaba enfrente se convirtió en electricidad que prosiguió a electrocutar todo su cuerpo e impidiendo que se mueva lo cual no desaprovecho issei ya que el apareció un poco arriba del rubio para después cortarlo desde el hombro hasta la cadera para después mandarlo a volar con un puñetazo en la mitad de la espalda

"Ahora quien es el qu-" no pudo terminar porque un relámpago le impacto mandándolo a volar unos metros y quien lo mando fue una pelinegra de cola de caballo que se veía muy molesta

"Eso dolió un poco no por nada tienes el apodo de sacerdotisa del trueno" elogio el enmascarado "pero no es suficiente yo te mostrare lo que el rayo puede hacer"

Entonces desplego un par alas de demonio para llegar a la altura de akeno para después conectarle un set de golpes en su estómago, pecho y cara después con una patada la mando al suelo

Cuando llego al suelo issei grito desde el suelo "este es un buen ataque de rayos" entonces junto sus manos y empezaron a aparecer pequeñas esferas de electricidad [CADENA DE RELAMPAGOS] y lanzo su ataque al principio se veían insignificantes esferas de energía pero al estar muy cerca de Akeno las esferas se expandieron y empezaron a explotaron creando una cúpula de electricidad con Akeno en medio gritando terminando con una explosión que la elevo un poco en el aire para que issei le disparara una esfera de fuego que cuando impacto la mando a donde estaban los demás heridos.

"Akeno" gritaron todos los Gremory cuando cayó Rías mando a Asia para que curara a todos los heridos

"Entonces quien sigue" desafío el pelinegro

"Estas lista Rías" dijo Ryu a lo que ella asintió "bien ya sabes que hacer como lo practicamos

Ryu se lanzó contra issei a un cuerpo a cuerpo empezaron a lanzarse puñetazos pero el que estaba recibiendo la mayoría era Ryu lo cual lo empezó a frustrar "desaparece" dijo Ryu dándole una patada en el estómago que lo arrastro unos metros después Ryu empezar a crear dagas de hielo a su alrededor para poder lanzarlas a lo que issei saco sus pistolas para eliminar los proyectiles pero vio que eran muchos por lo que decidió saltar lejos pero vio algo arriba y cuando volteo se encontró una gran piedra hecha de hielo y de un lado a Rías con un ataque del poder de la destrucción en ese momento se disponía a esquivar los ataques pero se dio cuenta que no se podía mover ya que Gasper había usado su poder para detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que no pudiera evitar los ataques dándose cuenta que no podría evitarlos decidió jugarse una carta que creo en su semana de entrenamiento

"METEORO GLACIAR" grito Ryu

"ESTRELLA DE DESTRUCCION" dijo Rías

Cuando estaban a punto de colisionar los ataques con issei el saca su espada y la clava en el piso para gritar "PROTECCION ESTELAR" creando un domo de fuego, electricidad y poder dragonico dándole una defensa perfecta

Boooooooommmmm

"Lo logramos" dijo la pelirroja a lo que Ryu y Gasper asintieron y los demás de su nobleza que ya estaban un poco mejor también celebraron pensando que ganaron

"Gremory yo no cantaría victoria todavía no anuncian que mi peón esta fuera de combate" hablo spectra que estaba observando todo el tiempo atrás de la barrera y tenía que decir que estaba impresionado por la habilidad que tenía ise ya que él sabía que había progresado pero no creyó que tanto y algo que lo alegro fue el último ataque que hizo issei para defenderse eso era algo que no lo había visto hacer y eso lo puso muy feliz

"En eso tiene razón" hablo una voz que venia del lugar del impacto de los hechizo en eso todos voltearon y se impresionaron ya que ese era uno de los ataques más poderosos de ellos y esta persona que los recibió apenas se ve lastimado nada más que unos raspones y un poco de humo saliendo de sus brazos y espada

Issei salió bien librado de ese ataque con su hechizo de defensa lo malo de ese hechizo es que gasta mucha magia y solo sirve bien si usa su [Balanze Breaker] por lo que veía que se acercaba el momento de sacar todo su poder

"Me alegro que salieras bien librado de ese ataque" felicito spectra a lo que issei solo volteo a verlo

"Pero creo que ya es hora no lo crees" volvió a hablar spectra consiguiendo una afirmación de issei ya que era el momento de quitar la mascara

"Bueno debo de felicitarlos ese ataque fue muy bueno aunque yo me esperaba algo mejor de todos ustedes después de todo se supone que se dicen llamar los más fuertes pero yo solo veo unos debiluchos" hablo issei con un tono de voz decepcionado para luego voltear a ver a Rías "Y pensar que quieres se la emperatriz de los [Reating Games] no me hagas reír si quieres eso deberás entrenar más y hacerte más fuerte no lo crees BUCHOU" hablo con una voz con una pizca de rencor

Con esas palabras se endurecieron sus miradas pero cuando escucharon la última palabra se confundieron ya que casi nadie qu no fuera los miembros del club, sona y su nobleza, su hermano o Azazel conocían el apodo de buchou lo cual hizo que se confundieran y pensaran quien era esta persona y si es que los conoce o si va a la escuela esas y otras preguntas pasaron por sus cabezas pero la realización llego a un rubio llamado Kiba que se puso a pensar que solo había una persona que reúne varias características las cuales son que conocía a su ama, iba a la escuela, conocía el apodo de su ama, era fuerte, y conocía el inframundo y ese era Hyodo Issei pero eso era imposible ¿verdad?

 **PALCO DE LÍDERES**

Decir que muchos estaban impresionados era una falacia nadie lo podía creer al principio este sujeto los impresiono por su manejo con la espada al igualar a los dos caballeros e incluso superarlos lo cual era algo muy difícil, luego su fuerza que podía igualar al de una torre con facilidad, después su manejo en la magia igualando a un alfil si combinabas esos 3 factores ya era alguien peligroso pero después vino su dominio en el rayo que superaba al de Akeno lo cual también era muy difícil no por nada ella era la hija de uno de las personas más fuertes en el uso del rayo y para ponerle la cereza del pastel que saliera limpio del ataque combinado de Rías y Ryu lo cual estaban seguros que no muchos saldrían bien librados de ese ataque y sin embargo aquí estaba el sano y salvo para finalizar la última frase que dijo causo confusión ya que parecía como si el los conociera a todos ellos eso menos 2 personas las cuales eran Azazel y Sona las cuales sumaron 2 más 2 y supieron quien estaba atrás de la máscara uno por su inteligencia y otro por sus años de vida pero para ellos era imposible no podía ser verdad

Entonces Sona volteo a ver a Azazel y dijo "es imposible que sea el verdad" pregunto Sona sacando dudas a todos

"De que hablas so-tan acaso sabes quién es el" pregunto serafall

"La verdad a mi también se me hace difícil pero no imposible habrá que ver para confirmar nuestras sospechas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros"

"De quien hablan Azazel" hablo Sierzech

"No sé muy bien solo sospecho tengo que ver más para confirmar mi teoría"

Después de eso todos pusieron más atención al encuentro

 **DE REGRESO AL ENCUENTRO**

"Que pasa buchou acaso piensas algo" luego volteo a ver a Kiba el cual tenía cara de incredibilidad "Veo que ya me descubriste pues supongo que es hora del final"

"De que ha-" no pudo terminar Rías por un aumento de energía

"Es hora de terminar este encuentro

(PONGAN LA CANCION "THE THEME OF ZEN AKU")

Entonces se levantó un pilar de energía alrededor de issei que lo cubriera y se soltaron las palabras que traerían conmoción a todo el inframundo y alegría a los niños porque su héroe regresaba a la acción

[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER]

Liberando todo el poder que tenía para traer a su nueva armadura y decir

¡BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCAIL MAILL!

Empezó a disminuir el piar de energía dejando al descubierto la imponente armadura pero esta era diferente a las ya vistas esta era diferente era una armadura más estilizada de un color rojo carmesí en el pecho y en el casco, combinado con negro media noche y rojo escarlata en los brazos y piernas con sus respectivas joyas rojas en lugar de verdes, en un brazo traía [Ascalon] en su máxima potencia que irradiaba energía, en la otra mano una espada de energía pura de 80 cm de color verde, sus alas se asemejaban más a las de un dragón y eran más grandes de como todos recordaban el casco se parecía al de valí solo que en lugar de dorado era negro, su pecho no cambio mucho solo que se veía más estilizado y tenía la cabeza de un dragón debajo de la jema

Esta imagen trajo conmoción y asombro a todos los espectadores, alegría y emoción a los niños y a los líderes shock y un poco de orgullo a la mayoría aunque Valí, Sairgoar Sona y su nobleza estaban asombrados y emocionados por esto e internamente Sona estaba dando brincos y babeando por la imagen imponente y llena de respeto que mostraba el castaño

"Te gusta Rías" hablo issei atraves del casco

Con estos hechos el grupo Gremory estaba conmocionado era imposible, tenía que ser un sueño ya que porque de todas las personas fuera el a quien ellos habían echado y al parecer había regresado más poderoso y dispuesto a barrer el suelo con ellos

"No no no esto no puede ser" hablo una histérica Rías

"Que pasa Rías acaso no querías verme" hablo con burla issei

"CALLATE todos disparen" rugió Rías lanzando enormes cantidades de energía de la destrucción, Akeno disparando rayos sacros, xenovia disparando con durandal, kiba lazando espadas elementales y sus caballeros dragón, Ryu lanzando meteoros de hielo, Koneko energía bañada de sengutsu, Rosswerie hechizos asgardianos todo eso junto formando un gran ataque de energia pero issei ni se inmuto el solo abrió sus brazos y se crearon círculos magigos donde salió un torrente fuego junto con dragón shots bañados en energia sacra de ascalon y de rayos todo eso combinado "DESTRUCCION PLANETARIA" GRITO issei y lanzo su ataque que contrarresto los otros y los venció haciendo que todos saltaran de donde estaban

en esa apertura issei promociono a caballo ganando una gran velocidad para llegar a kiba y dando costes en todo su cuerpo dejando una gran x en su pecho lo mismo fue con xenovia, después promociono a torre llegando a Koneko a quien le dio una combinación de golpes que la dejaron muy mal herida ya que esos golpes estaban bañados con rayos lo mismo fue con Rosswerie solo que fue con fuego, después promociono a alfil con el cual llego a gasper y Asia que estaban juntos y les lanzo un dragón shot por 10 combinado con rayos luego promociono a reina para atrapar a Akeno y darle una combinación de golpes de fuego para terminar con un pilar de fuego que la mando a volar, luego fue con Rías a quien le dio un Dragón Shot a quema ropa pero antes de que saliera volando la sujeto del cabello haciendo que grite para conectarle un potente golpe en el estómago que hizo que escupiera sangre para después darle una patada que hizo que volara y por último fue con Ryu llegando con el le dio una patada en la barbilla que lo mando a volar para después llegar con el y darle unas patadas en los costados, luego un puñetazo, un disparo en las piernas con sus pistolas y luego lo atravesó con sus espadas haciéndolo gritas por ultimo agarro su cabeza y lo mando a volar todos salieron volando al mismo lugar en el cual todos ellos estaban muy lastimados y apenas se podían parar

Terminando todo eso issei aterrizo y se puso a unos 10m de distancia junto con Spectra que decidió salir de su barrera para el gran final

"Te lo dije Rías Gremory tú y tu nobleza no son nada sin él [Sekyriuutey] pero no lo querías aceptar así que la mejor manera de hacerlo era que el mismo [Sekyriuutey] te humillara y mira que lo ha hecho" comenzó a hablar pero ella no contesto por el dolor

"Sera mejor que acabes ya" hablo a issei para luego irse otra vez a su lugar

"Rías este ataque lo cree en estas 2 semanas y se ha estado preparándonos desde que inicio el partido, tu dirás como fácil desde que empezó he mandado pequeñas partículas de electricidad al cielo para crear una tormenta eléctrica por lo que puedo lograr mi ataque"

hablo para después levantar su mano al cielo y lanzando un rayo al cielo "Adiós Rías esto se acabó" bajando su mano y gritando "KIRIN" cuando de pronto se oye un rugido como si una bestia esperara su presa cuando de pronto se ve un dragón oriental de electricidad que iba directo a los Gremory

RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se creó un gran cráter y no se veía nada más que polvo y el lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral por la magnitud del ataque, nadie hablaba ni movia un musculo

Hasta que se escucharon las palabra que sacudiría a todas las facciones

[RIAS GREMORY Y SU NOBLEZA NO PUEDEN CONTINUAR]

[SPECTRA PHANTOM ES EL GANADOR]

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL MIS LECTORES ESPERO QUE LA PELEA Y EL CAPÍTULO EN GENERAL LES GUSTARA Y NO LOS HAYA DECEPCIONADO CRÉANME QUE PUSE TODO MI EMPEÑO Y ME ESMERE YA QUE ERA LA PRIMER PELEA QUE ESCRIBÍA**

 **DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS SI FUE BUENA, MALA O ACEPTABLE**

 **BUENO SIN MAS NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	6. Chapter 6 Consecuencias

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON ESTA HISTORIA Y TAMBIÉN PARA PEDIR PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA YA QUE NO PUDE ESCRIBIR POR CIERTOS INCONVENIENTES Y UN POCO DE FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA, TAMBIÉN PARA ACLARAR QUE LAS PAREJAS DE ISSEI DE EMPEZARAN A NOTAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, BUENO ESO ES TODO**

 **Y SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes prensando: "Es buena idea"

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CONSECUENCIAS**

[RIAS GREMORY Y SU NOBLEZA NO PUEDEN CONTINUAR]

[SPECTRA PHANTOM ES EL GANADOR]

Una vez que terminaron de decirse esas palabras todo el lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral donde nadie se movía ni pronunciaba nada hasta que

WOOWWWOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se vino la horda de aplausos y vítores por esa esplendida demostración de poder, los niños estaban eufóricos porque su más grande héroe y símbolo era tan genial y todos querían seguir sus pasos, los grandes demonios estaban impresionados por todos estos acontecimientos y se preguntaban que más tenía guardado el joven issei.

 **PALCO DE LÍDERES**

En este lugar estaban todos conmocionados aunque por distintas cuestiones

Sierzech, Irina y Ravel estaban impactados por el desenlace de la pelea ya que tal paliza que recibió el grupo Gremory fue brutal algo que no se hubieran imaginado y para añadirle la cereza al pastel el causante de esta paliza fue ni más ni menos que Hyodo Issei aquel individuo al que no le apostaban nada y que termino arrasando con sus antiguos compañeros, en este momento Irina y Ravel estaban en un caos en sus mentes que no sabían que pensar ya que sus amigos mordieron prácticamente el polvo.

Otras reacciones son como las de Azazel, Odin y Michel que estaban también algo sacudidos por estos acontecimientos pero por otro lado estaban sumamente felices por como resulto ya que no era ningún secreto que ellos estaban encontrar de la decisión que tomo Rías Gremory y los demás y pues ver al castaño regresar más fuerte y con la cabeza en alto los ponía sumamente felices

Vali, Sairgoar, Saji, Artur, Bikou estaban emocionados por el despliegue de poder del castaño y estaban ansiosos por un combate con él ya que con el nivel que mostro haría que sin duda un combate con el fuera emocionante por no decir lo menos y por otro lado estaban felices por la paliza que brindo el castaño ya que a sus ojos todos ellos se lo merecían

Yasaka estaba sumamente feliz por el resultado e impresionada por el poder del protector de los Yonkais y su hija estaba brincando de la emoción por su gran héroe

Y para terminar Serafall, Gabriel, Kuroka, La Fay y Sona que estaban con estrellitas en los ojos y con un pequeño sonrojo aunque interiormente Sona estaba casi cacheteando la banqueta por el gran porte de su amor platónico pero fuera de eso las 3 estaban en éxtasis por el gran poder y elegancia que ejercía el castaño en el campo de batalla por no decir que su físico que mostro al principio de la pelea y su actitud seria y un poca misteriosa le sumaba puntos a lo atractivo

"Wow eso nunca me lo hubiera esperado" hablo Saji con una sonrisa con eso saco de su estupor a todos

"Ciertamente Saji, Issei encontró una forma de impresionarnos a todos" hablo Sona acomodándose sus lentes y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa divertida

"Quien pensaría que el chico se uniría a la familia Spectra" hablo Odin sujetando su barba "Sinceramente issei mostro nuevas cosas no lo crees Sierzech" hablo volteándose a él al pelirrojo

"Tienes razón Ise-kun nos volvió a impresionar, bueno me retiro tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana, Ravel, Irina me acompañan" hablo volteando a ver a las chicas

"claro Sierzech-sama" dijeron al unísono y procedieron los 3 a salir

"Bueno pues yo también me retiro y a esperar para ver como resulta todo este show" hablo Azazel saliendo de la habitación dejando a todos los demás hablando sobre la paliza al Grupo Gremory

 **ZONA DE DESCANSO DEL ESTADIO**

Vemos a un castaño y a un rubio actualmente parado platicando en medio de los vestidores donde estaban antes de iniciar la pelea

"Debo felicitarte por tu rendimiento en el campo de batalla ya que demostraste inteligencia táctica y un amplio nivel de poder, también tu dominio en la espada y en el uso de la magia elemental y también debo decirte que me impresionaron tu escudo que creaste parea salir ileso del ataque combinado de la vaca tetona y el diablito de porcelana y también con tu ataque KIRIN que me impresiono mucho y me gustaría que me lo enseñaras ya que estuvo ¡GENIAL¡" Felicito Spectra con entusiasmo y mucha emoción en lo ultimo

"Gracias me hace feliz que todo mi esfuerzo con el entrenamiento rindiera sus frutos y que te impresionara" hablo issei

"Pero no solo me impresionaste a mi estuve viendo la reacción de todos incluyendo los del palco de líderes mientras estaba atrás de mi barrera y déjame decirte que todos estaban conmocionados otros extasiados y a los niños que estaban en medio del publico los vi con estrellitas en los ojos jejeje" informo el rubio

"Wow nunca me lo hubiera imaginado que causara tales reacciones sé que antes tenía mis movimientos y era un monstruo en cuestión de poder pero siempre quedaba al borde del de la pelea haciendo que fuera muy pareja y también muy exhausto pero en esta ocasión hice esta pelea toda a mi favor y fue contra oponentes que aunque me cueste admitirlo no son fáciles que digamos todos ellos tienen un amplio nivel de poder y aun así no me pudieron hacer nada y todavía me quedaron fuerzas para continuar es por eso que te agradezco mucho a ti a todos los demás por ayudarme a superar mi nivel ya que si ustedes nunca hubiera tenido ese nivel con la espada, con la magia y todo lo demás" dijo inclinándose

"Sniff me vas hacer llorar ise-kun" hablo mizore con un pañuelo en la mano y limpiándose las lágrimas y con Keimi y Saeko a lado

"chi chicas desde cuando están aquí" pregunto issei un poco asombrado porque nunca las sintió llegar

"Desde que dijiste que eras un monstruo en cuestión de poder, también déjame felicitarte por tu victoria aplastante" hablo una sonriente Keimi

"Si y déjame decirte que fue hermoso whaaaa" llorando cómicamente Mizore y sacándole gotas de estilo anime a todos

"Claro, bueno como decía ya que están aquí muchas gracias por todo" dijo inclinándose un poco

"Para nada issei nosotros lo hacíamos con mucho gusto o no chicas" dijo Keimi hablándole a las otras 2

"si/si" contestaron al unísono

"Si ise-kun nosotros lo hacíamos para ayudarte aparte así podía pasar más tiempo contigo" le dijo Mizore acercándose lo más que podía sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a issei hasta antes que Saeko la jalara para que se alejara un poco

"MOOOO Saeko aburrida" haciendo un puchero

"ya tranquilízate Mizore" hablo Saeko para después voltear a ver a issei "como decía Mizore ise-kun nosotras lo hacíamos para ayudarte" dijo aunque interiormente también pensaba lo mismo que Mizore haciéndole salir un pequeño sonrojo que solo vieron Keimi y Spectra provocando que rían un poco ya que los 2 sabían lo que pasaba por las cabezas de sus compañero

"tos tos" llamando la atención Spectra "Bueno issei será mejor que nos vallamos para poder charlar mejor y planear que diremos en la entrevista sobre el resultado del encuentro dentro de 1 semana" haciendo que todos asintieran para proceder a salir hasta que un viejo pervertido conocido del castaño los intercepta

"Hola Odín-sama" hablaron todos respetuosamente e inclinándose

"Hola muchacho es bueno verte y por favor no se inclinen"

"Es bueno verte viejo que te trae por aquí" hablo issei

"Solo para venir a felicitarte por tu extraordinaria actuación y tu demostración de poder en el combate debo decir que nos impresionaste no solo a mi sino a todos los espectadores y por demostrar tu valía al grupo Gremory" hablo con un tono de respeto

"No fue nada viejo solo estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer" dijo issei rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

"Bueno si tú lo dices, y que no me vas a presentar a tus compañeros" dijo Odín

"Claro perdón ellos son mis compañeros de nobleza y mi nuevo amo ellos son, Spectra Phantom, Keimi su prometida, Saeko y Mizore" hablo señalando a cada uno de ellos

"Mucho gusto Odín-sama es un placer conocerlo" hablo Spectra a lo que asintieron las demás

"También mucho gusto de conocer al último miembro del clan Spectra, es una lástima que solo quedas tu" hablo con seriedad Odín

"No se preocupe Odín-sama aunque sea el último miembro de mi clan lo hare estar en lo más alto del inframundo" hablo Spectra sin pisca de duda

"Me alegro muchacho te pareces mucho a uno de los anteriores líderes de tu clan que fue cuando tu clan estuvo en lo más alto de todo y un amigo mío y ya que veo que quieres seguir sus pasos yo te ofrezco mi ayuda en lo que necesites por lo viejos tiempos de la familia Spectra y por la ayuda que le brindaste a Issei un gran compañero de la perversión" dijo haciendo que se sorprendan todos pero más a Spectra ya Odín conocía a su familia y le estaba brindando ayuda jejej este día no podía ir mejor para el primero su siervo aplasta a los Gremory dejándolos mal parados ante a vista de todos y aumentando la luz en la que se veía su clan y después uno de los líderes de las facciones le viene a brindar su ayuda en lo que necesita que más podía pedir

"Muchas gracias Odín-sama no sé cómo agradecérselo" dijo inclinándose para mostrar su gratitud

"Tontería muchacho levántate y llega a lo más alto, bueno sin más me despido e issei otra vez felicidades por tu victoria me despido y que el camino de la perversión te ilumine" hablo y dijo lo último con una sonrisa lasciva" procedió a desaparecer en un círculo mágico

Dejando el lugar en silencio el cual se rompió por issei "Wow nunca me espere eso, felicidades" poniendo una mano en su hombro

"Gracias supongo aunque también fue gracias a ti" sonrió Spectra

"Ne todo fue gracias a ti, por cierto cambiando de tema conoces a alguien que pueda ser buen manager" pregunto con duda haciendo levantar una ceja de Spectra

"Para que" sembró su duda

"Es que necesito un manager que me ayude para el show del Oppai Dragón" respondió

"Que no tenías al pollo frito como manager" intento verificar

"No a ella la despedí hace 2 meses mandándole una carta diciendo sus deficiencias ya que por andar de siguiendo a Ryu como un cachorro descuido su trabajo aunque creo que no la ha leído ni siquiera" volvió a responder

"AAAHHHH bueno si tengo a alguien perfecto para el trabajo aunque hubiera preferido que me dijeras antes para que no estuvieras sin asistente por 2 meses" hablo reprochándole a issei

"Perdón es que en ese tiempo estaba más enfocado en otras cosas" dijo un poco apenado ya que no se le había ocurrido antes

"Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos no crees" volvió a hablar issei y empezando a caminar hasta que se detuvo por una sensación de peligro a su espalda para que cuando se volteara se encontrara con 3 mujeres que se habían quedado calladas con el ultimo comentario que soltó Odín y que en este momento están rodeadas con un aura negra qué no auguraba nada bueno para el castaño

"Chicas están bien" hablo un temeroso

"DIME ISSEI COMO ESTA ESO DEL CAMINO DE LA PERVERSION" hablo una sonriente Saeko

"SI DINOS ISSEI ACASO ERES UN PERVERTIDO" hablo otra sonriente Mizore

"NO ME DIGAS QUE NOS HAS ESTADO ESPIANDO ISSEI" Hablo otra sonriente Keimi con un tono de voz demasiado dulce

Con eso el castaño estaba hecho gelatina "chicas como creen que yo haría eso yo sería incapaz" hablo un temeroso issei tratando de convencer a las chicas pero viendo sus caras se veía que no le creían por lo que opto por hacer lo más macho que haría un hombre que se respeta en este momento y es esconderse atrás de su amo

"Y porque mierda te escondes atrás de mi" abro un Spectra sorprendido

"Porque si me escondo atrás de ti no me harán nada ya que eres su prometido y amo" explico

"Y eso que os títulos no valen nada cuando una mujer se enoja y peor aún si son 3" hablo un temeroso Spectra a lo que issei se separó un poco para quedársele viendo con un rostro serio "Que" pregunto Spectra

"Nunca me creí que fueras así" hablo con una voz decepcionada

"De que hablas" pregunto otro dudoso"

"Que fueras un estirado por tu prometida" volvió hablar decepcionado

A lo que un ofendido Spectra responde "yo no soy ningún estirado si yo quiero hago que me respeten y que hagan lo que yo diga después de todo soy el líder" hablo con orgullo aunque no duro mucho ya que sintió una presencia peligrosa atrás de el por lo que se volteo para terminar todo pálido ya que enfrente de él estaba su prometida con una sonrisa demasiado dulce y un aura de muerte con una máscara hanryu atrás de ella todo eso junto espantaría al mismísimo Trihexa

"ASI QUE ERES EL LIDER, NO ES ASI AMO" hablo con un tono de voz que prometía dolor "Chicas porque no les enseñamos a los hombres a respetarnos" sugirió encontrando aceptación en la propuesta haciendo que los dos hombres se abrasaran por el miedo de a las mujeres

"Corremos2 sugirió uno "Corremos" acepto el otro y así salieron corriendo, volando, trotando o como pudieran para salvarse de la furia femenina

"REGRESEN AQUÍ" gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo para luego salir corriendo para atrapar y tortu digo hablar con los hombres

 **Lugar desconocido**

Nos encontramos en una sala un poco iluminada y en el centro un hombre con un traje completo negro y camisa desabrochada, zapatos negros muy brillantes, guantes blancos en las 2 manos, cabello de color negro y unos ojos color rojo intenso

"Así que la familia Spectra regreso y fuerte por lo que veo además de eso el [Sekyryuutey] está con ellos y derrotaron a la nobleza de Rías Gremory que no es nada débil y peor aún de una manera humillante, supongo que tendré que estudiarlos a fondo" hablo con una voz gruesa que infundía respeto y miedo para después procedes a salir de donde estaba

 **CEDE PRINCIPAL DEL TERRITORIO DEMONIACO: LUGAR DE LAS ENTREVISTAS**

Nos encontramos en el salón donde se llevara a cabo la entrevista sobre el partido de Spectra vs Gremory como se había planeado por un lado tenemos a la familia Spectra con Mizore y Saeko en las esquinas, a Spectra en el centro y a Keimi e Issei a su lado todos ellos habían decidido tomar esa semana para descansar y planificar la tortura o entrenamiento como lo quisieran ver que le iba a poner Keimi a Issei, Saeko y Mizore

Hablando de Issei él había tenido una de las mejores semana desde hace un tiempo fue como si enfrentar a sus antiguos compañeros y derrotarlos le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, también el empezó a tener mejor relación con Saeko y Mizore y se había dado cuenta de las miradas que ellas le lanzaban a él por lo que había tomado la decisión de hacer algo especial con ellas en unos pocos días para aumentar su vínculo y porque no ver si llegaban a algo más, también Spectra ya le contacto un nuevo manager y él lo conocería en unos pocos días para poder agilizar todo lo que tenía pendiente

También por otro lado tenemos a Spectra que también había tenido una de las mejores semanas de su vida ya que quien diría que haber unido a issei a su nobleza le traería tantos beneficios la verdad el solo lo quería en su familia porque veía un muchacho con un gran potencial y él lo quería poner en el camino correcto pero la vida trae muchas sorpresas ya que ahora no solo cuenta con el apoyo de la facción nórdica por Odín sino que también los Yonkais lo apoyan por orden de su líder Yasaka y su hija Kunou, también contaba con los ángeles y caídos por Michael, Gabriel y Azazel diciendo que lo apoyarían en lo que necesitara aunque Azazel también lo hacía para pedir ayuda en lo que necesite ya que el sabia de la inteligencia en la familia Spectra, también cuenta con el apoyo de la Maou Serafall y él sabía muy bien que esa ayuda extra con los líderes de las facciones era en gran parte gracias a Issei de verdad que no sabía porque Gremory se deshizo del pero bueno bien dicen por ay que la basura de uno es la riqueza de otro nunca se había sentido más identificado con ese dicho que ahorita

En resumidas cuentas la familia Spectra había tenido una gran semana

Pero ahora vamos a la primera fila donde están sentados los miembros de la familia Gremory los cuales algunos están todavía con vendas por la paliza que sufrieron donde el más lastimado es Ryu ya sea física como moralmente todos ellos se encuentran en la sombre de lo que estaban hasta antes del partido ya que no solo habían sido humillados públicamente sino que también habían tenido una de las peores semanas de su vida según Rías Gremory

ya que después de que habían sufrido esa humillante derrota todos ellos estuvieron un día completo en coma ya que el último ataque que lanzo el castaño fue demasiado poderoso ya que ni siquiera el sistema de seguridad de los [Reating Games] le pudo ayudar en su totalidad una vez que todos despertaron se dieron cuenta que los ataque que sufrieron tendrían secuelas por unos días impidiéndoles moverse muy bien pero al que le fue peor fue a Ryu ya que tanto su cuerpo como su ego fueron dañados también su cuerpo sufrió un daño que le causaría dolor unas semanas al igual que le dejarían una cicatrices

Después que salieron del hospital todos ellos decidieron que iban a tomar esa semana de descanso y distanciarse de todos para reflexionar si ese iba a ser el plan pero la vida no quería eso ya que unos pocos días que salieron del hospital Rías Gremory se dio cuenta del peso que tenía Hyodo Issei en las personas primero la pequeña alianza que tenían con los Yonkais se rompió completamente para pasar a la familia Spectra, después los caídos y los Asgardianos de hecho los ángeles todavía están con la familia Gremory solo porque Irina intercedió por ellos pero todos sabían que estaban en la cuerda floja ya que también Irina estaba empezando a perder el respeto entre las tropas del cielo por su abandono al castaño después de todo lo que había hecho por ella en pocas palabras las pequeñas alianzas extras que tenía la familia Gremory se perdieron ya que gran parte de esas alianzas eran gracias a cierto castaño y al ver que lo desecharon como un pedazo de basura pues no fue muy bien vista por el público lo cual también provoco que la familia Gremory en general perdiera la buena luz ante la sociedad y pasaron a ser vistos como una familia que solo busca poder en lugar de ser la familia que se jactaba de ser una que cuidaba a sus miembros como una familia con esa nueva luz ante la sociedad pues las cosas para la heredera Gremory o posiblemente ex heredera ya que aunque contaba con el apoyo de sus padres que la ayudaban con el gran error que cometió pues digamos que los ancianos consejeros de la familia no vieron con muy buenos ojos lo que hizo ya que gracias a las decisiones que tomo no solo afectaron a ella sino a toda la familia quedando ante sus ojos como una persona que no es apta para tomar el manto de la familia y no tiene aptitudes para dirigir un poderoso clan demoniaco es por eso que todos ellos estaban viendo el modo de quitarla para poder poner a su hermano en su lugar el cual creen que manejaría mejor las cosas que una niña caprichosa a como ellos lo ven y para ponerle la cereza al pastel sus relaciones con todo el grupo Sitri, el de Vali y el de su primo estaban muy tensas ya que todos ellos consideraban al castaño como un amigo en el cual confiarían sus vidas y otras que estaban enamoradas de él quedando como casi una escoria por abandonar a alguien que les dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio, también Ryu ahora ya no mostraba cariño ni les prestaba atención ya que su orgullo fue aplastado por un clase baja a sus ojos haciendo que se enfoque en entrenar y ser un emo resentido que ya no les presta atención a ninguna de ellas

En pocas palabras ella y todo su grupo la había cagado en grande ya que cambio un chico amable, que daba todo de el para ayudar y no pedía nada a cambio por un cara bonita pero sin sentimiento y que se cree el centro de atención haciéndolos perder incontables cosas como apoyo, alianzas, amistad y al final quedaron como algo peor que la escoria a la vista publica

Luego al filo del público teníamos a Ravel Phoenix e Irina las cuales lucias un semblante entre sombrío y deprimido ya que para empezar Ravel en el transcurso de la semana se había enterado que estaba desempleada desde hace 2 meses y ella nunca se enteró por andar siguiendo a Ryu este despido le costó también una mirada negativa ante los ancianos consejeros de su familia ya que al ser la manager del [Sekyriuutey] les daba una mejor luz ante el público pero con ese despido esa luz desapareció, luego la mirada de reproche de su padre y su hermano ya que apoyaban mucho al castaño y aprobaban una relación con el pero al ver lo que hizo su hija/hermana quedaron muy decepcionados, luego tenemos a Irina que también había tenido una semana de pesadilla ya que su gran señor Miguel ahora la ve con un tono de voz vacía y sin el cariño que antes le tenía ya que el apreciaba mucho al castaño, también las personas entre las filas de los ángeles hablaban a su espalda sobre que era un traidora o una convenenciera y otras cosas provocando que el aprecio y el peso político que tenía ella se fuera esfumando ante sus ojos mientras se remplazaba por reproche y vergüenza

En pocas palabras todo el grupo Gremory, Ravel e Irina la habían cagado en grande y ya no lo podían remediar

Total todas las personas siguieron sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que "Bueno señores y señoras es hora de empezar la entrevista al grupo Spectra" hablo el presentador y con eso empezaron la ronda de preguntas

"Primero la señorita de la 5º fila por favor" hablo Spectra refiriéndose a una señorita de pelo castaño y ojos color miel

"Gracias, mi pregunta sería desde cuando Hyodo Issei forma parte de su nobleza y cómo fue que lo reencarno" lanzo la pregunta que querían muchos

"Bueno para responder la primera pregunta el forma parte de mi nobleza desde hace poco más de 3 meses y sobre cómo lo reencarne pues digamos que vi un potencial que se tenía que explotar por lo que le pedí que se uniera a mí y fuera parte de mi familia al principio estaba reacio pero después de darle mis argumentos acepto y he estado muy feliz de que aceptara mi oferta desde entonces" explico el rubio

"Solos ellos forman su nobleza" pregunto otro

"No actualmente mi sequito está casi completo solo me falta una pieza pero los demás están en misiones que les pedí y no pudieron estar presentes por lo que solo traje a mi único peón, mi alfil y caballo al igual que mi prometida y mi reina" hablo calmadamente y sacando sorpresa ya que su sequito está casi completo

"Mi pregunta es para el joven issei" hablo un hombre mayor haciendo que afirmara el castaño "Actualmente es feliz en el grupo Spectra y era así de poderoso cuando salió del grupo Gremory" pregunto

"Para responder la verdad es que estar feliz sería un eufemismo ya que yo estoy sumamente contento con estar en la familia Spectra ya que ellos me aceptaron y me apoyaron en todo lo que necesite y sobre lo poderoso que era la verdad es que ni se acerca ya que yo tenía poder pero estaba mal enfocado pero mis compañeros Mizore, Saeko, Keimi y mi rey Spectra me brindaron el entrenamiento adecuado para sacar a relucir mis virtudes lo cual me puso muy contento ya que incremente mi poder y control a pasos agigantados" respondió con sinceridad y sacando unas expresiones tristes y arrepentidas del grupo Gremory

"Otra pregunta joven Issei como toma la decisión de Rías Gremory sobre su cambio por el joven Ryu" pregunto sacando curiosidad de todos sobre todo del grupo Gremory e incluso de sus compañeros de nobleza pero enseguida todos se dieron cuenta de que fue mala idea ya que el semblante alegre del castaño desapareció para ser remplazado por una expresión irritada y unos ojos que en lugar de alegría había enojo y traición en ellos

"Perdón pero esa respuesta es personal podrían hacer otra" hablo con una voz cargada de malestar y molestia que acojono a varios, trajo comprensión en su grupo y trajo tristeza y auto desprecio en sus antiguos compañeros ya que todos ellos sabían que el castaño había sufrido por su traición y era algo con lo que debían de cargar para siempre aunque tenían la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglaran no sabían lo ingenuas que eran

Viendo la tensión en el lugar un reportero cambio a otra pregunta "Yo tengo otra pregunta para la señorita Keimi decían que eran prometidos es cierto eso" pegunto y haciendo que su cometido de cambiar el ambiente diera resultado

"Si lo que dijo Spectra-kun es cierto soy su prometida y planeamos casarnos en unos meses" contesto felizmente y provocando otras preguntas sobre como inicio sus relación y cuanto llevan juntos a lo cual ellos 2 contestaron gustosamente para que luego viniera otra pregunta

"Yo tengo una pregunta para el señor Issei, el programa Oppai Dragón continuara" preguntando algo que les interesaba a los niños que estaban viendo la entrevista y sacándole una sonrisa al castaño otra vez

"Si tengo planes para el programa que tengo que ver con mi nuevo manager" contesto y sacando unas dudas a otros

"Nuevo manager, pero que no su manager era la señorita Ravel Phoenix" pregunta la duda general

"No la señorita Ravel Phoenix dejo de ser mi manager desde hace 2 meses ya que había descuidado el trabajo por lo que tuve que buscar a otra persona con el cual voy a ver sobre una idea que trata sobre un crossover de mi seria y el de Serafall-sama" contesto trayendo felicidad y emoción a los niños sobre esa idea y desgracia y decepción para Ravel ya que una vez más se da cuenta sobre el error de su estúpida acción ya que un haber participado en un proyecto así le abriría muchas puertas y ahora ya no va a poder y esa participación será de otra persona con eso se seguía sumergiendo en su miseria

Y así continuaron varias rondas de preguntas para todos los integrantes del grupo Spectra hasta que

"Bueno señores y señoras con esto termina la entrevista espero que la disfrutaran y se respondieran sus dudas" termino de hablar haciendo que todos se levantaran para proceder a irse hasta que una persona hablo atrayendo la atención de todos "Nada más para aclarar algo nos podría decir su meta y a que aspira en el futuro si no es molestia" se lanzó lo último donde varios esperaron su respuesta provocando que a Spectra le saliera una sonrisa salvaje y contestara con una voz imponente

"Mi meta es hacer que mi clan resurja y es el más importante del inframundo al igual que conquistar los [Reating Games] es por eso que declaró en este momento que" luego se puso en el centro de la sala y levanto la vista donde se apreciaba un brillo en sus ojos de que lograría cualquier cosa

 **"Me voy a unir desde este momento a los juegos de competición profesionales"**

 **Y CORTE**

 **Que tal les pareció el capítulo bueno, malo o regular por favor dejen su opinión en la caja de comentarios**

 **Y también otra vez perdón por la demora del capítulo el siguiente no se tardara tanto**

 **Y por ultimo si tienen sugerencias sobre algo háganmelo saber**

 **Y sin mas me despido, hasta la proxima**


	7. Chapter 7 TIEMPO LIBRE Y PREPARACIONES

**Hola queridos lectores sé que me quieren asesinar y realmente no los culpo y es por eso que quiero pedir disculpas por el gran atraso del capítulo después de todo después de terminar el capítulo anterior quise tomar un respiro de unas semanas y ponerme a escribir el capítulo a principios de enero pero cuando me ponía a escribir las ideas no se plasmaban como yo las quería, no les encontraba coherencia a mi escritura y tampoco iba a subir un trabajo que no me convencía ya que de eso no se trata el asunto es por eso que pido perdón pero es que la verdad se me complico mucho espero que me entiendan y les aviso que yo no abandonare esta historia ya que me gusta el rumbo que está tomando y puede que me tarde a veces pero que la abandone eso nunca**

 **Pero bueno sin más los dejo para que disfruten el capitulo**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPITULO 7: RECUERDOS, TIEMPO LIBRE Y PREPARACIONES**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Spectra había hecho su declaración de unirse lo antes posible a los juegos de clasificación para profesionales y su solicitud fue bien tomada por la gran mayoría de los organizadores acordando que se mandaría la propuesta y se le daría una respuesta en un periodo d semanas por las preparaciones que se tendrían que hacer, esto por supuesto fue bien tomado por Spectra y su nobleza por lo que dijeron que esperarían la respuesta y sin más se fueron.

Actualmente nos encontramos en la sala de entrenamiento donde nuestro castaño favorito con un conjunto de ropa deportiva para su mayor comodidad ya que estaba haciendo las últimas Katas de su entrenamiento

"FIU esto es cansado no sé cómo me he logrado mantener en estos una semana con el nuevo entrenamiento para la espada" hablo al aire y con cansancio

[Tranquilo compañero debo decir que lo has estado haciendo bien después de todo no cualquiera lograría este entrenamiento infernal] hablo el dragón de forma consoladora y animadora

[Draig tiene razón lo has hecho bien aunque debo de decir que a quien mierda se le ocurre un infierno como este, y yo creía que Spectra era un negrero este Ryu lo supera por mucho y lo peor de todo es que dicen que Keimi es peor] se quejo la espada para terminar con un escalofrió en lo último por imaginarse el entrenamiento de su compañera de nobleza

El castaño y el dragón también les dio miedo al imaginarse el entrenamiento al que se sometería el con la reina de la familia Spectra, después de ese pequeño trauma le llego el recuerdo de cómo se metió en este infierno.

 **[FLASH BACK 3 DIAS DEPUES DE LA ENTREVISTA]**

Nos encontramos en un pequeño enfrentamiento de espadas entre Issei y Saeko el cual termino en empate por lo que estaban platicando sobre técnica y otras cosas hasta que apareció su rey con una sonrisa misteriosa

"Excelente combate los felicito especialmente a ti ise-kun ya que has progresado muy rápido" alabo el rubio a lo cual los dos se avergonzaron

"Gracias Spectra/Spectra-sama" respondieron ambos

"Saeko te tengo una sorpresa" hablo misteriosamente y consiguió una mirada interrogante de ella por lo que continuo "Ryu llega en unos momentos" termino con una sonrisa consiguiendo un grito de alegría y ojos brillantes de la peli morada

"Enserio eso es genial ya quiero ver de nuevo a Ryu-sensei" grito toda emocionada

"perdón pero quien es Ryu Spectra" pregunto un confundido issei

"Cierto todavía no te cuento de él, resulta que Ryu es mi segundo caballero que es todo un maestro de la espada y quien fue el maestro de Saeko" respondió a la duda

"Genial ya quiero conocerlo" dijo algo emocionado por conocer a un nuevo compañero de nobleza y un maestro de la espada

No tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que de pronto un remolino de hojas de sakura apareció en medio del campo de entrenamiento cuando se disipo el remolino apareció un hombre de unos 2 años con un físico desarrollado su vestimenta era la de un ninja de color negro y que ocultaba todo su cuerpo menos sus brazos y en su cara también estaba cubierta dejando solo a la vista sus ojos de una tonalidad verde con tonos dorados, en su espalda se encontraba una katana de mango rojo y unos kunais en su muslo derecho toda su apariencia gritaba respeto y poder, algo que no cualquiera podría manifestar con solo su mera presencia

"Ryu-sensei" grito una entusiasmada Saeko que se lanzó en un abrazo a una de las personas más queridas para ella

"Es bueno verte de nuevo saeko-chan me alegro mucho de verte y mira cómo has crecido ya eres toda una dama" respondió el ninja feliz y con una voz grave mientras regresaba el abrazo y después revolvía el pelo de la peli purpura causando que esta hiciera un puchero que le pareció muy lindo a issei que estaba observando todo desde lejos y se asombró un poco por la actitud de su compañera ya que con casi nadie actuaba así, eso demostraba el cariño que le tenía a esa persona

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Ryu" dijo el rubio que entraba en escena y procedía a darle un abrazo como saludo

"También es bueno verte viejo amigo" respondió este para después regresar el abrazo

"Como has estado Ryu y cómo te ha ido en la misión que te pedí que hicieras no tuviste ningún problema" pregunto Spectra después de terminar el abrazo

"Bien todo va en orden y sobre la misión ya la termine tuve un poco de complicaciones con eliminar a los demonios que azotaba a la pequeña ciudad pero nada de qué preocuparse después de unos reajustes logre hacerla sin ningún problema y cumplí con excelencia el trabajo, también te manda las gracias el alcalde del pueblo y que si necesitas ayuda él te ayudara en todo lo que pueda" Respondió

"Me alegro realmente por un momento pensé que necesitarías ayuda con la eliminación de los demonios errantes y ya iba a mandar a alguien a ayudarte si no recibía noticias de ti en 2 idas pero viendo por como resulto pienso que todo salió muy bien y dime te quedaras unos días o visitaras a tu pueblo" hablo de sus dudas y pregunto interesado

"Supongo que me quedare unas semanas antes de irme sirve que convivo con Saeko y me cuentas de los nuevos sucesos que han pasado" Respondió este

"Excelente eso me alegra y si no te preocupes yo te contare todo lo nuevo" dijo este relajadamente

"Eto" hablo llamando la atención de todos

"Ha cierto Ryu te presento a mi nuevo y único peón Hyudo Issei" señalando a issei "Ise te presento a mi primer caballero Ryu Hayabusa" presento a Ryu

"Es un gusto conocerlo Ryu-san" dijo issei entusiasmado

Ryu solo se le quedo viendo por unos momentos con una mirada calculadora, issei se sintió un poco nervioso con esa mirada ya que sentía como si lo observaran completamente sin que nada se le escapara, después de unos pocos momentos Ryu solo sonrió bajo la máscara y extendió su brazo "Es un gusto conocerte ise-kun espero que nos llevemos bien" issei solo sonrió y le dio el brazo

"Me alegro que se lleven bien" hablo Spectra, después de eso hablaron un poco hasta que issei tuvo unas dudas

"Perdón pero puedo preguntar de dónde eres Ryu, eres ninja y como conociste a Spectra" pregunto el castaño

Ryu y Spectra se vieron por un momento para después encogerse de hombros y responder

"Soy de una pequeña aldea en el norte de Asia donde me entrene en las artes del sigilo y el engaño, también me entrene con la espada y otras artes ninja, viví, entrene e hice otras cosas en mi pueblo que era tranquilo o eso fue hasta que lo atacaron, después del ataque mi pueblo quedo en ruinas y yo como único sobreviviente me lleve la espada de mi padre que era una reliquia familiar, para que pudiera tomas venganza de la persona que mando el ataque, después de unos años encontré a dicha persona y lo confronte, una vez que nuestra batalla acabo yo salí victorioso pero con un gran daño, en ese momento apareció Spectra para ofrecerme una nueva oportunidad de vivir y yo al ver los pros acepte la oferta, después de ese día entrene arduamente para ayudarle a mi rey en todo lo que necesite, pocos años después Spectra llego con Saeko-chan y me pidió que la tomara como aprendiz y yo gustoso lo hice" Termino su historia aunque claro omitiendo el gran enemigo que era su adversario, sus habilidades y entre otras cosas que solo conocen el y Spectra

"SUGOIII" Dijo Issei que solo tenía estrellas en los ojos ya que tenía enfrente a un verdadero ninja y no como los falsos que llego a ver en el pasado después de eso volteo a ver a Spectra con una mirada irritada

"Que" pregunto este

"Porque nunca me dijiste que tenía un compañero ninja" le reclamo infantilmente

Spectra solo lo miro por un momento para después levantar dos dedos y decir" número uno no me preguntaste y número dos no quería arruinar la sorpresa" termino con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que issei suspirara y que a los 2 restantes solo les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza por las cosas de su compañero de nobleza y su rey

Después de eso se quedaron hablando de misiones pasadas, del entrenamiento de Saeko, de la amistad entre Spectra y Ryu y trivialidades hasta que

"Ryu ya que te vas a quedar por un tiempo se me ocurría que si podrías entrenar un poco a ise-kun en el ámbito de la espada qué opinas "pregunto haciendo que los demás levantaran una ceja

"Si tu e Ise quieren por mí no hay problema, tu que opinas ise" le preguntaron al castaño que se les quedo viendo un minuto hasta que hablo "A mí me gusta la idea sinceramente me entusiasma la idea de mejorar mi uso de la espada ya que sinceramente estoy un poco mal en ello haciendo que Ryu asintiera

"Muy bien descansa mañana empezamos con un entrenamiento físico tranquilo así que no te preocupes que sea algo pesado por el momento" le dijo

El castaño se tranquilizó un poco de que no iba a iniciar esta vez con algo pesado aunque claro a Spectra se le ocurría otra cosa

"Ryu" hablo el rubio con una voz juguetona que no le gusto al castaño y hasta podría jurar que por un momento vio que a Spectra le crecieron un par de cuernos y una cola de color rojo mientras que en el fondo había llamas para darle suspenso pero vamos era idea suya verdad ….. ¿Verdad?

"Que pasa" pregunto el ninja

"Si te dije que ise-kun esta tras los huesitos de Saeko, deberías ver como se tratan te darías cuenta de que tan rápido crecen los niños" termino de hablar con una voz inocente y una sonrisa de lo más macabra y por lo consiguiente logrando poner a issei nervioso y maldiciendo a los rubios enmascarados que les encanta joder la vida de castañitos inocentes y puros (Ja como si el mismo se lo creyera), El castaño dejo de pensar en eso ya que sintió una gran sensación de peligro que era dirigida a él y cuando se dio cuenta de la procedencia pudo ver a un cabreado Ryu que después cambio su cara a una con una sonrisa de diablo bajo la mascara y con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos

"Sabes creo que ya que eres el Sekyriuutey puedes manejar el entrenamiento pesado así que mañana iniciaras con un calentamiento de 500 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento, 1000 abdominales, sentadillas y flexiones y cuando termines pasamos al verdadero entrenamiento" dijo con un tono de voz demasiado dulce y provocando que el castaño se pusiera más pálido que Michael Jackson

Atrás de toda la escena vemos a un rubios que se descompone de la risa por lo que sucedía e imaginándose lo divertido que serían los siguientes días

 **[FIN DE FLASHBACK]**

Terminando su viaje por sus memorias no pudo evitar que un escalofrío pasara por su columna vertebral al memorizar el infierno que le hizo pasar Ryu y maldición él sabía que Spectra disfruto cada segundo de su sufrimiento, aunque no podía negra que las lecciones con su compañero de nobleza no lo ayudaron ya que estaría mintiendo, la verdad es que gracias a los consejos y enseñanzas de Ryu el empezó a aprender más sobre el arte de la espada y sacarle mejor provecho a las situaciones, también gracias a todo esto el empezó a aprender un estilo de espada que le recomendó [Ascalon] que se llamaba luna menguante algo que a su opinión era una verdadera danza hermosa y mortal como debería de ser, en fin será mejor dejar pasar las penas y los sufrimientos para después por mientras sería mejor seguir entrenando un rato y después descansar.

 **A LA TARDE DEL SIGUIENTE DÍA**

Se ve a nuestro castaño favorito ir de camino a la sala donde se encontraba su rey para platicar de unas cosas y quitarse el aburrimiento que tenía ya que resulta que todos en este momento estaba ocupados entrenado, arreglando o haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, pero bueno una vez que abrió las puertas del despacho se encontró con una vista que le causo entre desconcierto, incertidumbre y suma gracia ya que quien no se sentiría así si ve a una persona que está estrellando su cabeza múltiples veces contra el escritorio mientras murmura cosas que no lograba captar

"Maldición maldición maldición" murmuraba un cansado rubio

"Eto Spectra puedo saber qué pasa" pregunto un castaño entre sonriente y confundido

"Ahh ise-kun eres tú, no es nada es que llevo ya cerca de una semana pensando una forma en la que pueda resolver un problema sin que salgamos perjudicados y el problema es que por más que lo pienso no logro encontrar una solución y si te soy sincero ya me estoy empezando a estresar tanto así que no he podido dormir bien y tampoco comer como es debido" expuso su problemática

"Y podría saber cuál es para ver si te puedo ayudar quien sabe tal vez los dos podamos encontrar algo que se acomode a tu problema" aconsejo

"De hecho sería buena después de todo este problema te concierne" hablo de nuevo el rubio, el castaño solo levanto una ceja por la duda "Que problema tendría que ver conmigo" pregunto un castaño intrigado

"Es sobre tu matrimonio con la heredera Gremory, estoy intentando una forma de romper el compromiso de una forma en que nuestras familias no salgan peleadas y podamos tener tratos en un futuro próximo, pero por más que lo veo no encuentro una forma en la que los ansíanos acepten romper el compromiso sin tener que pelear y estoy seguro que si peleamos eliminaremos cualquier conexión con los Gremory en el futuro y eso es algo que no me gustaría ya que aunque me cueste aceptarlo la familia Gremory es una familia muy importante en el inframundo y el área sobrenatural y estoy seguro que una buena relación con ellos nos podría ayudar en algún momento para el futuro, así que ya sabes alguna idea para lograr que salgas del matrimonio y sigamos teniendo relaciones con los Gremory" pregunto con un tono esperanzado para que el castaño pudiera resolver o por lo menos ayudarlo a resolver el problema que tanto lo agobia

Pasaron unos segundo y no recibía ninguna palabra así que levanto la cabeza para ver a un issei nervioso y que estaba sudando entonces sus instintos se encendieron por lo que entrecerró los ojos "que es lo que te pasa" pregunto con un tono que no dejaba salida alguna

El castaño solo se puso más nervioso (mierda sabía que algo se me olvidaba) pensó el castaño sumamente nervioso y pensando alguna forma de salir de esta

(Draig te die que me recordaras) pensó un enojado castaño

[Y como querías que te recordara si yo tampoco lo recordaba después de todo el entrenamiento y los acontecimientos que hemos tenido hubiera sido un milagro que me acordara] se excusó el dragón rojo

(Draig como que se te olvido si específicamente te dije que lo recordaras porque era algo urgente) volvió a replicar el castaño

[Y yo ya te dije que] no pudo terminar porque fue cortado por alguien más

[ _Yo si me acordaba_ ] hablo la espada

([Y PORQUE NO NOS RECORDASTE)] gritaron los dos enojados

[ _Número uno no me griten y numero dos ise me acuerdo muy bien que tú le pediste a draig y no a mí que te recordara así que por eso no te recordé nada jeje]_ argumento una espada trolera

([HIJO DE *****)]

"Y bien ise-kun que tienes que decir" volvió a hablar un impaciente Spectra

"Jejejejeje pu-es veras resulta que…" hablo sumamente nervioso y susurrando la última parte

"veré que" volvió a preguntar un ya desesperado rubio

"Puede que a una persona se le olvidara cierto tema que tiene que ver con un matrimonio que fue cancelado por una heredera que se quería casar con su nuevo peona sí que como ya tenía un matrimonio pendiente ella decidió cancelar el anterior y proponer uno nuevo con la asesoría de sus padres que le hicieron caso para que su querida hija estuviera feliz y resulta que después de hacer todos los trámites y cancelar el anterior matrimonio esos patriarcas le hablaran al antiguo prometido para decirle que su matrimonio estaba terminado y que era libre de relacionarse con otra personas y que aparte no habría repercusiones para dicha persona en el futuro, así que esta persona que ahora era un macho libre y respetado, le pidió a una lagartija con cerebro de cacahuate [OYE], que le recordara decirle a su actual rey que ya era libre de toda atadura con su antiguo clan ya que esta persona estaba segura que se le podría olvidar jeje así que como vez el asunto de esta persona" termino de narrar su historia que daba la casualidad que se relacionaba mucho con la suya

La sala entera se llenó de un silencio sepulcral por unos segundo hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo "cuanto tiempo" dijo una pregunta simple llena de un tono de voz serio

El castaño más nervioso que antes contesto "2 semanas después de que me uniera a tu nobleza jejeje" se rio nerviosamente y orando a todos los maous que lo salvaran

Spectra medito por un momento mientras que apretaba los puños y sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello "Pues debo decir que dicha persona no tiene nada de qué preocuparse ya que los errores le pueden pasar a cualquiera y que si se olvidó de un tema tan importante no se debe de preocupar ya que hasta a mí mismo me pudo haber pasado verdad, así que ise-kun te puedes retirar" hablo con una voz monótona y sin rastro de emoción la cual al castaño le causo miedo y decidió salir rápidamente antes de que reaccione y sufra las consecuencias así que se fue corriendo hacia la puerta pero cuando tomo el pomo "Ise-kun se me olvido preguntarte algo rápido"

El castaño solo se volteo lentamente y nervioso solo para ser recibido por una vista que le helo los huesos y lo hizo perder su color de piel ya que en medio de la sala ya no estaba el rey que él conocía que era amable y gracioso, no ahora se encontraba un rubio con una mirada que le prometía dolo, una sonrisa que dejaría en ridículo al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, una espada gigante en su mano derecha y una pistola en su mano izquierda que apuntaba hacia su dirección y digamos que donde estaban apuntadas dejarían traumado a cualquier lector y si se miraba un poco en su cinturón encontrabas una ¿cuchara? sinceramente no quiso saber para qué era

"Dime ise-kun sabes bailar" pregunto inocente mente y con un tono de voz sumamente dulce

"s s- i" respondió un asustado

"Pues baila" y se armó la gorda ya que empezó a disiparle a nuestro castaño favorito mientras que el esquivaba las balas y las estocadas mientras simulaba un baile

"Espera Spectra podemos arreglar esto" decía mientras esquivaba las balas y el objeto punzo cortante

"Tranquilo ise-kun esto se arreglara pronto solo deja que te agarre y veras como termina esto, por cierto te llegue a mencionar alguna vez que puedo castrar a personas quirúrgicamente con una cuchara" después de que dijo eso todos los colores de su cuerpo desaparecieron y fue cuando dijo mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió

"Regresa aquí pedazo de sorete malcagado" grito un eufórico Spectra a la mitad del pasillo

"NNNUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAA" grito un castaño mientras corría por todo el castillo Spectra

Mientras tanto todos os habitantes del castillo se preguntaban porque se escuchaban explosiones, estruendos, gritos de dolor y una que otra risa maniaca pero al ver que no era ningún enemigo lo dejaron pasar ya que algo les decía que si descubrían la procedencia de esos ruidos quedarían traumado de por vida, mientras en alguna sala del castillo Spectra se llevaba a cabo una tortura que dejaría en ridículo a protagonista de SAW y todo mientras se oían risas de satisfacción y dementes como fondo.

Sin duda otro día normal en el castillo Spectra

 **5 Días después de la tortura**

Nos encontramos en la sala donde todos los miembros del castillo Spectra estaba reunidos para saber a qué oponente se enfrentaran ya que la aceptación a la solicitud fue aprobada y su pelea seria próximamente

"Sera mejor abrirlo ya, no creen" hablo un vendado issei y que por alguna razón hablaba con un tono de voz muerto y una mirada perdida como si recordara algo horrible, mientras balbuceaba palabras raras como (espadas, videos yaoi, travestis, y muchas cosas más que serían ilegales y posiblemente me eliminen el FIC), los demás miembros optaron por no preguntarle ya que para que este así debió ser algo horrible y por alguna razón todos pensaban que tenía que ser por culpa de su rey que casualmente silbaba inocentemente y con una mirada de "yo no hice nada" pero si te fijabas bien en sus ojos podías observar un brillo de satisfacción y malicia

"Ise-kun tiene razón será mejor que abras el sobre ya amor" hablo Keimi

Decidiendo seguir el consejo de ambos abrió el sobre y empezó a leer su contenido

"Y bien quien es nuestro oponente" hablo una desesperada Mizore

 **"Nuestro próximo oponente será"**

 **Y CORTE**

 **BUENO QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ, BUENO, MALO, REGULAR, POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS OBSERVACIONES EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y OTRA VEZ PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA**

 **SI TIENE ALGUNA SUGERENCIA HÁGANMELA SABER**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	8. Chapter 8 Se Anuncia El Torneo Carmesí

**SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS ESTOY DE REGRESO Y SE QUE ESTO YA LO HAN LEÍDO ANTES Y SI NO LO HAN HECHO YO LES DIGO QUE ME DISCULPEN POR TARDARME TANTO Y ES QUE LA VERDAD NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR YA SEA PORQUE NO TENÍA INSPIRACIÓN, TIEMPO, POR ESCRIBIR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS O PORQUE LA VERDAD NO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR PORQUE ESTABA CANSADO Y QUERÍA DESCANSAR Y RELAJARME PERO NO POR ESO CREAN QUE YO ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE ESO NO ES YA QUE A MÍ ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR Y VER CÓMO LES GUSTA, LES DIVIERTE Y COMO LA DISFRUTAN ESO ES ALGO QUE A MI INSPIRA POR LO QUE DEBEN DE SENTIRSE ALIVIADOS POR ESA PARTE, SOLO LO ÚNICO QUE PIDO ES QUE NO SE DESESPEREN SI ME TARDO ESO ES LO ÚNICO Y BUENO UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESTO**

 **VAMOS A LA HISTORIA**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **CAPÍTULO 8: SER ANUNCIA EL TORNEO DE LA COPA CARMESÍ**

En este momento se encontraba toda la nobleza Phantom esperando a que su líder anunciara quien sería su primer encuentro en los [REATING GAMES]

"Y quien será nuestro oponente spectra-sama" hablo con respeto Saeko ya que Spectra se quedó unos momentos leyendo y revisando el sobre

"Aquí en el sobre dice que revisemos el contenido del mismo" decir un confundido Spectra mientras buscaba en el sobre hasta que encontró un folleto con forma de copa y un pequeño aparato metálico con forma circular confundiendo a todos

"Eso que es" pregunto con suma curiosidad Mizore refiriéndose al aparato

"no tengo idea" responde sinceramente Spectra mientras analizaba el aparato metálico "déjame ver eso Spectra-kun" decía Keimi mientras lo analizaba bajo la atenta mirada de todos "esto parece un aparato de comunicación, porque no le agregas un poco de magia para ver si funciona" le indicaba Keimi mientras le regresaba el aparato spectra y este procedía a hacer lo que le dijo su amada

Cuando le coloco un poco de magia el aparato empezó a brillar para después flotar y colocarse en el piso, todos iban a ver que sucedía hasta que la imagen de Sirzechs Lucifer apareció en escena

"Buenos días familia Phantom Spectra es un gusto que el mensaje te llego" decía un sonriente Sirzechs

"Lucifer-sama" dijeron todos con respeto mientras se inclinaban

"No se inclinen por favor" decía despectivamente el maou carmesí

"Lucifer-sama en que le podemos ayudar, acaso hay algún problema" pregunto cortésmente Spectra

"tranquilo Spectra-san, no hay ningún problema, de hecho esto solo es para avisarles que han sido invitados para poder participar en la selección del torneo de la copa carmesí" explico con una sonrisa el mauo pelirrojo

"copa carmesí, que es eso" pregunto Spectra sumamente confundido

"Verán, el torneo de la copa carmesí es un evento que estoy organizando con el apoyo de los demás líderes de las otras facciones, en este torneo van a poder participas grupos de todas las facciones ya sean ángeles, caídos, demonios, argardianos o grupos con integrantes de distintas razas, nosotros hemos invitado a diversos grupos para participar en la preselección de participantes" Sirzechs empezó a explicar el torneo hasta que issei lo interrumpió "preselección, como funciona eso" pregunto seriamente el castaño

"verán, como son muchas las personas que participarían, los líderes hemos decidido hacer un encuentro entre grupos donde el ganador se le dará el derecho a participar en dicho torneo, alguna duda?" pregunto cortésmente

"cuantas personas participaran" Mizore pregunto

"participaran un total de 32 grupos o noblezas, y se manejara por torneo de eliminación donde si pierdes aunque sea una vez quedaras fuera del torneo, en pocas palabras no hay segundas oportunidades por lo que es ganar o ganar" empezó a decir un poco de la temática de este torneo

"Cuáles son las reglas o los estándares de los encuentros" esta vez pregunto Ryu

"Se manejaran las mismas reglas que en los [RATING GAMES] aunque puede que si la situación lo amerita se pueden cambiar un poco las reglas pero se avisaría de los cambios en ese momento y sobre los estándares de cada encuentro, esos no se darán hasta unos 30 minutos antes del encuentro para mantener el suspenso y la emoción en los participantes y en los espectadores" informo y dejo satisfecho al ninja "algo más que quieran saber" volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

"Cuál va a ser el premio al ganador del torneo" pregunto Keimi

"Aparte de que el grupo ganador seria reconocido como el más fuerte entre todas las facciones, todos los líderes les cumpliríamos un desea, no importa cuál sea, aparte de un sustancial premio en efectivo para cada miembro del grupo ganador esos serian todos los premios si ganaran el torneo aunque todavía quedaría un premio que sería una copia 100% funcional del nuevo invento que se desarrolló con la ayuda de los más importantes científicos de todas las facciones, pero este último premio solo se les daría si logran completar y vencer un desafío que tengo en mente" informó de los premios y haciendo que Spectra se interesara ya que si ganaba ese torneo no solo cumpliría su sueño sino que lo superaría, también algo que le intereso de sobremanera fue el último

"Cual sería ese invento que se acaba de desarrollar "pregunto sumamente interesado Spectra

"El último premio sería una copia del nuevo sistema que se desarrolló el cual se llama Reactor ARC, la función de este reactor es la de proporcionar una fuente de energía limpia que es constante e inagotable, la creación de campos electromagnéticos, y otras cosas más" cuando termino los ojos de Spectra y de Keimi brillaron de sobremanera ya que se imaginaron todas las posibilidades que se podrían lograr con dicho invento.

"Cuál sería el desafío que tenemos que superar para ganar ese premio" pregunto una sumamente interesada Keimi

"Lo siento pero ese desafío se dará hasta que finalice el torneo" dijo de forma misteriosa el Mou haciendo que los demás quedaran algo consternados por el misterio y preguntándose cual sería ese reto

"Algo más que quieran preguntar" pregunto por última vez y al ver que no había más dudas "muy bien entonces solo queda decirles quien será su oponente a vencer para poder participar"

"Mañana a las 2 de la tarde deben de usar el papel que viene dentro del sobre, ese papel los tele trasportara a la ubicación designada para su encuentro por ultimo su oponente será Riser Phoenix" ante esto todos asintieron con seriedad y un poco de desconcierto por parte de Issei

"Sin nada más yo me retiro" dijo mientras se inclinaba y antes desapareces "les deseo éxito y espero verlos en el torneo" espeto antes de que su holograma desapareció haciendo que la habitación quedara en sumo silencio

"Esto es genial no creen" hablo una alegre Mizore sacando de su estupor a los demás

"Mizore-chan tiene razón, no lo crees Spectra-kun" hablo una sonriente Keimi

"Ciertamente, este torneo nos acaba de facilitar mucho nuestros objetivos" dijo Spectra mientras pensaba "Keimi-chan necesito que les hables a los otros 3 para que regresen cuanto antes" le solicito a su novia ayuda

"Hable con ellos ayer y me avisaron que regresaran hasta dentro de 3 días" informo haciendo que issei tuviera dudas

"Ya veo, por lo que no podremos contar con ellos para el enfrentamiento de mañana" empezó a decir mientras empezaba a pensar sobre el día de mañana

"ETO, disculpen pero de quienes están hablando" hablo un confundido Issei

"Están hablando de los últimos 3 miembros de la nobleza ise-kun" respondió Ryu haciendo que issei ahora comprendiera la platica

"Dime Ise-kun" hablo spectra llamando la atención del castaño "tú ya enfrentaste una vez a Riser Phoenix, verdad" pregunto este haciendo que el otro asintiera "dime, que me puedes decir de él, que habilidades tiene y cualquier información útil" solicito Spectra

"Pues, la primera vez que lo enfrente podría decir que a falta de mejor palabras, era un grupo desorganizado y que le faltaba liderazgo de un buen rey ya que todas las piezas estaban dispersadas muy mal estratégicamente y ninguna pieza se complementaba con ninguna, un alfil que era esta Ravel, la hermana de Riser no hacía nada y solo ocupaba espacio en el encuentro, su Reina solo se preocupaba en su rey y no ayudaba a las demás y su rey era muy arrogante por su habilidad de "inmortalidad" pero, eso fue en ese encuentro y puedo decir que ahora es muy diferente" empezó a decir issei "diferente en que aspectos" pregunto Saeko

"pues para empezar la principal cosa que cambio fue Riser y es que después de que lo derrote cayó en una depresión de la que lo ayude a salir, después de que salió de eso el empezó a entrenar y a aumentar sus habilidades de liderazgo, sus piezas ahora se ayudan mutuamente y se cubren las espaldas, también me entere de que había adquirido un nuevo miembro en su nobleza para ocupar el espacio que dejo su hermana y por último es que toda su nobleza aumento mucho su nivel de coordinación y potencia por lo que no debemos de confiarnos mañana" con esa información todos empezaron a diseñar formas de hacer frente a la situación que se enfrentarían mañana

"muy bien chicos ya oyeron lo que dijo Ise-kun" empezó el rubio llamando la atención de todos "quiero que todos descansen hoy y se relajen para que mañana no estén cansados y fatigados, mañana puede que sea fácil o difícil yo la verdad no lo sé ya que nunca me ha gustado subestimar a mis adversarios, pero lo que si se es que lo daremos todo mañana, entendido" pregunto para recibir una afirmación de todos junto con sonrisas "muy bien, entonces vayan y descansen para mañana" cuando dijo eso todos menos Keimi salieron para ir a sus respectivos lugares para descansa, entrenar o cualquier forma que los relaje

"Y pensar que algo así llegara en este momento, no crees que es fabuloso Spectra-kun" dijo Keimi

"Ciertamente es algo oportuno, te imaginas que lográramos ganar, lograríamos traer fama a mi clan y recuperar la vieja gloria de mi familia, aparte de que lo del reactor-ARC suena sumamente interesante ya que podríamos avanzar a pasos agigantados en nuestros inventos, no lo crees Keimi-chan" dijo un pensativo Spectra mientras que su prometida lo abrazaba por la espalda "Aunque tengo dudas" empezó a divagar

"que dudas" hablo Keimi mientras veía los ojos del hombre que amaba "que no podamos ganar, que no tenga la habilidad de poder liderar a todos para poder ganar" dijo este de manera un poco triste

"No pienses así, tu eres un gran líder y puedes liderarnos a todos a la victoria, todos confiamos en ti así que no debes de preocuparte" hablo seriamente y haciendo que su prometido recuperara la confianza gracias a esas palabras de confianza

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo este logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su amada rubia ojiazul

"Muy bien, entonces será mejor que nos relajemos para poder estar listos para mañana" dijo esta para después acercar a su oído derecho y susurrar "y sabes que hay una muy buena forma de relajarnos verdad" dijo esta con un tono muy provocativo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pareja

"Y cuál sería esa forma de relajarnos" hablo este con una sonrisa y tono dudoso e inocente, solo para desaparecer en un círculo mágico que tenía como destino su habitación y con una gran sonrisa de victoria

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

En este momento se encontraban todos preparándose para tele transportarse al lugar donde sería su primer encuentro

"Están todos listos" pregunto el rey de la nobleza solo para recibir una confirmación de todos "muy bien, entonces acérquense" cuando dijo eso todos se colocaron cerca de Spectra para que después este vertiera un poco de magia en el folleto por lo que apareció un círculo mágico que rodeo a todos para después hacerlos desaparecer

 **LUGAR DEL ENCUENTRO**

Cuando todos volvieron a ver claramente después de que el brillo del circulo mágicos desapareciera se pudieron dar cuenta de que ya no estaban dentro de la sala del castillo Spectra sino que ahora estaban en una sala de un tamaño decente, también se dieron cuenta de que Riser Phoenix y su nobleza ya se encontraban y estaban sentados en los sillones que adornaban dicha sala, cuando Riser se dio cuenta de su llegada se levantó de donde estaba sentado para después dirigirse a los recién llegados seguido de la totalidad de su nobleza, cuando llego enfrente de Phantom Spectra este lo saludo

"Hola Spectra-san, es un gusto conocerlo" dijo Riser mientras estrechaba la mano de Spectra "Mucho gusto Riser-san" respondió este con una sonrisa y con un firme agarre en el saludo para después soltarse

"Riser-san te presento a mi nobleza" dijo mientras señalaba a sus compañeros "ellos son Keimi, Mizore, Saeko, Ryu e Issei" se dijo mientras que ellos asentía

"Es un gusto, yo te presento a la mía" dijo también este para después presentar a sus compañeros "ellas son Yubelluna, Mihae, Siris, Karlamine, Isabela, Xuelan, las gemelas Nel, las gemelas Ni, Burent, Marion, Burent, Shuriya, Mira" empezó a decir recibiendo una inclinación de todas para después pasar al último integrante de la nobleza "Y él es el nuevo miembro de mi nobleza, su nombre es Marco o como muchos de mi clan lo llaman Marco el Fénix" haciendo que él también se inclinara para saludar, Marco venía a ser un hombre alto, musculoso, rubio y con una mirada algo adormecida en su rostro, Viste unos pantalones gris oscuro, una chaqueta púrpura abierta y una faja azul clara adornada con un cinturón de color dorado y cuenta con un tatuaje en el pecho de una cruz con un bigote de color morado.

"Mucho gusto" saludo Marco de forma perezosa

"Es un placer" respondieron todos

Después de todas las presentaciones Riser poso su mirada en nuestro castaño favorito

"Sabes, cuando me entere que ya no estaba en la nobleza de Rías sino que ahora estabas en otra me sorprendí" dijo Riser de forma casual "Dime cómo has estado con todo eso" pregunto esté interesado y es que después de que Issei lo ayudara con varios problemas el empezó a ver que no era un mal sujeto sino todo lo contrario por lo que desarrollo una amistad/rivalidad un poico extraña por lo que cuando se enteró de lo sucedido con el castaño seria mentir si dijera que no se preocupó un poco por lo que estuviera pasando pero cuando se enteró de que estaba ahora con otra nobleza y que al parecer le estaba yendo bien se alegró por el

"Debo decir que me está yendo mejor que nunca" respondió de forma sincera el castaño y sacándole una sonrisa al pollo frito digo al ave con patas perdón a Riser (perdón es que se parecen físicamente por lo que a veces confundo sus nombres)

"Sabes desde hace tiempo quería una revancha contigo y parece que esa revancha es ahora" dijo de forma desafiante Riser "Tienes razón" dijo Issei con una sonrisa igual de desafiante

"Veo que ya se presentaron o me equivoco" con esas palabras todos dirigieron su vista a la nueva persona dentro de la habitación, este sujeto era un hombre peli azul que vestía una camisa manga larga de color azul junto con un pantalón de vestir de color blanco

"Hola nobleza Phoenix y nobleza Spectra mi nombre es Alexander y seré el juez en su duelo" con esto todos le pusieron suma atención al sujeto "Muy bien ya que todos me ponen atención les explicare las reglas de este encuentro" con esto empezó a decir todo respecto al encuentro

"Para empezar el escenario de este encuentro será de una copia perfecta del castillo de Alnwick, a familia Spectra aparecerá en el ala este mientras que la familia Phoenix en el ala oeste

Este encuentro se regirá con lo mismo que en los juegos de clasificación normales por lo que si el rey es derrotado el equipo perderá enseguida, aunque se di una pequeña modificación y es que todos los peones puedes promocionar a cualquier pieza desde el principio del encuentro

No se permiten ningún tipo de familiares y las lágrimas de Phoenix

Una vez que el encuentro termine al ganador se le dará la invitación y la ubicación de donde se celebrara el Torneo de la copa Carmesí

Esas serian todas las reglas a recalcar, también tengo que decir que todos los encuentros de la preselección serán monitoreados y siendo visualizados por los líderes de las facciones" termino de explicar Alexander

"Tienen alguna duda" pregunto este y al ver que nadie preguntaba "Muy bien en ese caso ahora los transportare a sus respectivas bases y se les darán 15 minutos para planear lo que harán" justo cuando termino de hablar Alexander chasqueo los dedos para que después una luz absorbiera a todos para mandarlos a la dimensión de bolsillo

 **DIMENSIÓN DE BOLSILLO**

El brillo desapareció y ahora estaban dentro de la sala de un castillo de la era medieval, también se pudieron dar cuenta del reloj que marcaba 15 minutos dando a entender que ese era el que marcaba el tiempo de preparación

"Muy bien póngame atención" dijo Spectra para que todos voltearan a verlo "excelente, escúchenme muy bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Keimi y yo nos quedaremos aquí en la base por 10 minutos para después empezar a rodear el castillo mientras vamos con dirección" empezó a desarrollar el plan

"Mizore, Saeko" con eso ellas lo empezaron a escuchar "quiero que ustedes vallan juntas a la parte exterior del castillo donde está un lago para que Mizore tenga mejor control de sus poderes y tu Saeko quiero que la cubras en todo momento" con eso ellas 2 asintieron

"Ryu, ise yo quiero que ustedes dos vallan por caminos separados, Ryu tu iras al ala norte e Ise al ala sur" con eso los 2 captaron sus ordenes

"Chicos, aquí tiene unos comunicadores para que nos pongamos en contacto por si tenemos que cambiar el plan durante el transcurso del encuentro" dijo Keimi mientras les entregaba unos intercomunicadores que se colocaron todos en la oreja

"También les quiero advertir que tenga cuidado con el sujeto llamado Marco" hablo seriamente Spectra

"porque" pregunto Mizore

"Siento que el sujeto es más de lo que aparenta, también pude sentir que tiene una gran cantidad de reservas mágicas en su interior y si les soy sincero podría decir que él es el principal reto de este encuentro por lo que tengan cuidado si se enfrentan a el" advirtió recibiendo una afirmación de todos

Con toda esa plática el tiempo de planeación casi se acabó ya que solo quedaban 45 segundos

"chicos están listos para ganar" animo Spectra recibiendo un sonoro "Si" "entonces vayamos

 **[ATENCIÓN, ESTE ENCUENTRO INICIARA EN]**

 **[3]**

 **[2]**

 **[1]**

 **[EMPIECEN]**

Con eso Saeko, Issei, Mizore y Ryu se dirigieron a donde les ordeno su rey

 **SAEKO Y MIZORE**

Después de varios minutos de recorridos Mizore y Saeko llegaron al exterior del castillo que resultaba ser el jardín y donde se podía apreciar un lago de tamaño decente al igual que varios árboles de un tamaño medio

"Mizore que tanto puedes cubrir de hielo esta zona con ayuda del agua del lago para que puedas rastrear a los enemigos mediante la nieve" pregunto Saeko

"creo que puedo cubrir casi la totalidad del jardín" contesto de forma seria mientras caminaba al lago para después tocar la superficie con ambas manos y empezar a recitar un hechizo para que al final todo el lago se empiece a elevar al cielo hasta desaparecer para que después de 2 minutos empiece a nevar rápidamente hasta cubrir la mayoría del jardín "listo, ahora voy a ver cuántas personas están cerca" dijo eso mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en la totalidad de la nieve que había en el ambiente "Saeko detecto que 5 personas se acercan y llegaran en unos segundos" advirtió para qué es escasos segundos llegaran Mihae, Mira, Shuriya, Marion y Burent

"ya veo, 1 alfil y 4 peones que promocionaron a Reinas" decía eso mientras invocaba un circulo de donde salía una espada de mango de color dorado y filo de una tonalidad roja, una vez que la espada salió Saeko la empuño con las dos manos y se puso en guardia

"chicas ataque, yo les brindare hechizos de resistencia y poder" decía Mihae mientras empezaba a conjurar hechizo y lanzárselos a sus compañeras para que después estas fueran a atacar a Mizore pero antes de eso Saeko se les interponía en su camino

"Lo siento pero si creen que voy a dejar que ataquen a mi amiga sin que la ayude debo decirles que están muy equivoca, vamos Mizore enseñémosles" decía Saeko

"Tienes razón Saeko-chan" decía Mizore mientras creaba unas garras de hielo en sus manos

Con eso Mizore y Saeko se lanzaron a sus enemigos mientras que estas evaden el primer ataque, pero después son separadas por lo que Saeko aprovecha y se lanza contra Mira y Shuriya mientras empuña su espada lista para empalar a sus contrincantes pero antes de que pase eso sus adversarias invocan un bastón Bo de parte de Mira y Shuriya así logrando detener el ataque, después las chicas pasan a la ofensiva contra Saeko

Por otra parte Mizore entra en un combate físico contra las otras 2 chicas donde las 3 están muy parejas pero en un momento de Mizore aprovecha para hacer crecer sus garras de hielo y empieza a atacar rápidamente a las otras 2 sin dejarles algún momento para descansar después de varias estocadas Mizore decide hacer algo mas

"Ventisca glaciar" dijo eso para después una gran onda de nieve fuera dirigida hacia sus oponentes dándoles de lleno por lo que fueron lanzadas hacia los oponentes de Saeko que por cierto estaban siendo dominadas por la misma

Buen ataque Mizore" felicitaba esta mientras observaba como estaban sus 4 oponentes pero cuando creía que ganaba

"chicas ahora" decía Mihae mientras que lanzaba el hechizo que preparaba desde el principio el cual duplicaba la potencia de sus compañeras y las curaba en su totalidad

"Nos olvidamos de la otra compañera, lo peor es que uso es sus amigas un hechizo de apoyo y debo de decir que es un gran hechizo" decía Mizore mientras analizaba la situación

"ponte en guardia Mizore" advertía Saeko ya que sus oponentes se levantaron y cargaron hacia ellas Mizore y Saeko se pusieron en guardia esperando el ataque pero de pronto sus oponentes desaparecieron en un ataque de velocidad que no se esperaron haciendo que no pudieran cubrirse de la tanda de golpes que les brindaran provocando que retrocedieran, ellas intentaron contraatacar pero por cada golpe que ellas daban sus oponentes daban el doble

Al final después de unos momento las dos pudieron separarse mientras se ocultaban en los arboles

"Tenemos que descansar e idear una estrategia" decía una Saeko algo cansada

"Lo sé, hay que pensar una forma de vencer al alfil o al menos que tengas una idea para derrotar a todas juntas" decía Mizore mientras pensaba una forma de descartar al alfil para tener el camino libre

"Eso es" decía Saeko con una sonrisa

"Que, ya tienes una forma de ganar" preguntaba una urgente Mizore ya que sentía que se estaban acercando a su posición

"Tengo una forma de vencerlas a todas de un ataque pro necesito que hagas lo que te digo" informo Saeko para después susurrarle el plan a Mizore por el oído para que después esta asintiera y prosiguiera a separarse para poner en práctica el plan

Varios minutos des pues las 5 chicas avanzaban por el bosque en busca de sus contrincantes

"hay esta, que no escape" decía Mira mientras observaba a una Mizore sorprendida que emprendió la huida ya que era perseguida por todas

Mizore siguió huyendo hasta que llego de nuevo al lago, en ese momento fue cuando volteo solo para ser recibida por múltiples ataques de los peones, pero lo que no esperaron los 4 peones es que cuando su ataque impacto en la chica peli azul está en lugar de gritar o protegerse solamente se rompió en partículas de hielo haciendo que quedaran muy confundidas

"atrás de ustedes" con esas palabras todas voltearon a sus espaldas solo para lograr ver a 4 Mizores preparando un ataque "ventisca glaciar" gritaron las 4 por lo que enseguida un vendaval de nieve se dirigió a sus contrincantes logrando lanzarlas a todas ellas al lago para que enseguida apareciera la Mizore original enfrente de las 5 "era glaciar" decía Mizore para que en ese momento una tormenta de nieve rodeara a sus enemigas para que después el cuerpo de ellas empiece a congelarse desde los pies hasta donde inicia el cuello

"Que es esto" gritaba Mihae mientras trataba de romper el hielo al igual que sus amigas

"Eso es uno de mis ataques y su función es restringir todos sus movimientos por un periodo de tiempo, funciona muy bien en estas condiciones, aunque tiene un gran costo y es que mis reservas mágicas bajan hasta un 50%" informaba Mizore

"Esto no nos vencerá" Gritaba Mira mientras lograba romper un poco el hielo

"Lo sé, pero esto sí, ahora Saeko" gritaba al cielo Mizore por lo que las demás hicieron lo mismo solo para poder ver a Saeko cayendo del cielo

"Estilo 88 Busujima: luna menguante" gritaba para que después aparecieran 5 copias de Saeko con espadas desenfundadas y se colocaban en una posición similar a una luna menguante, cada copia ataco a su oponente con sus espadas cargadas de poder demoniaco y a una velocidad asombrosa ya que por cada golpe que se apreciaba en realidad eran 3, con todo eso las chicas solo gritaban de dolor por cada uno de los toques precisos, cuando se acabó la ronda de estocadas las 5 Saekos desaparecieron solo para que la original apareciera cansada a lado de Mizore

"Te encuentras bien" pregunto Mizore observando como caían sus contrincantes

"Si, no te preocupes solo estoy cansada por el sobre esfuerzo de esa técnica que todavía no domino" decía Saeko mientras respiraba rápidamente para recuperar el aliento y lograba ver que todas sus adversarias desaparecían en partículas indicando que se retiraban del encuentro

 **[4 peones y 1 alfil de Riser-sama quedan retirados del encuentro]**

"excelente ganamos" decía una feliz Mizore mientras se sentaba para descansar y recuperar energía

"si" decía Saeko mientras también se sentaba y tocaba su oído derecho [Spectra-sama logramos derrotar a nuestros oponentes] daba su informe

[Excelente, descanse unos minutos y después diríjanse a la base enemiga] informaba el rey

[Entendido] respondía

"Mizore descansamos 5 minutos y seguimos avanzando, entendido" preguntaba solo para recibir una afirmación

Después de unos minutos se levantaron y se estiraron por lo que optaron por empezar a avanzar, pero antes de dar más de 10 pasos sus instintos se activaron por lo que se lanzaron lejos de ese lugar solo para lograr evadir a tiempo una gran explosión

"boooooooooommmmmmmmmmm" (por Dios pero que efectos)

Con esa explosión Mizore y Saeko empezaron a buscar el origen solo para lograr localizar a la causante en el cielo que venía a ser la Reina de la nobleza Phoenix

"lo siento, pero no avanzaran de aquí" decía la Reina con una sonrisa mientras creaba esferas de energía y haciendo que las chicas se pusieran en guardia listas para defenderse

 **Ryu momentos antes**

Una vez que empezó el combate Ryu se dirigió al ala norte del castillo como se lo había ordenado su rey, el empezó a recorrer su camino de forma silenciosa para no alertar a sus enemigos

Después de unos momentos de recorrido Ryu donde se tomó su tiempo ya que estaba observando todo lo que pudiera usar a su ventaja dentro del castillos pero mientras observaba ciertos lugares logro toparse en el camino a las gemelas lle y Nel, ellas se separaron para ir a distintas habitación que estaban en el pasillo por lo que Ryu aprovecho para atacarlas por separado por lo que fue por Nel

Una vez que Ryu estuvo dentro de la habitación donde estaba Nel se dispuso a atacar pero cuando iba a atacar a la gemela algo en sus instintos se activaron por lo que opto por salir enseguida de la habitación donde apenas escapo de una explosión que lo mando hasta el centro del pasillo

"Lle, Nel les dije que no funcionaría contra un oponente de este estilo" dijo una voz que escucho Ryu mientras se levantaba y se ponía en guardia solo para darse cuenta que estaba rodeado por las 2 caballeros y 2 peones de la familia Phoenix

"Debo decir que no era un mal plan el que tenía después de todo lograron engañarme por un minuto con esas ilusiones que crearon" alababa Ryu "pero lamentablemente no contaban con mis habilidades de sensor"

"les dije que contra alguien así no podrían servir al 100% sus habilidades de engaño" dijo eso Siris

"ya que el primer plan fallo, tenemos que atacar con todo" dijo eso Karlemine mientras desenfundaba su espada mientras que Siris hacia lo mismo y las gemelas sacaba sus motosierras mientras que Ryu se en guardia

Entonces después de unos segundos las gemelas se lanzaron al ataque con una gran velocidad, pero no era nada que Ryu no pudiera dominar ya que él había combatido oponentes más rápidos en toda su vida

Karlemine y Siris al ver que las gemelas no lograban hacer nada las 2 se lanzaron al ataque con sus espadas pero ni siquiera ellas 4 podían asestar un golpe directo y es que Ryu con sus sentido podía leer las trayectorias de los ataque por lo que los bloqueaba con su espada

Después de unos momentos de ataque infructuosos Siris opto por ordenarles a sus compañeras que distrajeran a su oponente mientras ella cargaba un ataque a lo que las otras 3 asintieron y aumentaron la velocidad de sus ataques mientras Siris se alejaba, lástima que Ryu no quería dar tiempo para eso por lo que él empezó a responder a los ataque por lo que sus oponentes eran lastimadas por cada contragolpe, después de unos momentos Ryu decidió dar un salto sobre las cabeza de Nel para poder evadirlas y dirigirse hacia Siris con un ataque certero de su espada pero antes de que llegara hacia ella su compañera Karlemine se interpuso deteniendo su espada para que después fuera golpeado por las gemelas lo que lo lanzo unos metros lejos de ellas

Después de recuperar el equilibrio por el golpe repentino logro ver que Siris ya no se encontraba en donde estaba por lo que la empezó a buscar con la mirada solo para encontrarla enfrente de el con su espada cargada "Paso sónico" grito Siris mientras con la energía que junto aceleraba todos sus ataque y es que por cada ataque que se apreciaba en realidad eran 4 y todos ellos cargados de gran potencia que reunía en sus músculos después de un minuto de ataque si cesar Siris dio un último golpe con toda la energía que le quedaba por lo que cuando la espada dio en su objetivo una nube de polvo de levanto y Siris se alejó a donde estaban sus compañeras

"Siris estas bien" decía Karlemine mientras observaba a su compañera sumamente cansada por todo el esfuerzo de esa técnica

"creen que lo derrotaste" decían simultáneamente las gemelas

"espero que sí, use mi mejor técnica en el" decía Siris mientras respiraba agitadamente

"debo decir que fue un excelente ataque" se escuchó una voz desde la estela de humo solo para que después todo ese humo desapareciera y se lograra apreciar a un Ryu totalmente ileso"

"como, te ataque con todo mi poder y el que me brindaron las chicas" preguntaba una estupefacta Siris

"debo decir que es una técnica impresionante y que podría vencer a varios diablo de clase media o inclusive unos de clase alta, tu velocidad es buena y tus golpes preciso pero lamentablemente hay un problema" alababa Ryu

"cual problema" preguntaba Karlemine

"que yo he enfrentado oponentes más rápidos que ustedes por lo que sus ataque eran lentos para mis ojos por lo que podía detener cada uno de ellos" explicaba Ryu

 **[4 peones y 1 alfil de Riser-sama quedan retirados del encuentro]**

Se hizo un anuncio que escucharon todos

"creo que es momento de acabar con esto" dijo Ryu solo para que segundos después todo su cuerpo brillara para que una vez que cesara el brillo se apreciara a un Ryu sin espada sino que ahora estaba con unas armas en los brazos y en las piernas que se asemejaban a garras de tigre de color dorada y de donde sobresalían amplias cuchillas filosas

Una vez que que Ryu sintió sus armas se puso en una postura para que después vientos se arremolinaran a su alrededor y se rodeara de un aura de color azul solo para que segundos después con una increíble velocidad desapareciera para después estar enfrente de ellas para después empezar a hacer cortes rápidos y mortales a cada una de ellas

Después de unos minutos de cortes Ryu apareció atrás de ellas

"im-imposible" decían todas solo para desaparecer en partículas de luz

 **[2 caballos y 2 peones de Riser-sama quedan retirados del encuentro]**

Una vez que Ryu observo que gano se dispuso a contactar con su rey

[Spectra-sama ya derrote a mis oponentes] informaba Ryu por su intercomunicador

[Excelente Ryu, ahora quiero que te dirijas a la base enemiga en ese lugar te encontraras con Saeko y Mizore que van en camino] ordeno Spectra

[Entendido] decía Ryu mientras cortaba la comunicación solo para que después empezará a avanzar a du destino por lo que se dirigió a tomar las escaleras que lo llevaban al su destino, pero antes de que pudiera tomarlas una barrera de fuego las cubrió pero no cualquier fuego sino uno de color azul

"Lo siento pero solo podrás pasar estas escaleras si me derrotas" decía Marco mientras salía del torrente de fuego

"entonces tendré que derrotarte" decía Ryu mientras desenfundaba su espada y se ponía en postura de ataque "excelente respuesta" decía un Marco alegremente mientras cubría sus manos y pecho de llamas azules para que después tanto Ryu como Marco se lanzaran a atacar.

 **Issei en ese momento**

Se podía ver a un issei con su ropa algo desarreglada y un poco agitado mientras que enfrente se encontraban 4 mujeres sumamente cansadas y con su ropa un poco rota y es que resultaba que estas 4 mujeres eran las 2 torres y los 2 peones restantes

(Chicos recuérdenme de practicar más mis estilos de cuerpo a cuerpo) Issei solicitaba a sus 2 amigos internos y es que cuando se enfrentó a las 4 chicas de enfrente él se dispuso a usar solo habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo sin necesidad de algo más lamentablemente eso no inicio bien ya que él fue dominado al principio ya que las 4 se sincronizaban bien en sus ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, fue solo después de unos momentos de estar a la defensiva que issei pudo captar sus patrones de ataque y acostumbrar la mirada por lo que opto a pasar a la ofensiva y a usar movimientos que aprendió de su maestro Ryu y después de unos minutos de atacar es como terminamos así

[Nosotros nos encargamos compañeros] decía draig

[ _Sigo preguntándome porque nos pides favores si se nos olvida a cada rato_ ] opinaba ASCALON

Iban a seguir hablando hasta que de pronto

 **[4 peones y 1 alfil de Riser-sama quedan retirados del encuentro]**

Se informó solo para que momentos después

 **[2 caballos y 2 peones de Riser-sama quedan retirados del encuentro]**

(Parece que los demás ya terminaron, supongo que yo también debería) pensaba Issei

"señoritas" decía issei para llamar la atención de las otras 4 "mejor suerte para la próxima" dijo eso para que después invocara la **[Booster gear]**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [DRAGON SHOT]**

Se escuchó la voz de Draig solo para que enseguida un torrente de energía se disparara desde el guantelete para que pudiera desaparecer a sus 4 oponentes junto con toda el ala sur

(Creo que me pase) pensaba issei

[Tú crees/ _tú crees]_ gritaban ambos inquilinos

 **[2 torres y 2 peones de Riser-sama quedan retirados del encuentro]**

Se escuchó el anuncio por lo que también Issei informo a su rey

[Spectra-sama está listo] anuncio issei como si acabara de entregar la mercancía (creo que ya he visto demasiados programas policiacos)

[Muy bien, ahora quiero que vaya a la base enemiga ay te encontraras con los demás, nosotros ya vamos en camino] ordeno Spectra

[Entendido] dijo Issei mientras desactivaba el comunicador y se dirigió a su destino solo para que después de 10 minutos de recorrido estuviera a la mitad de camino donde se encontró a su Rey y Reina

"Ise-kun, buen trabajo" felicito Keimi en cuanto lo observo

"buen trabajo issei" dijo Spectra con una sonrisa recibiendo una sonrisa de issei

"gracias" les respondió a ambos

"bueno será m-" no pudo continuar por una explosión

Booooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"qué demonios fue eso" decía issei, Keimi iba a responder pero de pronto

 **[1 alfil y 1 caballero de Spectra-sama quedan retirados del juego]**

"Al parecer las chicas fueron derrotadas por la Reina bomba" decía un serio Spectra "será mejor que continuemos" decía Spectra mientras los otros 2 lo seguían seriamente pero antes de dar 10 pasos otro anuncio se escucho

 **[1 caballero** **de Spectra-sama queda retirado del juego]**

Con eso Spectra se detuvo por un momento "parece que el alfil restante de Riser es una cajita de sorpresas si logro derrotar a Ryu" dijo Spectra mientras empezaba a avanzar

"porque dices que el Alfil" preguntaba Issei

"Es porque el serie el único de la nobleza Phoenix con posibilidades de derrotar a alguien como Ryu" contestaba Keimi mientras que continuaba caminando

Después de unos minutos los 3 sintieron la energía mágica de Riser por lo que la siguieron hasta llegar a un dojo de entrenamiento y de gran tamaño que estaba al aire libre y donde Riser Phoenix y su reina estaba

"Así que aquí es donde estaba Riser-san" decía Spectra mientras analizaba el entorno

"Que puedo decir este es un buen lugar, no crees Spectra-san" decía Riser de forma seria y" y el lugar perfecto para una trampa" dijo Riser solo para que él y su Reina desapareciera en partículas de fuego

(Señuelo) pensaban los 3 para después buscar con la mirada a ellos 2 solo para observar una gran bola de fuego dirigirse hacia ellos

"ICE SHIELD" Decía Keimi para que después un escudo de hielo se creara y los cubriera del ataque lo que provoco que una cortina de vapor que fue dispersada por Spectra

"como controlas el fuego si no eres un miembro de la familia Sitri o Lucifuge" peguntaba una impresionada Yubelluna

"eso es porque soy la portadora de la Teigu llamada Manifestación del Dios Demonio" explicaba Keimi

"Teigu, que es eso" preguntaba un confundido Riser

"son armas y artefactos creadas en la antigüedad y que eligen a su propio portador y solo las pueden portar dichas personas elegidas ya que si las usa otra persona morirá" explicaba brevemente Spectra

"amor, me dejas quedarme con la reina después de todo debo de vengar a mis estudiantes" solicitaba Keimi

"es toda tuya" decía Spectra solo para ver a Riser "Riser-san que tal si dejamos a las chicas resolver sus problemas mientras nosotros resolvemos nuestros problemas en otro lugar" decía Spectra mientras que los 3 se iban a otro lugar un poco más alejado

"Parece que será un encuentro entre reinas" decía Yubelluna

"supongo que así es" decía Keimi mientras el suelo a su alrededor se congelaba

Siguieron viéndose hasta que Yubelluna lanzo a su dirección bombas de energía demoniaca

Keimi cuando vio los disparos de energía solo dijo una cosa "Weissschnabel" y enseguida se crearon estacas de duelo que impactaron contra los disparos de energía

"Mi turno [Grauhorn]" exclamo para que de repente un cuerno de hielo se lanzara para perforar a su objetivo pero antes de impactar Yubelluna creo un escudo de energía demoniaca que redujo en gran medida el impacto

"ese ataque estaba cargado con el suficiente poder mágico para derrotar a demonios clase alta y herir a los de mayor nivel, ahora veo porque derrotaste a Mizore y Saeko" exclamo Keimi

"Esa chicas eran talentosas pero cuando las enfrente ya estaban cansadas por lo que podía vencerlas fácilmente" alababa Yubelluna

"Sé que son talentosas por eso las tome de aprendices en el área mágica por lo que como maestra debo vengarlas" dijo para después crear espadas de hielo en sus manos y lanzarse a la Reina enemiga que apenas podía cubrirse e de los impactos

"ICE MAKE: LANCE" dijo para después disparar lanzas de hielo a su objetivo para después darle una patada en el abdomen y saltar para poder lanzar su siguiente ataque "Hagelsprung" dijo para que detrás de ella un enorme meteoro de hielo que impacto de lleno en la Reina de hielo

 **[Reina de Riser-sama queda retirada del encuentro]**

"eso es por mis estudiantes" decía Keimi cuando cayó al suelo

 **Spectra e Issei momentos antes**

Cuando se alejaron de donde estaban peleando las Reinas Issei se lanzó a Riser para darle un puñetazo pero antes de impactar el golpe Marco apareció de la nada y le dio una patada cargada de fuego mandándolo a volar unos metros

"Ise-kun deberías tener más cuidado" dijo Spectra mientras veía a su peón tirado en el suelo mientras se sobaba la mandíbula por el impacto para después dirigir su mirada a Marco "así que tu derrotaste a mi caballero, debo de felicitarte después de todo esa no es una tarea fácil"

"debo decir que tu caballero es fuerte, de hecho es alguien muy fuerte pero lamentablemente yo soy de los peores enemigos a los que se podía enfrentar" decía Marco haciendo que Spectra se preguntara que tan poderoso era o que habilidades tenia

"ya veo" decía lentamente para después ver a Riser "Riser-san tengo curiosidad de lo que puede hacer tu alfil así que, qué te parece que dejemos que Ise-kun y Marco se enfrente mientras observamos la pelea" aportaba Spectra a lo que Riser lo pensó un momento para que después asintiera

"Está bien, me parece una buena idea" decía para después posar su mirada en Marco "encárgate de el" solicitaba solo para recibir una afirmación del mismo

"Issei" dijo Spectra llamando la atención del castaño que se acababa de levantar "que pasa" respondía el castaño

"si quieres ganar vas a tener que ir con todo contra el después de todo es un tipo muy poderoso "dijo para después retirarse un poco al igual que Riser

"Que el mejor gane" decía Marco mientras empezaba a sacar fuego de su pecho

(Draig estás listo) pensaba Issei

[Siempre estoy listo compañero] contesto su fiel amigo sacándole una sonrisa al castaño

 **[BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCAIL MAIL]**

Con eso Issei se vio cubierto por su nueva armadura (para el que no la recuerda es la misma que la del capítulo 5)

Con eso Issei se lanzaba contra Marco a una gran velocidad mientras que marco hacia lo mismo por lo que ambos colisionaron y empezaron a lanzarse una gran ronda de golpes para que después Issei emprendiera vuelo con sus alas de dragón seguido de Marco que saco de su espalda unas alas de fuego azul

Ellos siguieron dándose puñetazos en el aire hasta que el castaño a uso otra técnica

"ALIENTO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO" para que un torrente de fuego saliera de su boca y se dirigiera hacia Marco

"mala elección chico, el fuego es mi elemento" dijo Marco para que después absorbiera el fuego con su cuerpo

"en ese caso [ASCALON]" dijo para después sacar su confiable espada y empezar a lanzar estocadas al cuerpo del rubio pero por más estocadas que lanzaba estas no causaban daño a Marco

(Que está pasando) se preguntaba issei y es que con el poder sagrado de [ASCALON] le debería causar algún daño

"tu compañero intento lo mismo" dijo para patear a issei "pero como decía, yo soy el peor rival para un caballero o algún portador de espada ya que ninguno me haría daño" con esas palabras Marco empezó a golpear brutalmente a Issei

"ahora te enseñare el poder real de un Fénix" y con esas palabras el cuerpo de marco se en fuego azul mientras curaba todas sus heridas para después todo el fuego consumiera su cuerpo para después tomar la forma de un fénix en toda su gloria y con eso a una gran velocidad empezó a golpear el cuerpo de issei con sus piernas, alas y con sus garras para que al final recuperara su forma humana y le diera en el costado una patada cubierta de una sustancia negra, lo que provoco que su armadura se destruyera y fuera lanzado al suelo

"ahora entiendo porque Ryu fue derrotado por el" decía un serio Spectra "eres un usuario de fruta del diablo verdad" le preguntaba a Marco el cual asintió

"Marco es usuario de la fruta tipo Zoan místico la cual le permite convertirse en fénix" decía Riser

"que es una fruta del diablo" preguntaba un adolorido Issei que salía del cráter al que fue mandado

"Son frutas que dan habilidades especiales a quien las consuman y se dividen en 3 tipos que son las logia, paramnesias y las tipo Zoan, en mi caso tengo una Zoan mística la cual me da propiedades similares a una logia" informaba Marco

"Y las cuales se pueden derrotar de pocas formas ya que al menos que domines el haki el cual no es tu caso por lo que debes encontrar su debilidad o acabar con sus reservas mágicas las cuales son muy grandes" decía Spectra

(Supongo que tendré que pensar en algo) decía Issei mientras se levantaba y reconstruía su armadura (que es eso) pensaba issei dándose cuenta que no estaban curando rápidamente los cortes que hizo anteriormente con [ASCALON] (eso es tengo una idea) pensaba victoriosamente issei ya formulando un plan pero antes de que empezara a ejecutarlo Marco apareció enfrente de él y le dio una fuerte patada para después un puño cubierto de fuego se estrellara en su cara

(Mierda eso duele, golpea más fuerte que Sairgoar) se quejaba issei mientras apretaba los dientes del dolor de los golpes

[Compañero tengo una idea, usa los wyverns para distraerlo] aportaba Draig

(Buena idea) pensó issei para que después justara energía y desplegaba sus dragones hechos de energía y los lanzaba a Marco

"que es eso" se preguntaba Marco cuando vio los dragones, cuando estos se acercaron empezaron a lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego que absorbía Marco "te dije que esto no me haría daño" dijo este para después disponerse a destruirlos pero cuando preparaba su ataque los dragones cambiaron a un color azul

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Decían los dragones mientras robaban la energía de Marco "pero qué demonios" exclamaba marco

"te gusta, esa es una habilidad que obtuve gracias a los poderes de valí lucifer" decía Issei para después atacar a Marco mientras estaba debilitado para después darle una patada para mandarlo a volar

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Empezó a cargar energía para después transferirla a [ASCALON] y lanzarse a su enemigo "ya te dije que eso no funciona" decía Marco mientras tenía la espada en el abdomen "puede que eso no, pero esto sí"

 **[Transfer]** se escuchó la voz de Draig para que después toda la energía la espada fuera transferida a Marco

"porque me das energía, acaso estas l-"no pudo terminar ya que empezó a toser sangre y a sentir un dolor increíble "que hiciste" preguntaba Marco

"te enveneno" contestaba Spectra mientras se acercaba

"como lo enveneno" decía Riser mientras se ponía alado de su sirviente para ayudarlo

"las propiedades de [ASCALON] son las de asesinar dragones pero también tiene propiedades sacras por lo que cuando issei dio todos esos impulsos también aumento las propiedades sacras de su espada la cual transfirió a Marco y recuerda Riser-san puede que él tenga las propiedades de un Fénix pero antes que eso es un diablo por lo que la energía sacra lo envenena" explico detalladamente Spectra

Riser estaba a punto de preguntar otra cosa pero su atención se desvió al enorme meteoro de hielo "pero qué demonios" decía estupefacto

"parece que Keimi se extralimito" decía sonriendo Spectra

"como hizo eso" preguntaba Marco igual de shockeado

"que te puedo decir, mi chica es especial" decía felizmente "muy bien dicen que las grandes mujeres dominan el hielo después de todo tenemos como ejemplo a Serafall-sama y Graifya-sama y Keimi-chan o no lo crees Issei" preguntaba inocentemente Spectra

 **[Reina de Riser-sama queda retirada del encuentro]**

"otra que cae" dijo riendo por lo bajo el rey

"tos tos parece que ganaste issei-san, felicidades" felicitaba Marco mientras tosía sangre

"debo decir que si no hubiera tenido a [ASCALON] posiblemente hubiera perdido, eres muy fuerte Marco ojala y podamos pelear en otra ocasión" decía Issei mientras le daba la mano a su rival

"yo también lo espero" respondía mientras desaparecía

 **[Alfil de Riser-sama queda retirado del encuentro]**

"y solo queda el rey" dijo Spectra mientras se preparaba para luchar "listo para nuestro combate" decía mientras sacaba sus pistolas y esperaba que su rival atacara pero en lugar de un ataque solo recibió negativa del mismo

"lo siento pero yo no voy a pelear, después de todo Marco era mi As y sin el este combate está terminado ya que ni en sueños podría contra 3 rivales de muy alta categoría" dijo Riser mientras observaba a los 3 restantes rivales enfrente de el

"Espera pero yo todavía no peleo" exclamaba Spectra

"Lo siento Spectra-san tal vez para la próxima pero por mientras yo me rindo" dijo Riser mientras desaparecía

 **[Riser-sama queda retirado del encuentro]**

 **[Spectra-sama es el ganador]**

"pero que mierda yo ni siquiera combatí" decía un colérico Spectra mientras que él y sus compañeros eran transportados a otro lado

 **Esa misma noche**

"Kampai" una frase que se escuchó en medio de la sala donde todos estaban celebrando su victoria y clasificación al gran torneo

"chicos" decía Spectra llamando la atención de todos "debo felicitarlos por su desempeño y darles las gracias por este apoyo que me dan, muchas gracias" agradeció mientras recibía sonrisas de sus compañeros y era abrazado por su prometida

"pero mira qué bonito, celebrando sin nosotros" se escuchó una voz femenina

"que esperabas ellos no nos esperaban hasta mañana" respondió una voz claramente masculina

Por lo que todos voltearon solo para ver a un hombre pelinegro, pecoso, piel bronceada, traía un short negro, botas negras, un sombrero naranja con pines de caras sonrientes y tristes, un collar y no tenía camisa por lo que se podía apreciar su pecho

Alado de él se encontraba una mujer rubia de piel pálida, ojos ámbar, traía una bufanda blanca, un top negro ceñido que dejaba ver su abdomen y traía unos pantalones estilo cowboy de color hueso

"Ace, Leone no se supone que llegaban mañana" decía una sorprendida Keimi

"se suponía pero decidimos tomar un atajo y darnos prisa aunque no pudimos llegar a tiempo para el encuentro" decía Leone siendo abrazada por todas sus amigas

"no tuvieron dificultades verdad" decía Ace de forma relajada

"para nada" contestaba Spectra

"Ace, Leone vengan quiero presentarles a alguien" decía mientras les pedía que lo siguieran

"chicos él es Hyodo Issei mi nuevo peón y su compañero" presento al castaño a sus compañeros "ise-kun ellos son tus compañeros, por un lado tenemos a Leone que es mi [TORRE]" señalando a la chica "y él es Portgas D. Ace mi segundo [ALFIL]" señalando al pelinegro

"un gusto" se dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

"Por cierto chicos donde esta Izuna" solicito Spectra buscando a su ultimo integrante de su nobleza

"aquí estoy Spectra-sama, por favor" se escuchó una voz cerca de ellos por lo que todos voltearon solo para a una niña con cabello de color morado, diadema dorada, kimono color begi, sandalias japonesa y lo que sobresalía mas unas orejas de zorro y cola esponjosa del mismo color de su cabello

Cuando Issei la observo su cerebro se desconecto

[Es lo que creo que es] pregunto Draig con voz carente

[Si, si lo es] decía la espada con la misma voz

[LA LOLI SUPREMA/ _LA LOLI SUPREMA_ ] gritaban ambos con voz emocionada desde el interior del castaño

"VEN Izuma-cha te voy a presentar a alguien" pedía el rubio solo para que la niñita fuera con el

"ise-kun ella es Izuna mi segunda [Torre]" hablo felizmente pero cuando observo a issei se dio cuenta de que este estaba temblando "ise-kun que te pasa" pedía un confundido Spectra al igual que todos los demás

Después de unos segundos issei reacciono solo para lanzarse a abrazar a la pequeñita

"pero mira que tierna, nunca en mi vida vi algo tan precioso" hablaba mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la Loli

Ante esto Spectra solo se arrodillo "porque, dime porque, te aguante a 2 pervertidas, un hombre con complejo de ninja, un tipo que no conoce el termino camisa y hasta una ninfómana aunque de eso no me quejo" dijo eso mientras hablaba gritando toso y susurrando la última parte "te aguante es y más pero dime porque me tenía que mandar a un pedobear, porque" gritaba a los cielos

"EY YO NO SOY UN LOLICON" gritaba issei mientras dejaba de abrazar a la Loli

"porque me sueltas, por favor" dijo tiernamente la niña solo para que issei la volviera a abrazar mientras le brillaban los ojos y babeaba por la boca

"Keimi-chan, llámalos" solicitaba sombríamente Spectra mientras veía al pedófilo agarrando a una tierna Loli (por dios no me pueden decir que no es un golpe de azúcar la Loli de no game no life)

"espera a quien hablaste" pregunto Issei solo para que de repente empezara a escuchar muchos helicópteros y que de pronto un escuadrón completo de SWAT tumbara la puesta del estudio

"Suelta a la Loli y las manos al piso" gritaba un policía

"elimina ese sabroso pack papu" gritaba otro

"PERO QUE DEMONIOS" gritaba un confundido Issei

"somos la organización de protección de lolis sobrenaturales y usted señor queda arrestado por contrabando de lolitas ricas y sabrosas" decía otro policía mientras tacleaba al castaño para después proceder a arrestarlo y llevárselo

"esperen esa loli me dijo que tenía 18, lo juro" gritaba un frenético Issei

"eso dicen todos" gritaba otro guardia

"aaaayyyyuuudeeeeeeeeennnnnmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeee" gritaba el castaño pidiendo socorro

"gracias por denunciar a este enfermo" agradecía el comandante a un serio Spectra

"no fue nada oficial, lo que sea por cuidar a las lolis" argumentaba Spectra mientras hacía un saludo militar que era correspondido por el oficial

"Su país está en deuda y sin más me retiro" dijo eso para después proceder a retirarse

"uuuuffffff otro enfermo atrás de las rejas" hablo Spectra mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

"Spectra-sama" hablo Mizore

"que pasa" preguntaba un inocente Spectra

"No necesitamos a ise-kun mañana para el anuncio del torneo" y con esas palabras se formó un gran silencio en la sala

"MIERDA SE ME OLVIDO" con esas palabras todos menos Ryu e Izuna salieron disparados para evitar que el castaño enfrente la pena de muerte por contrabando de Lolis

"que acaba de pasar" preguntaba inocentemente Izuna solo para recibir una mirada de pena de Ryu

"Cosa de mayores Izuna, cosa de mayores" decía mientras procedía a retirarse dejando a Izuna sumamente confundida

 **Y corte**

 **Bueno señores debo de decir que este ha sido mi capítulo más largo y uno que disfrute escribir**

 **Díganme que tal les pareció, si fue bueno, mal o regular**

 **Si tienen sugerencias déjenlo es los comentarios**

 **Tambien para todas laspersonas que se preguntan que pasa con los Gremory, solo les digo que no deben de preocuparse ya que en el siguiente capitulo apareceran y se podra saber que fue de su vida despues de que abandonaran a Issei**

 **También quiero pedirles otra vez perdón por la demora y déjenme decirles que se los voy a compensar y la forma en que lo voy a hacer será subiendo un capítulo de mis otras historias para más tardar el miércoles de la siguiente semana**

 **Bueno sin más me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Nobleza Spectra**

 **Rey: Phantom Spectra [Bakugan]**

 **Reina: Keimi [Oc]**

 **Alfil [1]: Mizore [Rosario + Vampiro]**

 **Alfil [2]: Portgas D. Ace [One piece]**

 **Caballo [1] Saeko busujima [High school Of The Dead]**

 **Caballo [2]: Ryu Hayabusa [Ninja Gaiden]**

 **Torre [1]: Leone [Akame Ga Kill]**

 **Torre [2]: Izuna [No Game No Life]**

 **Peon [8]: Hyodo Issei [High school DXD]**


	9. Chapter 9 Inauguracion

**Señores y señoras con ustedes el increíble y fantástico**

 **ALEXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **APLAUSOS!**

 **Alexiitz: gracias por sus aplausos, se los agradezco mucho, bueno como podrán ver aquí estamos en un nuevo capítulo de un destino que cumplir y adivinen que, hace un mes se cumplió un año de esta historia y debo decir que estoy muy feliz por ello así que subo este capítulo como festejo aunque sé que es tarde y todo lo siento por ello de verdad**

 **Una gran inclinación para ustedes**

 **"también otra cos-"**

 **"que mierda haces"**

 **Alexiitz: KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA QUIEN ESTA AHÍ**

 **"SOY EL GRAN Y PODEROSO SPECTRA"**

 **BOMBAS DE HUMO Y APLAUSOS**

 **Alexitz: como carajos estas aquí si se supone que eres un personaje inventado**

 **Spectra: que acaso no has visto como deadpool lo hace**

 **Alexiitz: si pero él es deadpool y tú eres Spectra**

 **Spectra: que carajos intestas decir**

 **Alexiitz: tranquilo no te enojes y baja esa pistola y contesta mi maldita pregunta de una ves**

 **Spectra: pues como más voy a estar aquí si no es con la fabulosa magia de la edición**

 **Alexiitz: cierto se me había olvidado, demonios esa cosa hace milagros**

 **Spectra: si, bueno ahora te toca a ti contestar la pregunta que te hice antes de que saltaras como una niña asustada y dieras un grito que dejaría en ridículo a varias mujeres jajajaj**

 **Alexiitz: ese fue un grito masculino tos tos, y con respecto a tu pregunta pues estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia**

 **Spectra: hablas de la historia que dejaste abandonada por más de 4 meses (voz de ultratumba)**

 **Alexiitz: esa misma….. esper-**

 **Spectra: COMO TE ATREVISTE A DEJARME EN EL OLVIDO Y A TUS SEGUIDORES CON EL JESÚS EN LA BOCA PORQUE NO SABÍAN NADA RESPECTO A ESTE FANFIC**

 **Alexiitz: oye tuve cosas importantes que hacer**

 **Spectra: rascarte la barriga y pasar todo tú tiempo viendo series no son cosas importantes**

 **Alexiitz: one piece y mis series son importantes…. espera y tú como lo sabes**

 **Spectra: te vigilo**

 **Alexiitz: okey omitiendo ese claro ejemplo de violación a mi privacidad, tengo que decirles que tuve muchas cosas por las que no pude escribir siendo unos problemas con la familia, trabajo y falta de imaginación y tiempo pero aquí estoy de regreso**

 **Spectra: (suspiro) está bien te lo pasare por esta vez….. Pero vuélvelo a hacer y te castro con una cuchara**

 **Alexiitz: me estas amenazando (ojos entrecerrados y mirada mortal)**

 **Spectra: si, algún problema (contestación de mirada retadora he intención asesina)**

 **Alexiitz: se te olvida que yo invente la tortura de Issei en mis capítulos**

 **Spectra: ….**

 **Alexiitz: se te olvida que puedo hacer que tu he issei junto con todos los hombres de tu nobleza hagan una escena yaoi en un cuarto lleno de puros adoradores del yaoi**

 **Spectra: …..**

 **Alexiitz: y que no se te olvide que puedo hacer eso y muchas cosas más así que no me vuelvas a amenazar (termine de decir con esa sonrisa marca Alicia en el país de las maravillas)**

 **Spectra: tranquilo amigo del alma, no tenemos que llegar a esos extremos, que no somos cuates, que digo cuates somos cuatísimos, y bueno ya me voy que creo que Keimi me habla (dijo más blanco que gasparin y voz tartamuda)**

 **Alexiitz: Spectra antes de que salgas déjame decirte algo**

 **Spectra: que pasa**

 **Alexiitz: nunca te olvidaría amigo, tu eres con el que empecé todo así que nunca lo olvides (sonrisa de amistad)**

 **Spectra: gracias (respondió a mi sonrisa y se fue)**

 **Alexiitz: bueno después de esta extraña escena y momento tan amistoso**

 **Fan arenoso: GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Alexiitz: alguien más que opine lo mismo, vamos pueden sentirse libres de decir lo que piensan, que no les dé medo mi persona ni mi escopeta**

 **Espectador salvaje: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **PPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Alexiitz: alguien mas**

 **CRI CRI**

 **Alexiitz: nadie, bueno ya que nadie quiere opinar pode**

 **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **Alexiitz: (suspiro) nunca aprenden**

 **PPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Alexiitz: bueno ahora si a lo que venimos**

 **Vamos con el capitulo**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: "Draig"

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

Autor hablando **(Acabo de agregar esta parte para aclarar)**

 **Capítulo 9: INAUGURACIÓN**

"SPECTRA!"

"Por 23ª vez ya te dije que lo siento Ise-kun, como iba a saber yo que te dejarían una noche preso por tráfico de lolis" decía un spectra tratando de disculparse con el castaño por lo que le hizo aunque su sonrisa decía lo contrario

"crees que con un perdón basta, esa fue la peor noche de mi vida" decía el castaño tratando de olvidar su horrenda experiencia

"por favor no es para tanto" se excusaba el rubio

"que no es para tanto dices, sabes por lo que pase" preguntaba un colérico issei

"no seas chillón, es más deberías de agradecerme ya que gracias a mi conseguiste el numero de una chica"

"primera, no era una mujer, segunda era un hombre que me ofrecía consolación y que se llamaba Roberto"

"je je je, al menos no se te cayo el jabón cuando estabas con el" se reía nerviosamente el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"Por lo menos" decía issei mientras volteaba al otro lado mientras trataba de olvidar al negrazo de whatsapp que tenía por compañero (y solo había sido un día)

"será mejor que dejen de pelear" decía Keimi con un ceño fruncido "mejor vamos a la sala con los demás" señalaba el camino y conduciendo a un rubio sonriente y un castaño que decía palabras nada aptas para todo publico

"ya se habían tardado" decía un aburrido ace

"no me vean a mí no fue mi culpa sino del castaño loliconero" hablaba un rubio

"no soy un lolicon" gritaba defendiéndose

"A no entonces porque estas catalogado por las autoridades como un acosador sexual de menores"

"esa es tu culpa hijo de" hablaba el castaño mientras se abalanzaba contra el rubio pera antes que pasar más un ninja lo detuvo

"déjame ir que yo lo mato" forcejeaba el castaño tratando de soltarse del agarre del hayabusa "tranquilo Issei-san la ira solo nubla tu mente, mejor tranquilízate para poder irnos"

El castaño al ver que no lo soltarían si no se calmaba opto por hacerlo y consiguiendo su libertada para después irse al sofá donde estaban saeko y Mizore para platicar con ellas

"sí que te encanta molestar al nuevo no es así Spectra-sama" decía una burlesca leone con una sonrisa al ver la interacción entre su rey y el nuevo peón

"No como crees" mientras mentía descaradamente y sacaba sonrisas a su reina y torre "bueno será mejor esperar un rato y después partiremos, pueden hacer lo que sea mientras no se salgan del primer piso" y con eso todos procedieron a pasar el rato, por un lado teníamos a Issei, Saeko y Mizore quienes platicaban amenamente

Por el otro a leone y Ryu jugando con Izuna, a Spectra y Keimi platicando mientras se abrazaban y por ultimo a Ace cocinando un pollo con ¿su mano?, bueno dejando eso de lado todos perdieron el tiempo por un rato

 **2 horas después**

"Bueno señores será mejor irnos" Gritaba Spectra mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su prometida y se dirigía al centro de la sala en donde su nobleza se empezó a reunir

"muy bien ya que están todos será mejor irnos" y con eso activo el portal con las indicaciones dadas el día anterior para dirigirse a la ceremonia de inauguración

 **GRAN ESTADIO LUCIFER, CAPITAL LILITH**

El gran estadio lucifer ubicado en una de las zonas más ricas y famosas dentro de lilith la capital del inframundo, este lugar es uno de los edificios con mayor tecnología dentro del inframundo y muchas mitologías, cuenta con suficiente espacio para albergar a 100,000 personas, su tecnología es de punta y de vanguardia, cuenta con áreas turísticas en los alrededores, cuenta con uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad y con un personal de protección que está a la altura para este gigante arquitectónico y es solo usado para grandes eventos como finales de Reating Games, discursos de líderes y otros pocos eventos selectos, pero el día de hoy será ocupado para uno de los mayores eventos en la historia, un evento que fomenta y busca fortalecer los lazos entre diferentes culturas, un evento que busca entretener a todos, este evento es el **TORNEO DE LA COPA CARMESÍ**

 **SECCIÓN F DE LA PLAZA**

Vemos que en una de las secciones aparece un círculo mágico y salen varias personas que en cuanto llegaron analizaron el lugar

"Fuii Fuii quien diría que usarían este lugar" silbaba Spectra tras darse cuenta del lugar

"esto demuestra la seriedad del evento, después de todo este lugar no es poca cosa" hablaba Keimi mientras admiraba la estructura del lugar y es que la parte en donde salieron se podía admirar gran parte del monumental estadio

"es muy grande, por favor" decía una asombrada Izuna mientras movía su cola como signo de impresión, siendo observada por Issei quien contenía las ganas de abrazar a la pequeña

"sigo diciéndolo, a los demonios les gusta hacer todo a lo grande" decía el pelinegro con sombrero siendo secundado por Leone

"Que te puedo decir ellos siempre han sido así" argumentaba el ninja

"Este lugar es muy grande" decía el castaño

"es obvio que es grande no por nada es el gran estadio lucifer" respondía el rey

"es muy importante" preguntaba una confundida saeko

"es el más grande, de hecho este lugar es el más cotizado de todo el inframundo, muy pocas personas entran aquí por lo caro y lo deseado del lugar es por esto que al hacer este torneo aquí dice que hablan enserio con respecto a el" respondía Keimi

"Miren" decía Mizore mientras señalaba a otras secciones del estadio "están llegando más personas" observando como aparecían varios círculos en distintas partes y de donde salían varias personas a las que todos suponían que eran otros participantes

"En cuanto tiempo creen que lleguen todos" preguntaba al aire Issei

"no creo que tarden mucho, les doy media hora a todos o incluso menos" hablo una desconocida voz alado de la nobleza Spectra ocasionando que todos voltearan y se encontraran con que el dueño de la voz era un hombre joven con el pelo rubio, ojos verdes y vestido con ropas sacerdotales

"Dulio" decía un extrañado castaño "tú también participaras" preguntaba

"Así es, digamos que llamo mi atención" contestaba perezosamente el ahora conocido como Dulio

"pero porque entraste a él, si pensé que no te llamaría la atención" argumentaba

"como no me llamaría la atención, te imaginas que haría con el premio" reviraba el sacerdote

"que pedirías" preguntaba intrigado Issei

"podría lograr tener en mis manos la mejor comida de la existencia" decía con estrellas en los ojos y sacándole gotas en la cabeza a todas las personas a su alrededor

"mmph" con ese ruido Spectra llamo la atención de Issei "Issei no sería bueno presentarnos" solicitaba

"cierto, lo siento" se disculpaba por su distracción (porque me sentí como niño regañado) pensaba el castaño al repasar la situación

"Dulio te presento a Spectra Phantom mi rey junto con su nobleza" presentaba a todos mientras que estos saludaban de uno en uno hasta llegar al rey

"Un gusto conocerte, he escuchado grandes cosas de ti a lo largo de los años y es un honor conocerte en persona Dulio-san" saludaba formalmente mientras estrechaba la mano del ángel

"También es un gusto conocerte, Michael-sama me platico mucho de ti Spectra-san" respondía mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio

"dime algo Dulio-san, puedo llamarte Dulio" solicito

Con eso el ángel lo pensó un momento y después sonrió "solo si yo te puedo llamar Spectra" argumento "claro es un gusto" respondió

"pero regresando con la pregunta, escuche que estas participando en el torneo o me equivoco" a lo que asintió "pues me gustaría saber si eres líder o solo integrante si pudiera saber"

"Soy el líder de mi grupo, en donde se encuentran unos amigos" informaba

"Quienes son los ángeles de tu grupo Dulio" pregunto Issei

"solo una amiga que acaba de ser reencarnada como ángel, los demás son otras personas" decía riéndose el sacerdote y logrando confundir al castaño

"quienes más están en tu grupo" pregunto extrañado

"Issei" todos voltearon atrás y se encontraron con un grupo de personas

Un rubio de lentes que portaban un traje y una espada en su cadera

Un peliblanco de piel broncea, algo musculoso, su vestimenta consiste en playera negra, pantalón negro, botas de combate y un abrigo rojo. El cual venía siendo regañado por una adolecente cabello largo y ondulado de color café grisáceo, el cual lleva atado en dos coletas con unas cintas negras, su vestimenta era como de una preparatoria y encima tenia n abrigo rojo como el de la persona a su lado pero versión femenina

A un lado de ellos dos estaba Una chica linda y extranjera con un cuerpo delgado, cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, su atuendo consiste en un vestido de hechicera con un enorme sombrero azul con un lazo negro y estrellas amarillas y una capa a juego con flores rosadas y un interior blanco

Un poco más atrás estaba 2 personas, primero era un joven vestido con la armadura antigua china que se utilizó durante el periodo de los Tres Reinos

Junto a él estaba una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas, su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente

Y enfrente de ellos es un chico alto de estatura promedio con el cabello plateado oscuro, su traje es una lleva de color negro con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos casuales

"¿Valí?" decía robóticamente Issei "no sé porque no me sorprende" suspiraba después de que se volviera lógico que un maniaco por las peleas entrara a este torneo

"Así que el descendiente de lucifer participara" decía analíticamente Spectra y atrayendo la atención del peli plateado

"Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte en persona Spectra" decía valí con una sonrisa con sed de pelea

"debo decir que también quería lo mismo" contestaba mientras alzaba su mano y la estrechaba con el emperador blanco "supongo que también participaras en el torneo con tu propio grupo" a lo que asintió Vali "curioso somos 3 diferentes grupos ya reunidos" dio y enseguida noto una sonrisa en Dulio

"en realidad solo somos 2" dijo extrañando al grupo Spectra

"de que hablas son 3 reyes, tu, Spectra y Vali" contestaba Issei

"En realidad todos nosotros somos del grupo de Dulio nya" decía la sexy Kuroka"

"Pero como puede ser posible si son ángeles y demonios" hablaba Mizore

"Al igual que una humana" decía Ryu

"Y magos" terminaba Leone

"eso no importa" contestaba sacándole unas dudas a todos "que acaso no leyeron o les dijeron que podían participar en el torneo con cualquier persona solo tenías que informarlo y decir la posición que tomaran los integrantes en la jerarquía del ajedrez, es por eso que nos unimos con Dulio después de que nos avisó del torneo" respondía a sus dudas Bikou

"Eso es cierto" preguntaba Spectra a Dulio quien le dio una afirmación

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" exclamaba Spectra extrañando a todos

"Me estás diciendo que podría haber elegido a otras personas aparte de mi nobleza" decía todo deprimido

"cariño no te pongas así" trataba de animarlo

"pero como quieres que me calme si pude haber unido a personas como goku, Saitama, Thor, Superman y muchos otros y ahora me tengo que conformar con puro inadaptado"

"OOOYYYYYEEEE"

"Inadaptados lo confirmo"

"vamos Spectra no nos cambiarias a ninguno de nosotros con alguien más verdad" preguntaba Issei con una sonrisa tensa al igual que los demás atrás suyo

"les digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos" contestaba con una cara seria, logrando deprimir a toda su nobleza y sacándoles gotas en la cabeza a todos los demás

Y con eso Spectra empezó a delirar sobre cómo podría formar un equipo con los mejores y de cómo hubiera arrasado con todos "bueno a goku no lo puedo invitar ahorita por el torneo de poder, Saitama esta con la oferta de supermercado, naruto y sasuke andan haciendo una nueva serie de mierda que es solo por marketing ( **a todos los fans de boruto next generation no se ofendan esto es puro Show y no buco ofender a nadie** ), supongo que tendre que buscar a otros aunque espero todavía tener tiempo" y así siguió sin darse cuenta que a su mujer le empezaba a salir un aura de muerte y una máscara demoniaca en su espalda y toda esa energía se dirigía a su prometido **(vuelvo a decirlo como es que las mujeres causan tanto miedo, que alguien me explique!)**

"cariño" decía Keimi atrayendo la atención del rubio

"que pasa amor" contestaba Spectra con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su pareja la cual tenía un aura oscura alrededor de ella al igual que en toda su nobleza haciendo que tuviera un profundo miedo

"espero que fuera broma todo lo que dijiste verdad" seguía diciendo mientras se tronaba los nudillos

"claro que" no termino al sentir la ira a su alrededor la cual se dirigía a el "digo, claro que si" contestaba un temeroso Spectra mientras retrocedía de su nobleza "en la cara no" fue lo último que dijo antes de que abalanzara contra el

"eso da miedo" decía Dulio mientras escuchaba los gritos de súplica del rey lo que ocasionó

"LO QUE SEA MENOS TUBO"

Y con eso todos los hombres se cubrieron al escuchar las suplicas de un pobre hombre

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

"curas rápido" exclamaba Dulio mientras observaba a su homologo que se encontraba completamente sano después de la golpiza que le dio a su nobleza

"que te puedo decir, te acostumbras, aparte de que no fue para tanto después de todo ellos sabían que solo bromeaba" contestaba mientras se limpiaba la suciedad de su ropa "tengo una idea porque no nos presentamos" opinaba Spectra llamando la atención de todos

"Me parece una excelente idea porque no empiezan ustedes" decía el ángel

"correcto, bueno chicos porque no se presentan al igual que su posición en el torneo, empieza tu leone"

"Leone, torre de Spectra Phantom"

"Mizore alfil de Spectra-sama"

"Portgas D. Ace, Alfil de Spectra

"Saeko busujima, Caballo de Spectra-sama

"Ryu Hayabusa, Caballo de Spectra-sama

"Keimi, Reina de Spectra-kun"

"Spectra phantom" rey de la casa Spectra

"ya veo es un gusto conocerlos a todos, bueno creo que es nuestro turno" saludaba Dulio

"espera todavía falta alguien" interrumpía Spectra mientras empujaba a una apenada Izuna "vamos preséntate" le pedía con una sonrisa

"Izuna, Torre de Spectra-sama por favor" en cuanto se presentó ella enseguida todos quisieron abrasarla por lo tierna que se veía al igual que le causaba que a todos les diera diabetes y les salieron estrellas en los ojos incluso al frio Vali

"porque todos en esta vida les gusta la loliconeria" suspiraba el rubio rey

"no los puedes culpar, después de todo a ti también te causo lo mismo Spectra-kun" decía con una sonrisa

"cállate" dijo y enseguida le tapo la boca y se acercó al oído de su pareja "te dije que olvidáramos eso, aparte no digas eso en voz alta o Issei no me dejara tranquilo"

"cof cof" llamaba la atención Dulio después de recuperarse del pequeño éxtasis que le causaba la pequeña "creo que ahora si es momento de presentarnos, empieza tu Arthur"

"Arthur Pendragon, caballero del grupo Gesualdo"

"La fey Pendragon, Alfil del grupo Gesualdo"

"Tohsaka Rin, Alfil del grupo Gesualdo" se presentaba una de las adolescentes desconocidas

"Archer, Caballero del grupo Gesualdo" se presentaba su compañero

"Bikou, Torre del grupo Gesualdo"

Kuroka, Torre del grupo Gesualdo

"Vali Lucifer, Peón del grupo Gesualdo"

Y con eso se terminaron de presentar todos mientras todos saludaban y empezaban a platicar

"Dulio, me di cuenta de que falto tu reina acaso participaras sin una o que paso con ella" pregunto confundido Spectra y es que si no tienen Reina la cual es un elemento muy importante en el torneo pues eso le ayudaría a crear estrategias para vencerlos ya que aunque sean conocidos de su peón eso no quiere decir que no se enfrentaran con todo lo que tienen en el torneo después de todo esos son los riesgos en un torneo

"Si tenemos Reina de hecho es la amiga de la que les platique, ella no está aquí porque me escape de ella porque tenía hambre y ella no me dejaba ir" explicaba con una sonrisa inocente

"veo que es de carácter jajaja" se reía Spectra

"como no tienes una idea después de tod-" no logro terminar porque

"DUUUUUUUUULLLLLLIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO"

"me encontró" decía alarmado el ángel más fuerte

"será mejor que corras" decía archer con una sonrisa burlona

"te van a matar" se burlaba Rin

"por favor no puede ser tan mala" decía Issei mientras veía a Dulio oculto detrás de Valí

"no tienes ni idea ella me da más miedo que Griselda" lloriqueaba Dulio quien se trataba de mantener oculto lo más que podía detrás del peli plata

"no me uses como escudo, tú te metiste en esto así que no me metas" hablaba valí que por alguna razón también estaba nervioso

"ya viene" susurraba Dulio mientras veía a una dirección en especifico

"te encontré" susurraban detrás de Dulio

"KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gritaba Dulio como todo un hombre que se respeta

"Er er-za" co- como e- est- estas" decía nerviosamente Dulio mientras trataba de controlar su tartamudeo causado por la mujer enfrente de el

Erza es una mujer joven que representa belleza en su esplendor ella tiene el pelo largo rojo y ojos marrones, su vestimenta consiste en una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz, también lleva una falda azul, y botas de color negro y tiene un tatuaje parecido a un hada de color azul el cual está situado en el centro de su brazo izquierdo

"que te había dicho sobre separarnos, no ves que nos pueden descalificar si no estamos todos a la hora de la inauguración" sermoneo erza a un pobre Dulio el cual se hacía más y más pequeño por cada regaño

"Así que ella es la reina" decía analíticamente Spectra ya que en cuanto la vio pudo darse cuenta del poder que retenía y debía decir que no era nada pequeño (debe estar casi a la altura de Kokabiel o un poco menos) pensaba y dándose cuenta que no era el único que se dio cuenta ya que tanto su reina como su caballero lo hicieron

"ella da miedo" susurraba Issei quien temblaba un poco

"Y eso que no la has visto enojada de verdad" hablaba valí con la misma actitud que su rival

"debes de tener más cuidado" seguía regañando Erza hasta que se dio cuenta que había personas viéndola lo que hizo que se apenara y dejara de regañar al pobre ángel el cual se preguntaba cómo es que le tenía tanto miedo a esa mujer si era más fuerte que ella **(furia femenina amigo, furia femenina)**

 **"** lo siento por lo que acaban de ver" se disculpaba con una gran inclinación y recibiendo palabras como no importa o no te preocupes como respuesta "un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, Reina del grupo Gesualdo" y con esta presentación todos se presentaron ante ella para enseguida todos se pusieran a platicar en lo que esperaban

Por un lado estaban Dulio, Spectra, Issei y Vali platicando sobre unas cosas, también estaban Erza y Keimi jugando con la pequeña Izuna, a Archer, Rin, La Fey, Saeko y Mizore platicando sobre cosas como historia o aventuras al igual que uno que otro conocimiento mágico sin hablar de más claro, al igual que también estaban Ace y BIkuo platicando amenamente y se veía que se llevaban bien, a Arthur y Ryu platicando sobre espadas y técnicas y un poco más alado a Leone y Kuroka las cuales platicaban digamos cosas nada santas si sus sonrisas las delataban

Así se la pasaron 30 minutos mientras observaban a los participantes llegar por un lado observaron al sequito Sitri los cuales los saludaron respetuosamente y se unieron un poco a la plática para después irse

También vieron la llegada del grupo Gremory el cual se veían mejor que la última vez y se notaba que habían incrementado su nivel al igual que se notaba más seriedad pero también paz, por su lado Issei los vio y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ya que vio el cambio para bien que tuvo su antiguo equipo y se sintió bien ya que aunque se sintió triste por como salió del grupo la verdad que él no los odiaba solo estaba un sentido pero eso lo supero después de su encuentro y con la ayuda de su nuevo grupo por lo que verlos así como estaban le trajo un poco de alegría y la verdad le gustaría platicar con ellos en cualquier momento que tuviera libre después del torneo por lo que por el momento solo envió una pequeña sonrisa a sus antiguos amigos en cuanto lo vieron provocando que todos voltearan la mirada por arrepentimiento para después dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa como de disculpa y aceptación, por su parte Ryu solo lo vio y en lugar de lanzarle una mirada seria y de muerte se inclinó y le mando un saludo para después irse con los Gremory a una parte del estadio

"veo que cambiaron" señalaba Spectra a Issei al ver la interacción de lejos que tuvo su peón con su antiguo equipo "igual y en un futuro podamos platicar con ellos" opinaba

"si, eso me gustaría" dijo para después regresar a la plática con sus amigos lo cual estuvieron haciendo por un rato

 **45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Ya todos los participantes habían llegado al gran estadio y en este momento se preguntaban que seguía hasta que de pronto todo el estadio se apagó y justo en el extremo del estadio un gran escenario se empezó a levantar mientras que una canción se escuchaba de fondo

 **[PONGAN LA CANCIÓN DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN SENGUNBANBAN]**

"Por milenios siempre han existido peleas los unos a los otros, que si porque eres diferente, que porque eres de otra mitología y por muchas otras cosas más" se escuchó una voz que imponía respeto y la cual atrajo la atención de todos en el estadio

"nunca hemos podido entendernos los unos a los otros y siempre tuvimos peleas y luchas entre nosotros"

"nunca nos vimos como iguales y siempre buscábamos ser mejores, tener más poder y la muerte de las personas que no fueran iguales" hablo una melodiosa voz en un tono triste el cual hizo que muchos recordaran esos tiempos en los que muchos querían destruirse unos

"todos sufrimos por la guerra, por los malentendidos y por los conflictos"

"PERO ESO CAMBIO!" ahora fue un grito de varias voces y enseguida un mar de fuego rodeo al escenario para que enseguida que el fuego se esfumara, aparecieran todos y cada uno de los líderes de todas las mitologías

"¡aquí ya no hay enemigos, solo estamos personas que compartimos el dolor de la guerra! Exclamaba Sirzechs el cual se adelantó y se puso enfrente de todos para hablar con una voz con fuerza la cual trataba de transmitir un mensaje a todas las personas dentro del estadio y a las que estaban viendo el evento el cual estaba siendo transmitido a todas los lugares de mundo sobrenatural

"Angles" hablo Michael

"Caidos" dijo Azazel

"Asgardianos" exclamo el padre de todo

"Yonkais" hablo Yasaka

"Griegos" fue el turno de Zeus

"Demonios" hablo Serafall

"Magos" dijo Mephisto

"¡SIEMPRE NOS VIMOS COMO SOLO OTRA CULTURA MAS, PERO ESO YA NO EXISTE!" EXCLAMO Sirzechs logrando hacer que todas las personas abrieran los ojos en comprensión

 **[CAMBIEN A LA CANCIÓN DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN SHUTSUJIN]**

"AHORA TODOS SOMOS IGUALES, MUCHOS DE NOSOTROS PELEAMOS JUNTOS CONTRA UN MAL MAYOR Y SALIMOS GANANDO, AHORA PODEMOS CONVIVIR LOS UNOS CON LOS OTROS SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA, PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE FUTURAS GENERACIONES CONOZCAN LO QUE ES UN MUNDO DE PAZ EN DONDE TODAS LAS FACCIONES PODEMOS CONVIVIR SIN EL MIEDO A UNA GUERRA.

AHORA PODEMOS AVANZAR A UN MEJOR FUTURO Y CREAR GRANDES COSAS MIENTRAS NOS MANTENGAMOS UNIDOS, AHORA TODOS SOMOS UNO SOLO" y con eso termino su discurso atrayendo un furor inmenso tanto de los presentes como de los espectadores, en el estadio, en las calles, y en las casas se encontraban personas abrazándose sin importar que fueran de otras facciones lo único que importaba era la felicidad que representaba esta unión

"ES POR ESTA UNIÓN QUE HEMOS DECIDIDO CREAR UN TORNEO EN EL QUE TODAS LAS FACCIONES PARTICIPARAN, UN TORNEO COMO NUNCA ANTES VISTO" y con esto atrajo la atención de todos otra vez

"UN TORNEO DONDE ESTOS COMPETIDORES NOS DEMOSTRARAN DE LO QUE ESTÁN HECHOS Y DONDE EL GANADOR SE LLEVARA GRANDES COSAS A SU CASA" seguía narrando esto con toda la atención del publico

 **"TAMBIÉN SE CUAN ANSIOSOS ESTÁN TODOS ES POR ESO QUE EN NOMBRE DE TODOS LOS LIDERES DAMOS INICIO**

 **AL GRAN TORNEO DE LA COPA CARMESÍ"**

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ, BUENO, MALO O REGULAR**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL DISCURSO YA QUE FUE UNA DE LAS PARTES MÁS COMPLICADAS DE ESCRIBIR Y UNA CON LAS QUE MÁS ME TARDE ES POR ESO QUE SI NOTAN ALGO INCONGRUENTE O MALO LES PIDO QUE ME LO HAGAN SABER PARA SEGUIR AVANZANDO COMO ESCRITOR**

 **TAMBIÉN OTRA COSA QUE QUIERO REPETIR ES QUE SIENTO NO HABER SUBIDO UN CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y SÉ QUE VARIOS ME PERDIERON LA FE O PENSARON QUE LA ABANDONE Y DEBO DECIRLES QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO Y A LOS QUE SIGUIERON CONFIANDO EN MI LES PIDO DISCULPAS Y LES PROMETO QUE TRATARE DE SUBIR MÁS SEGUIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA Y DE MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS, SOLO LES PIDO PACIENCIA POR FAVOR**

 **TAMBIÉN OTRA COSA QUE LES QUIERO DECIR ES QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HARE UN APARTADO PARA CONTESTAR CUALQUIER PREGUNTA QUE USTEDES TENGAN, TAMBIÉN SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS SON VÁLIDAS Y AQUÍ LES CONTESTARE POR LO QUE SÍ TIENEN UNA DÉJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS O MÁNDENMELA POR PM Y YO SE LAS CONTESTARE**

 **BUENO YA SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	10. Chapter 10 Una carrera inesperada

**Que tal, como están todos, espero que de la mejor manera posible**

 **Pues como verán, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, aunque antes de ella vayamos a unas Reviews**

 **Gadihan: Ese sería un muy buen equipo aunque siento que se puede mejorar, en cuanto a lo de las Gremory, eso se aclarara en el siguiente capítulo, ya tengo un apartado para eso**

 **Guest: La razón por la que Issei y los demás personajes presentan un nivel menor al de la novela ligera es por la sencilla razón de que si uso los originales no existiría historia, porque digo esto, fácil porque actualmente Issei es uno de los 10 más poderosos de ese universo haciendo casi imposible que existan rivales que no sean nuevos, es por eso que reduje el poder de este Issei**

 **Carlos Tello: Antes que nada, wow si te inspiraste en este comentario y me alegro jajajaja, ahora en cuanto a lo que dices, la verdad es que me siento muy feliz y no sabes la alegría que me dio leer algo así, en cuanto al equipo que propones sinceramente me gustan, aunque no creo poder usar a todos ya sea porque ya tengo algunos puestos ocupados como el rey y otros porque no conozco varios aspectos de algunos pero créeme que si tomare en cuenta algunos de ellos, solo tengo que idear bien a cuales usar y en que situaciones usarlos, gracias por el comentario.**

 **OscarLeyva: Nunca se estipulo una amistad, sino más bien un cierre, aparte también se debe de ver el panorama político y no solo el sentimental, al igual que tiene que ver el carácter de Issei, después de todo muchos tomarían el camino de la venganza, rencor o felicidad, todo depende de la situación y los que te apoyan, aquí Issei tuvo apoyo, ahora claro que no pondría una amistad ni algo así ya que es algo tonto, sino mas bien pondría algo como un cierre para darle un desarrollo de madurez al personaje**

 **ZyduelMoon: en cuanto a lo de muy OP, la verdad siento que no ya que si es fuerte pero no tanto como el de la novela ligera, aparte si quiero bajar el nivel a comparación al del original pero tampoco lo puedo hacer más débil a como esta ahorita, para mí es un poder aceptable para todo lo que ha pasado, espero y aprecies este punto**

 **Guest: lo siento amigo, pero ninguna Gremory ni Irina o Ravel volverán a hacer pareja de Issei, aparte las parejas ya las tengo hechas, lo siento por no poder cumplir esa solicitud**

 **Bueno ya con esto resuelto**

 **Vamos con el capitulo**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi

Personajes hablando: —Draig —

Personajes prensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

Ascalon _: [hasta que alguien se digna a ponerme en los diálogos]_

Autor hablando **(Acabo de agregar esta parte para aclarar)**

 **Capítulo 10: Una carrera inesperada**

 **Silencio, eso era lo único que existía después de que se dio el inicio a este gran torneo, un silencio que no duro mucho**

_ **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-**

— **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

 **Mil y un gritos era lo que soltaron todas las personas, los cuales siguieron por varios minutos, eso fue hasta que observaron que el Maou Lucifer quería hablar nuevamente**

 **-Nos alegra que estén ansiosos por esto- comentaba con una gran sonrisa –Ahora pasando a lo importante, ustedes son los 32 mejores equipos y los cuales pudieron llegar a esta etapa, ustedes que buscan ser los mejores entre los mejores, aquellos que buscan el gran premio, es por eso que desde este momento los quiero felicitar por este gran logro- con eso empezó a aplaudir al igual que los demás líderes como muestra de reconocimiento**

 **-Bueno creo que es hora de pasar con algunas explicaciones- dijo por ultimo Lucifer para darle la palabra a Azazel tomo el foco principal ganándose la mirada y atención de todos**

 **-Muy bien, préstenme atención ya que no lo repetiré 2 veces- hablo para que enseguida una pantalla en el estadio se encendiera para mostrar una grafica de enfrentamientos con espacios en blanco**

 **-Podrán observar que faltan los nombres en esa grafica, pues se les dará unos números al azar para determinar sus oponentes en la primera ronda, la cual será llevada con enfrentamientos de 3 equipos en donde solo 1 podrá pasar, ¿alguna duda?- explico Azazel dejando a todos procesar la información**

 **-¡Creo que existe un error!- exclamo Sairgoar llamando la atención de todos**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Azazel con una sonrisa misteriosa, una la cual desconcertó a varios**

 **-Menciono que la primera ronda serian enfrentamientos de 3 equipos, pero somos 32 por lo que un enfrentamiento solo seria entre 2 equipo, dejando una gran desventaja a los demás- argumentó, ocasionando que varios se preguntaran que sucedía y algunos murmuraran , pero los lideres solo tenían una sonrisa**

 **-Tienen razón- acepto el Caído para voltear con sus homólogos – ¿Cómo es que se nos pudo pasar ese detalle?- pregunto con suma vergüenza**

 **-Te dije que no se podía hacer el torneo así- regañaba falsamente Yasaka al líder Caído quien agachaba la cabeza**

 **-Y ahora que haremos, ¡Oh ya se!- Exclamo para enseguida voltearse al público y tronar los dedos –Con esto-**

 **Y con eso una potente luz ilumino a todo el estadio, logrando segar a todos para que en unos segundos recuperaran la vista**

 **-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!- fue el grito de la mayoría de las personas y es que no era para menos ya que cada equipo quedo distribuido alrededor del estadio y justo enfrente de ellos se encontraban unas escalera, las cuales se dirigían a una enorme esfera que se encontraba en el cielo a unos 100 metros de distancia, dicha esfera tenia dimensiones asombrosas ya que se podía apreciar que era más grande que el estadio y contaba con una gran altura, también parecía hecha de un metal muy fino y con lo que se podía apreciar distintos caminos y justo encima de la esfera se encontraba otra escalera la cual llegaba a una plataforma**

 **-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué pasa?- esas unas mas eran las preguntas de todos, hasta que un holograma apareciera y en él se podía apreciar a Azazel**

 **-Esto señores y señoras es el laberinto de Alejandría. Ahora ustedes se preguntaran para qué es esto, pues considérenlo su primera prueba y es que los 2 primeros equipos en llegar a la plataforma tendrán pase directo a la 2° ronde de los enfrentamientos así logrando resolver su pregunta de hace unos momentos, las reglas de esta prueba son:**

 **1.** **No pueden asesinar**

 **2.** **No pueden volar**

 **3.** **Tiene que cruzar el laberinto**

 **4.** **Tienen que llegar todos los integrantes del equipo a la plataforma**

 **5.** **No se permiten los hechizos espacio-tiempo**

6\. Si un integrante cae del laberinto, todo el equipo será transportada al principio y tendrán que iniciar desde 0, en este caso tendrán que esperar 1 minuto para volver a empezar

-Cualquier cosa que no sea las anteriores mencionadas, es válido, ahora con eso explicado, esta ronda empieza ¡AHORA!- Término de explicar con una sonrisa para enseguida desaparecer para que enseguida varios equipos empezaran a subir por las escales, mientras que otros optaran por algo menos conservador

 **(Pov Spectra)**

-Bueno, debo decir que esto fue una idea interesante, ¿no creen?- comentaba divertidamente Spectra al ver la idea que tuvieron, la cual debía decir que fue divertida, inteligente y muy útil

-Esto debió haber sido idea de sensei- aportaba Issei -Será mejor que empecemos- decía para empezar a subir las escaleras o por lo menos tratar ya que Spectra lo había sujetado de la playera para que no avanzara -¡hey, suéltame!- gritaba mientras trataba se soltarse del agarre

-Tranquilízate Ise-kun- ordenaba mientras soltaba a su sirviente

-¡pero nos van a ganar!- recalcaba

-Si es así entonces ¿Por qué muchos equipos todavía no suben?- explicaba, ante eso Issei se dio cuenta que era verdad ya que como la mitad de los equipos todavía no subían

-¿Por qué?- decía extrañado

-Eso es porque si empiezan a subir seria blanco fácil- decía mientras observaba a varios otros equipos colocarse en posición -Mmmm creo que es hora, Ace, Keimi- ante esas palabras el castaño iba a preguntar hasta que observo que Spectra sacaba sus pistolas, Keimi invocaba una bazuca de hielo y Ace se ponía en posición de disparar

 **[Aisu Kyanon]**

 **[Higan]**

 **[Elemental shot]**

Fueron los ataques que lanzaron los 3 hacia varios equipos que estaban subiendo las escales y no fueron los únicos que lo hicieron ya que diferentes personas hicieron lo mismo, lo que provoco que la mayoría de los equipos tuviera uno de sus integrantes fuera del laberinto, provocando que todo el equipo regresara al principio y quedara encerrado en esferas que les impedía avanzar, junto con un cronometro que indicaba la cantidad de segundos faltantes para volver a empezar

-Así que no era mentira lo del minuto de penalización- analizo después de ver que todos los que cayeron quedaran atrapados en esferas de retención -Es por esto que te decía que esperaras Ise-kun- con esto el castaño asintió al ver el plan de no solo su rey sino de varios otros —Avancemos, el camino ya está un poco despejado— ordeno mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras junto con sus sirvientes

—¡tengan cuidado! varias personas seguirán intentando disparar al igual que los que salgan de la esfera trataran de hacer lo mismo— sugería la reina

Con eso en mente todos empezaron a aumentar la velocidad mientras esquivaban y lanzaban ataques

—¡CUIDADO!— GRITO Saeko al momento de detener una horda de flechas junto con su maestro Ryu

—Eso no fue muy amable Dulio-kun— decía Spectra al ver que Archer lanzo las flechas desde varios metros de distancia

—Que puedo decir, yo también quiero ganar esa ronda libre— se justificaba mientras creaba varias lanzas de luz

—Tsk, y dicen que los ángeles son puro amor y paz, ¡exijo una justificación y una disculpa por tales calumnias!— decía indignado mientras él junto con sus sirvientes esquivaban y respondían los ataques

 **[DRAGON SHOOT]**

 **[DIVIDE]**

—¡jodete Vali!— Exclamaba Issei al ver su ataque reducido a nada

—Corran más rápido, la entrada esta cerca— decía Ryu al ver la entrada a unos 20 metros, distancia que se recorrió en enseguida

—¡QUE MIERDA!— exclamaban casi todos al ver el interior del laberinto y es que había diversas puertas, escaleras y uno que otro espejo haciendo efecto de reproducción infinita (para los que no les quedo claro, es el efecto que pasa si colocan un espejo enfrente de otro espejo)

—Al mal paso darle prisa— dijo Spectra mientras subía por una escalera al azar, para después bajar en una, ir a la derecha, derecha, izquierda, arriba, arriba, solo para llegar al mismo lugar del principio —¿Como terminamos en el principio?— se preguntaban todos

—Porque no mejor intentamos bajar— sugirió Saeko a lo que todos optaron por la sugerencia, siguieron otra dirección por 5 minutos y terminaron obteniendo un magnífico resultado

—Como carajos terminamos de cabeza y en la entrada— exclamaba Leone al ver el curioso caso —Saben que, todos sepárense y busquen una salida— ordenaba el rubio

—Pero todos debemos estar en la salida para que ganemos— recordaba Mizore

—Me vale un soberano pepino, todos sepárense— ordeno haciendo que todos fueran hacia diferentes secciones

Después de 15 minutos se obtuvieron resultados…. Graciosos

—¡COMO CARAJOS TERMINAMOS TODOS EN EL MISMO LUGAR!— gritaba un cabreado Spectra al ver a todos sus sirvientes con caras de fastidio al ver los resultados —¡saben que, al carajo esto!— exclamo al momento de sacar sus pistolas y empezar a disparar a diestra y siniestra

—¡Miren!— señalaba Mizore al ver como uno de los espejos de 2 escaleras de arriba se rompía para mostrar una puerta

—Aleluya— exclamaba Leone y Ace

—JA, el que dijo que la violencia no resolvía nada era un tonto— se jactaba Spectra —Bueno, vamos— con eso todos subieron las escaleras para encontrarse con una habitación la cual contaba con solo unos 5 metros de suelo, también observaron que a unos 60 metros había otra puerta con unos 5 metros de suelo y justo en medio no había nada más que vacio, también varias plataformas flotantes que llevaba a una puerta que estaba a unos 30 metros arriba de ellos, también notaron a otro equipo que paso por una puerta la cual estaba al otro extremo de la habitación.

Ninguno de los 2 equipos hacia un movimiento

—Keimi— dijo Spectra

 **[ICE MAKE: LANCE]**

Con esas palabras Keimi lanzo docenas de lanzas al equipo contrincante, los cuales las desviaban, aunque eso solo fue distracción ya que la nobleza Spectra tomo la oportunidad para empezar a pasar por las plataformas, en eso la plataforma que piso Ryu se desploma aunque antes de que cayera, el ninja con sus reflejos desarrollados y fuerza tomo un impulso lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a otra plataforma, aunque esto hizo que todos se quedaran quietos en sus plataformas

—Al parecer algunas de estas plataformas se caen, se podría decir que si pisas en falso caerás junto con todo tu equipo— analizaba Keimi

—Jin, usa tu técnica— grito el aparente líder del otro equipo y enseguida el sujeto llamado Jin creó 3 clones mágicos para que pisaran las plataformas para verificar cuales caían y cuáles no

—Muy listo— felicitaba el rubio al líder contrincante al ver como su compañero ya había corroborado las plataformas adecuadas —Pero recuerda que no eres el único aquí— susurro al ver el camino a seguir ya que uno de los clones llego hasta la puerta

—Izuna, destruye sus plataformas, Saeko cuando sea la hora ayúdala— sus siervas asintieron a las ordenes de su rey al saber el plan después de todo años a su servicio les dio la habilidad de saber varios planes sin que tenga que pronunciarlos y no eran solo ellas.

Por su parte todos los demás creaban una cortina de ataques para darles oportunidad a sus compañeras de acercarse, cuando Izuna llego a la plataforma de uno de los integrantes contrarios, se dispuso a dar un golpe con toda su fuerza, la cual era decir que no es poca, con eso la plataforma se destruyo

—Que haces, no ves que los 2 caeremos— gritaba el oponente al ver el plan suicida, pero Izuna respondió con una tierna sonrisa ya que enseguida 2 clones de Saeko la tomaron y la lanzaron a una plataforma donde estaba la original, con este resultado los clones y el oponente cayeron, causando que el equipo adversario fuera transportado al principio y dejando a los demás ahí junto con el camino ya hecho, el cual enseguida tomaron, logrando llegar a la puerta para enseguida cruzarla y toparse con un pasillo con varias escaleras

(suspiro) —Odio las escaleras— mascullaba Leone

—No eres la única— exclamaron todos, para que después tomara una de las escaleras la cual los llevo a un pasillo el cual tomaron para que a la mitad una trampa de runas se activara, logrando encerrarlos a todos

—Genial, lo que me faltaba— decía un furioso Spectra al ver que no podían salir de ella —No importa, nada que unos tiros no resuelvan— dijo para enseguida empezar a disparar pero las balas impactaron en las runas para que enseguida rebotaran alrededor de la trampa, logrando lastimar a unos

—Cielo, DEJA DE HACER ESO— ordeno furiosa Keimi al ver el descuido de su prometido

—¡perdón!— pronuncio asustado

En eso las runas empezaron a brillar y mostraron un texto

 **[si salir quieren, resolver el acertijo deben]**

Con eso, las runas volvieron a cambiar mostrando un acertijo

 **[Solo tiene una voz y anda con 2 pies por la mañana, con 4 pies al mediodía y con tres pies por la noche.]**

—Okey…. Creo que nos jodimos— fue la simple respuesta de Leone a quien le salía humo de la cabeza

—Keimi, ¿tendrás alguna idea?— pidió el líder quien tenía su cabeza corriendo a mil por hora

—Tal vez sea un león— opino Issei, ante esto las runas brillaron —¡lo resolví!— decía feliz hasta que una parte del suelo se destruyo mostrando que había vacio

—Issei, a la siguiente no digas respuestas al azar— ordenaba Spectra con una inocente sonrisa

[Bien hecho Einstein] felicitaba cierto dragón

 _[Denle el premio por inteligencia]_ opino la espada

(calladitos se ven más bonitos)

—Espere…— decía Ryu llamando la atención de todos —Ese no es el acertijo de las esfinge y el rey Edipo—

—Cierto, y si mi memoria no me falla— dijo feliz Keimi junto con los demás, Spectra quien trato de detener a su prometida —La respuesta es el hombre— ante esto las runas volvieron a brillar y esta vez cayo la mitad del suelo dejando con muy poco margen de maniobra

—Que paso—

—Se supone que esa es la respuesta—

Eran las palabras de Ace y Mizore

—Era lo que trataba de detener— dijo un serio rubio —Ese acertijo es parecido pero no es el del rey Edipo, el acertijo de la esfinge es [Solo tiene una voz y anda con cuatro pies por la mañana, con dos pies al mediodía y con tres pies por la noche.], puede que se parezca pero no es el mismo— explico el rubio mientras volvía a leer el problema y se ponía a pensar

—Lo siento— decía una apenada Keimi

—No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores— consolaba Spectra

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Con 30 minutos en donde intentaron otra respuesta la cual fue errónea dejando solo una oportunidad más, en eso Mizore tuvo una idea por lo que hizo una pregunta

—¿alguno de ustedes sabe la historia de Edipo?— pregunto a lo que Ryu respondió

—Si, fue el hijo de los reyes de Tebas, el fue rechazado por una supuesta profecía de un oráculo la cual decía que su primogénito seria el asesino de su padre y después se casaría con su madre por lo que el rey al ver esto ordeno la muerte de su hijo, pero el encargado se compadeció de él, por lo que fingió la muerte del niño para después abandonarlo en un monte o montaña, después un pastor lo rescato y el junto a su esposa lo nombraron Edipo por el estado de sus pies, años después Edipo fue un maestro en todo lo que hacía, tiempo después descubrió que era adoptado por lo que tomo rumbo con el oráculo para preguntarle si era verdad, el oráculo le dijo la profecía haciendo que Edipo se retirara a una nueva aventura pero en el camino un carruaje enemigo lo ataco, pero Edipo salió victorioso ya que mato a todos incluido al rey de Tebas el cual era su padre pero él no lo sabía, tiempo después enfrento a la esfinge y al salir vencedor el nuevo rey de Tebas le dio la mano en matrimonio de la antigua reina la cual por cierto era su madre, vivió feliz durante muchos años junto a su mujer y a los hijos que había tenido con ella, Etéocles, Polinice, Antígona e Irmene. Pero la felicidad se vio truncada cuando llegó una epidemia de peste, arrasando toda la región.

Ante este problema acudió al oráculo de Delfos para que le dijera cómo solucionarlo. El oráculo aseguró que sólo se acabaría cuando se descubriese al asesino de Layo y fuera expulsado de Tebas. Edipo comenzó entonces a investigar hasta que descubrió la verdad, que había sido él el asesino y se había casado con su propia madre.

Su esposa/madre no pudo soportar la verdad y se suicidó. La noticia había afectado en gran medida a Edipo, quien consideró que no merecía ver más la luz del día y decidió sacarse los ojos con una espada. Después fue expulsado de Tebas por sus hijos, al final se dice que murió cuando llego al santuario de Atenas— explico detalladamente Ryu, haciendo que los que no conocían la historia quedaran asombrados

—Mizore, ¿qué tiene que ver la historia de Edipo con la respuesta?— pregunto Spectra

—La razón es que en la historia está la repuesta— sonrió Mizore

—Mizore debes de estar segura, recuerda que un error y regresamos al principio— recordó Saeko a lo que la peli azul solo le dirigió una mirada a su rey para preguntar si debía continuar o no

—Adelante Mizore, si crees que es la respuesta entonces dila, aunque antes explícala por favor— apoyo su rey, provocando que se pusiera muy feliz

—Claro, verán Edipo fue un hombre común y corriente y tenía 2 patas, pero después se caso con su madre ocasionando que se rebajara a un animal de 4 patas y al final se arranco los ojos haciendo que necesitara un bastón para caminar por lo que se convirtió en un animal de 3 patas, es por eso que decía que la respuesta estaba en la propia historia ya que la respuesta es Edipo— explico Mizore, dejando a todos asombrados

Ante esa respuesta el piso volvió a construirse y las runas desaparecieron dándoles permiso de seguir avanzando, lo cual hicieron por 3 minutos

—Vamos, debe faltar p-—

 **[Tenemos el primer ganador, solo queda un puesto libre]**

 **[Que empiece la siguiente etapa]**

—¿Siguiente etapa?— se preguntaban todos los participantes

—Quien creen que haya ganado— pregunto Izuna

—No sé, pero será mejor correr— sugirió Saeko y así lo hicieron hasta que sintieron que todo el laberinto empezaba a temblar y cambiar de forma ocasionando que varios equipos cayeran

—¡Mierda!— fue lo que mascullo Spectra mientras se sujetaba de cualquier lugar al igual que sus compañeros

Al final el laberinto quedo más abierto mostrando pocas escaleras, plataformas y la el circulo de transporte el cual indicaba el punto de meta, pero no era el único ya que varios equipos estaban en el área circundante

—Hola Spectra-kun— saludaba Dulio

—y yo creyendo que tu habías sido el primer finalista— sonrió el rubio

—Lo mismo pensé de ti— respondió el ángel —pero veo que el acertijo te detuvo—

—Si, fue algo molesto y casi me quise arrancar los pelos, y veo que no fui el único, estimo que a todos les tocaron acertijos— deducía

—De hecho, pienso lo mismo que tu

—Dejen de hablar y salgan— dijo un musculoso peli morado

—No me jodas, y sáquese de aquí metiche— dijo Spectra al momento de darle una patada que lo mando a volar fuera del laberinto haciendo que todo su equipo regresara al principio y sacándole gotas de sudor a todos

—No crees que fue algo rudo— dijo Rin

—Meh, no es mi culpa que sea personaje de relleno— desestimo como si nada

—¿personaje de relleno?, ¿Qué es eso?— preguntaron varios

—Uhhhhhhhh— decía avergonzado (se me olvido que nadie más podía hablar contigo)

 **[Maldito descuidado] autor cabreado**

—No es nada— desestimo logrando de milagro que todos le creyeran (suspiro, por poco la cago)

 **[Tú crees]**

(¡Hey! No es mi culpa que)

 **[Shaining light]**

Un rayo de luz salió de las manos de Dulio quien lo esquivo a duras penas

(Hijo de puta, te estás vengando)

 **[Te lo mereces, por cierto cuidado, Rin te atacara]**

Y efectivamente, Rin le lanzo un hechizo explosivo a él y a su equipo

—No te distraigas Spectra-kun— sugería Dulio quien lanzaba lanzas de luz sacra

—Maldita paloma— mascullaba Spectra —Escuchen todos, corran, yo los detendré, Issei ejecuta lo que te pedí al comienzo de la carrera— ordeno a lo que su equipo sin rechistar hizo caso

—Te das cuenta que sin ti no pueden ganar— rio divertido Bikuo

—Meh, detalles menores— decía mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea

Con esto, Spectra se lanzo a una amplia velocidad hacia Dulio el cual se sorprendió por ella logrando que no pudiera detener el impacto haciendo que fuera lanzado hacia una de de las paredes, enseguida Spectra esquivo una patada de Vali pero no contemplo algo

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

Con esto su fuerza mágica se vio reducida un poco logrando que no fuera capaz de evadir el ataque de Kuroka el cual lo lanzo unos metros pero logrando recuperarse en el aire, así cuando aterrizo invoco su espada para lograr detener las estocadas de los caballeros y la reina aunque no duro mucho ya que aunque fuera bueno no podía vencer a 3 espadachines experimentados por lo que salta en los hombros de sus oponentes para enseguida lanzarles un hechizo

[ **INFERNUS FLAME** ]

Enseguida un torrente de potentes llamas salió disparado de su hechizo y tenía como objetivó a los caballeros pero antes de que impactara fue repelido por un torrente de agua creado por Dulio, el impacto de estas dos técnicas creó una cortina de vapor, ante esto Spectra sonrió ya que era lo que quería, enseguida que la cortina cubrió a todos el activo su máscara la cual le permitía ver sin dificultad, con esto logro ver a varios equipos por el área al igual que al grupo Gesualdo

Spectra con la cortina cubriéndolo se dirigió hacia una de las plataformas que tenían como objetivo el punto de meta el cual pero antes de que saltara

 **[Relámpago sacro]**

A duras penas logro evadir el relámpago el cual fue cortesía de Barakiel quien junto con sus compañeros destruyo la neblina

—Genial, primero una paloma y ahora un pajarraco— se quejaba Spectra al momento de esquivar una estocada de una espada sacra cortesía de Irina —Porque todos vienen por mi— se pregunta al ver que enfrente de el tenia a Barakiel, Irina y el equipo Gesualdo

—Que te puedo decir, eres uno de los principales objetivos aquí— reía Rin

—Lo siento pero estoy comprometido— contestaba Spectra haciendo que Rin se sonrojara enormemente

—BAKA— frito Rin para enseguida lanzar varios hechizos explosivos

—Tsundere— murmuro Archer siendo escuchado por Rin quien le dio un golpe en el estomago

—Será mejor que caigas por tu voluntad Spectra-kun, después de todo puede que seas fuerte pero no nos ganarías a todos— sugería Dulio

—Puede que sí, pero no se sabrá si no se intenta— dijo mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea haciendo que todos respondieran

El primer movimiento lo ejecuto Spectra al lanzarse contra Dulio el cual respondió avanzando hacia él, los 2 empezaron a dar golpes a increíble velocidad hasta que Spectra dio una patada ascendente la cual recibió Dulio de lleno, en cuanto a Spectra, el enseguida se cubrió la cara para disminuir el impacto de los golpes de Vali y Bikuo, pero no fue muy efectivo ya que los 2 superaron su defensa por lo que fue lanzado, solo para ser recibido por kuroka la cual le dio una patada cargada de senjutsu mandándolo a volar hacia el cielo y enseguida Dulio dio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago haciendo que Spectra perdiera el aire y se estrellara en el suelo

—Eso dolerá mañana— decía Spectra mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

—Te lo dije, no puedes contra todos— repitió el ángel

—En eso tienes razón— aceptaba el rubio demonio —Pero muy bien dicen, hombre precavido vale por dos—

—De que hablas— pregunto Vali

—Que no se preguntaron ¿Qué le ordene a Issei?—

—¡!—

—Parece que la caballería a llegado— dijo para que todos voltearan a ver un pequeño ejército de Wyverns rojos los cuales rodearon a todos y cambiaron a color azul

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

Esto provoco que todos perdieran energía, luego los pequeños dragones rodearon a Spectra y cambiaron a rojo

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[TRANSFER]**

—Al fin, algo de gasolina— decía mientras sentía sus fuerzas renovadas —Bueno ustedes ya me atacaron, ahora me toca a mí—

 **[X-stream]**

Con eso Spectra empezó a correr alrededor de todos ellos logrando crear un pequeño remolino de fuego que dañaba a todos los del interior, después de eso disipo el tornado y levanto una mano hacia ellos y una a su espalda

 **[X-Burner]**

Enseguida de un torrente de fuego fue disparado hacia todos, logrando que cada uno quedara un poco aturdido pero no nada de gravedad, luego de eso se lanzo contra las personas que perdieron más energía con la técnica de su peón, se lanzo contra la pequeña La fey y a Irina con una ronda de golpes, después de eso le dio a ambas un golpe de vacío en el estomago lo cual las lanzo fuera de la pista haciendo que sus equipos regresaran al principio

—Algo bajo, pero necesario— se dijo a sí mismo para enseguida lanzarse al final mientras esquivaba o tiraba a otros equipos, al cabo de unos metros llego al final con su equipo, el cual lo felicito por la estrategia

Con su llegada el circulo se activo

 **[SEGUNDO GANADOR CONFIRMADO, PRUEBA TERMINADA]**

 **Y FIN**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ, BUENO, MALO O REGLAR**

 **TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA PEQUEÑA CARRERA QUE PENSÉ Y QUE NO HAYA TENIDO ALGO MALO YA QUE FUE UNA IDEA QUE NO PODÍA JUNTAR BIEN Y HACERLA QUE TUVIERA TODO LO QUE QUERÍA, PERO AUN ASÍ LOGRE HACERLA Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **TAMBIÉN PUDIMOS VER ALGO DEL PODER DE SPECTRA Y AUNQUE SEA ALGUIEN FUERTE, DE HECHO ALGUIEN MUY FUERTE PUES TENDRÍAMOS QUE ENTENDER QUE SALVO POR OPHIS Y GREAT RED, NO EXISTE NADIE QUE PUEDA GANAR CONTRA TODO EL EQUIPO GESUALDO, BARAKIEL E IRINA ESTANDO SOLO**

 **BUENO YA CON ESTO RESUELTO ME DESPIDO**

 **NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


End file.
